Learning As We Go
by Mystic Dragonsfire
Summary: Dumbeldore finds reason to believe that there is something wrong with Harry, the summer after his fifth year. Chapter 32 has been made longer enjoy hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.
1. Blood stained letters

Disclaimer: Obviously, it is not mine other wise I would not be putting in a Disclaimer nor would it by on this sight.

**Learning As We Go: First Steps**

He sat eyes focused on the pale figure on the bed. The figure was far too thin, body too small and fragile to be that of the sixteen-year-old Harry J. Potter. He would never forget the day that he found the boy thin and ill.

Ch1:  
Blood stained letters.

Despite the fact that Mr. Potter sent out letters at least three times a week, clearly stating that he was fine, young Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger insisted that something was amiss. After looking over each of the letters his golden- boy had sent out, Albus decided that there was indeed reason to be alarmed.

When he sent for me, I had my scowl firmly in place. I knew he wanted me to go and check up on Potter, but I would not be easily swayed. After about an hour of reviewing the boy's letters, I came across one he had recently written to Lupin. Skimming over it I looked for anything that would indicate something was off. I was about three fourths of the way down the page when my name scrawled in the dark ink caught my eye.

_"I still don't think the four of you acted properly in the way you treated Snape. You may attribute it to teen-age stupidity, but that does not justify anything. I am the same age and I do not know anyone who, well may be, but Draco Malfoy I can understand. You don't have a viable reason accept for boredom. I my self have a lot to apologize to Professor Snape for, I just hope that I get half the chance before something happens like it did to Cedric and Sirius._

_Tell Dumbledore hi for me. Hope to see you soon.  
Harry"  
_  
Next to the boy's signature was a few drops of scarlet, smeared as if he had tried to wipe them off. Raising my gaze to meet Albus's he nodded sadly answering my unasked question. "Yes Severus it is Harry's blood, and no it couldn't have been cause by him pricking him self with the quill."

My confusion must have shown, but lord knows with Albus, because the old goat answered what I had not asked. "I had Poppy test it. It shows enzymes that are found in saliva, and pathogens that are found in phlegm." I nodded; it was from his lungs then.

Of course, it could be any number things, but I wasn't about to start arguing with Albus Dumbledore, it would be pointless. Besides, I was curious what exactly the golden-boy would apologize for, as I was quite sure it would not be for invading my privacy last year.

~*~

His gaze slipped, his focus blurring as he struggled to clear his head of the heavy fog that clouded his mind. He made his way down the stairs, stopping several times to catch his breath, by the time he reached the bottom he found himself in the middle of a coughing fit. You would think that his relatives would notice he was ill and show a little sympathy, or at least a little fear. They however only sneered at him and told him to stop digging for attention.

What was it with every one thinking he was only looking for attention? It would have been nice to have someone pay attention to him, to worry whether or not he was okay, happy or sad, but no the one person that could give him that was dead, and it was his fault. Of course, he had his friends but it was not the same as what Sirius could have offered him.

For a while he just ignored being sick, hoping it would just go away. It had not though instead it got steadily worse. Uncle Vernon tried to beat it out of him, but that only left Harry with bruises and at least one broken rib, of which he could not be sure because it hurt to breath before the beating.

Entering the Kitchen, he set about making breakfast, breathing on the food as little as possible. On top of being sick, his workload had increased as his food supply decreased. When Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen, Harry gave him a cup of coffee, and started on his daily chores.

~*~

Severus Snape was not happy with the headmasters plan. For some reason Albus was reluctant to allow him to just retrieve Potter and bring him back to the school. Instead, he was to go to the boy's relatives disguised as a relative of his Uncle's boss, and observe the boys health and living conditions. He would leave tomorrow which was why he was packing any muggle clothing he owned in to a duffle bag, a clean suit on the back of his bathroom door.

~*~

At dinner that night Uncle Vernon announced that they were going to have a house guest. Apparently, his boss's nephew was coming down from Scotland for a visit, to attend his cousins wedding.

Moreover, with a family as big as Uncle Vernon's bosses there wasn't room for the man in his house. Why he couldn't just stay at an inn was beyond Harry, but apparently, his family would rather that he didn't. In any case, the young man would arrive the next morning.

"We can't very well hide you for the entire two weeks he is here, so you better be on your best behavior." He left it at that, Harry knew what the consequences would be if anything happened his fault or not. Not that he cared if the Dursleys killed him sooner rather than let him expire from sheer exhaustion and illness, so be it. At least he would get to see his parents and Sirius again he thought as he drifted into a feverish sleep that night.

The next morning at about eight thirty Severus showered and got dressed surprisingly he didn't put his hair gel in, (not that he would need it for the next two weeks) and made sure that he had every thing. Packing his emergency potions, he made his way down to Hogsmead, appartateing to the corner of Privet Drive.

Meanwhile at number four Harry had been up since six and was just finishing the kitchen floor when there was a knock at the door. "Harry," His aunt called walking into the foyer. "...finish that and put on the kettle." Sighing in irritation, he gave the spot he was working on one last scrub and got up to get the kettle pausing only for a moment as a wave of dizziness passed over him, and his aching muscles protested.

~*~

Severus waited at the door rather irritated, not that you could tell be looking at him. Shortly after he knocked the portal before him opened revealing a rather horse faced woman with a very long neck.

She greeted him with a forced smile much like the one Potter used when he was hurt or worrying over something. The thought nearly caused him to sneer. "Oh, you must be Mr. Snape, well do come in." Stepping inside the house, he gave the woman a curt nod and waited for his eyes to adjust. It didn't take long, and he could see just in time to catch wide emerald eyes peering out from the kitchen followed by a wracking fit coughs.

~*~

Harry was putting the kettle on when he heard the name by which his Aunt addressed their guest. Fear rose up in his chest as he peered out into the corridor praying that he had heard wrong, gasping when in fact, he had not. The gasp promptly sent him in to a fit of coughing._ 'Great,_' He thought, '_just what I need, another person who hates me in the same house.'_ He groaned mentally.

~*~

Severus had to stop him from making a snide comment at the sight of Potter and the sounds of his coughing, but for some reason he felt a small finger of concern sneaking its way into his heart. Raising an eyebrow, he looked to Lily's sister for an explanation. "That's my nephew." She said. "He has been doing this now for a few weeks trying to get attention." Then giving him a weak smile she swept in to the kitchen leaving Severus in the foyer. There where hushed tones' coming from the kitchen and it was painfully obvious that Potter was being lectured. This went on for several minutes before a very pale and tired looking Potter entered the hall from the door he had seen him in before. As the boy made his way towards Severus, he kept his eyes cast down staring at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

~*~

Leaning against the wall Harry waited for the fit to pass, resting his head back he gulped for air with burning lungs. He didn't seem to be able to catch his breath this time and when he opened his eyes, he found the blurry figure of his Aunt glaring at him.

"You just had to cause a scene didn't you?" She hissed. "Well if you want attention that much you'll get it." Harry felt any remaining blood drain from his face, she wouldn't. "Go show Mr. Snape to his room, and help him with anything he may need."

Harry felt his stomach sink as he was pushed in the direction of his impending doom. There was no doubt in his mind that his potions professor would be delighted to have him at his disposal during his stay.

Severus watched as the 'golden-boy' approached him. There was none of the boy's normal haughtiness that he was used to during the school year. Instead, Potter looked extremely timid and almost vulnerable, he was very pale and the state of his clothing said that he wasn't given much. His ideals of Potter being a pampered brat crumbled and he noticed that the boy seemed to be almost trembling.

"If you'll follow me I'll show you to your room, Mr. Snape." Potter said reaching to take his baggage his voice barely above a whisper, but allowed Severus to note that it sounded strained and defeated, and if he listened closely, the fable sound of wheezing could be heard.

Snape moved his bags away from Harry's grasp, and motioned for him to lead the way. Harry drew a long staggering breath trying to force his body to take in the much-needed air, before starting up the stairs, forcing himself to keep moving despite his bodies protest. Severus followed watching the boy closely, noting his current condition and the fact that he was forcing himself to keep moving.

The minute and a half walk, which he was sure Potter took many times a day, seemed to deplete the rest of the boy's weakening body's energy stores. Yet he stayed standing and led Severus to an open door. "This is your room; the bathroom is down the hall. If you need anything just ask." The boy's voice was now noticeably strained though he was managing to hide it well from those who did not wish to pay attention.

~*~

Harry had not looked at his Professor since the man had arrived so as he swept past him in to the room he chanced a glance at his muggle attire. To Harry's surprise Snape's taste in muggle clothing wasn't bad. He wore a sky blue dress shirt rolled to the elbow with a black tee underneath, with black dress slacks and what looked to be combat boots. His normally greasy hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, a few of the loose strands fell gently framing his face. _'HIS FACE!'_

_~*~  
_

After walking in to the room, he turned to find Harry looking him over quite extensively. Waiting he watched waiting for the boy to realize he had been caught. He did not wait long, slowly the boy's eyes traveled from his chest to his face, his eyes widened.

Severus had to stop himself from smiling at the fear that flashed briefly in those emerald orbs before they where averted. "If you are quite satisfied with my attire Mr. Potter, would you be so kind as to come in and shut the door." He spat watching as the boy's shoulders tensed and did as he was told.


	2. Into the Snakes Den

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own it. This piece of genius belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Learning As We Go: First Steps

Ch2:

Into the Snakes Den.

Harry felt confusion and fear rising up to suffocate what little control he had left. Moving numbly, he did as he was told; purely out of habit. Living with the Dursley's had taught him not to ask questions. Moving to stand in front of the Potions master, he kept his gaze once more at his feet.

When he heard the tell tail sound of a locking spell panic swelled threateningly attempting to override his logic. Closing his eyes he tried to focus, the first thoughts to pop into his head are those of Sirius; which seemed to happen a lot as of late; bringing pain stabbing into his heart. Pushing it down he tried to think of something that would make him angry but that too brought thoughts of Sirius.

~*~

Severus raised his wand placing a few silencing charms and locking spells on the room, then turning his attention back to Harry, he noted how ridged the boy was standing before him. His eyes where closed and he looked almost as if he where fighting off a panic attack.

"Potter?" He asked tone even. The young man blinked but did not look at him. "Come here and sit on the bed." He watched as those emerald orbs slipped close and a look akin to despair flashed a crossed an otherwise carefully indifferent face. _'Curious, I wonder what cause that.' _He knew of course that it probably had something to do with the boy having no clue as to why he was there. He was curious however at the boy's lack of defiance.

~*~

Harry settled him self on the edge of the bed, facing Snape, but not looking at him. Instead he looked at his hands trying to regain what little composure he had left. So lost in his own thoughts he started violently when a gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

~*~

Severus noted the boys' ragged mental state, but decided that some one who was more qualified would have to deal with it later. Not realizing just how lost in his thoughts Harry was however, he quickly changed his mind when he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

A slow scowl creased his brow at the amount fear that Harry emanated, and the frightened look he wore. This wasn't the 'golden-boy' he was accustom to, the young man before him was no more that a frightened kitten, he acted nothing like the rash but fierce, overly caring Gryffindor he knew.

Most would think that Snape would be delighted at a frightened Potter; but he wasn't; in fact this troubled him greatly. He may act like he hated the boy but he admired the boy's lack of fear, however rash and the strength he showed facing his destiny as he had, not that he would tell Potter this. "Potter?" He asked gently careful to keep his tone neutral, and his hand firmly on the boys shoulder. Waiting to see if the boy would react.

~*~

Harry shivered but looked up into a pair of obsidian orbs at the sound of his name. He found him self caught there, the hand on his shoulder sent off the signal that he should not struggle. Feeling the beginning pull of occlumency, he registered Snape slowly saying the word that would allow the man to view his memories like a slide show. When his mind finally registered what was going to happen his eyes widened, but he didn't fight it, as much as he didn't want Snape to see he didn't have the strength.

~*~

Severus had not planed on taking advantage of the boys weakened state, but the boy's reaction to him said there was obviously something very wrong something that went way beyond physical illness. He knew that Harry would never tell him, there was only one way he would find out what was wrong, so he took advantage of the boy when he unwittingly locked eyes with his.

Whispering the spell so that Harry would at least have some idea what was happening, he wasn't surprised with the boys lack of fight when he invaded his mind, but he wasn't ready for what he was going to see.

Harry's memories flew through Sirius's death; the incident with Draco on the train; Tonks and the others threatening the Dursleys. Then they slowed allowing Severus to see once Harry got back to his relatives, the increase in chores, the decrease in food, getting locked in his room, being left out in the rain, and getting beat for everything and any thing. Snape grabbed hold of one memory, holding it to allow him to view it in its entirety.

It was the memory of Harry's most recent beating, and though what Snape had seen thus far had him shaken he forced him self to watch. This memory must have been one Harry particularly didn't want him to see because the boy finally started to struggle against the spell, trying to force him from his mind. _'Relax, Potter.' _He spoke into the boys mind, trying to calm the frightened Gryffindor. Harry whimpered, as much to the boy's dismay the memory played out.

_Snape stood in the middle of an unfamiliar room. Harry Potter lay on a small bed caught in a coughing fit. 'This must be his room then.' "Your very observant Professor" Came a sarcastic reply and Snape looked beside him. Standing there looking much older than he was, was The-Boy-Who-Lived. 'Must be his mental self.' Snape thought very carefully, keeping it to him self this time. _

_Suddenly the door banged open and Potters mental self hid behind Snape shrinking to that of a frightened child, as a man with a very purple face tromped in to the room, and over to the bed. Severus watched as the man beat Potter around the head and torso. Present Harry shuddered as he listened to the boy's uncle call him a freak, telling him that he wasn't anything special and he shouldn't think that he was. Then one blow landed heavily on Potter's frail frame and Severus heard the sound of breaking bones, but to his surprise, the boy didn't cry out. _

_The memory slipped from view and he was left with Harry's crying mental form. "You should leave, before he comes back." The little boy said as he let go of Snape robes._

Harry was trembling when Severus's eyes focused and his mind cleared. He was holding both of the boy's shoulders, leaning over him keeping him at an odd angle which seemingly stopped the boy from bolting. _'Not that he would get far.'_ Releasing his charge he straightened up and turned to his bag, retrieving a potion and handing it to Harry.

The boy just looked at the potion wearily and then at him with suspicion. "Just drink it Potter!" Snape spat, hitting the boy with his infamous glare. When this did nothing but make Harry look nervous he sighed in irritation. "After Albus went through all the troubles of convincing me that there was actually a reason for me to come all the way here do you honestly think I would poison you?"

'_If what you found turned out to be a waste of time...' _A very bitter and self-loathing voice echo through his mind, it took him a moment to realize he hadn't completely cut off the connection with Harry, and nearly missed the, "No, Sir." As he drank the potion, and immediately started to look groggy.

Panic crossed the boys face, as he fought against the potions effects. Severus tried not to look amused, it had only been a simple calming potion, but if a person hadn't gotten a lot of sleep or was of course ill it made an excellent sleeping potion for a short time, with out the negative effects of a the Dreamless sleep potion. _'Bloody hell! Why did he give me a sleeping potion! What is he going to do?'_

"It wasn't a sleeping potion Mr. Potter." Severus said stopping him self from wincing at the boy's extreme mistrust of him.

"What then?" Asked Harry's exhaustion laden voice.

"A simple calming potion, but as I assume you haven't been sleeping well and the fact that you seem to be sick, it acts nicely as a light sleeping draught." He answered all of the questions he thought the boy would ask, but wasn't prepared for what he said next or the fear that entered the emerald orbs.

"Can't...sleep...have...chores..." Harry started to sway as he gave up his fight against the potion.

"Surely your relatives understand that you're sick?" Snape queried raising a brow.

Shaking his head sleepily, Harry said no, looking at Severus with a clouded glaze. The potion had loosed his tongue slightly as well, but Severus was surprised at what Harry said next. "Uncle Vernon will beat me fer' slacking off." That was all Severus needed to hear for him to press the matter further.

"How often does he beat you Harry?" He asked steadying the boy, but Harry looked at him with unfocused eyes.

"So tired..." He said before slumping against the potions master.


	3. Coughing fits and temporary trusts

Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Learning as we Go: First Steps

CH: 3

Coughing fits and temporary trust.

Severus cursed under his breath. He knew the boy was ill and he had looked tired but he hadn't expected the potion to take effect so quickly. Potter was worse off than he first thought. Sighing he braced his left arm around the boys shoulders, freeing up his other, allowing him to shift Harry down more comfortably on the bed.

Sighing again he debated with himself silently as to whether or not he should wake the boy before attempting to examine him further. On one hand, he would be invading the boy's privacy should he continue with out permission, on the other Potter would not allow him even if he asked. _'Potter isn't in any condition to stop me either way...but no doubt he will try.' _

Whispering '_enervate_' he sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Potter to come to. "Harry." He called softly trying to rouse the boy with out startling him. However, Albus' golden-boy didn't seem to want to wake up, as he moaned and turned his head. "Potter." He snapped instantly regretting it, and cursing under his breath for losing his temper. Albus had made him promise to be at least neutral towards the boy, and not give him a reason to be afraid of him.

Harry felt warm and safe; his brain was foggy from the effects of the potion on his over taxed body. Then he was waking up, he heard some one calling his name and moaned and turned his head hoping that who ever it was would take the hint and let him be. "Potter!" Harry jerked awake at the stern tone and shied away from the man beside him, whimpering when his body protested to the quick movements.

Severus frowned yet again at the boy's reaction. "Mr. Potter." He said in a calm but neutral tone, trying to keep the anger from his voice. Potter kept his gaze on the bedspread, his chest was heaving in desperate attempts to bring in air. Severus cursed he couldn't give Harry another claming potion, and he couldn't give him anything else till he knew the full extent of the boys injuries.

Suddenly Harry's wracking coughs brought him from his thoughts. The boy had curled into a ball with his arms wrapped around himself. Not knowing what else to do, Severus moved closer reaching over to tentively rub Harry's back, recalling a time when Albus had done the same for him.

Harry's lungs screamed as he willed the spasm to stop, vaguely he registered the warmth of touch on his back. Several minutes passed and he lay gasping and exhausted. He closed his eyes wanting only to go back to sleep, but a hand fell on his side, applying pressure to one of his broken ribs, causing him to jolt away from the pain.

Severus let his hand come to rest on the boy's side trying to get his attention. There was a soft whimper, and the look on Harry's face told him he had hurt the boy. _'I would love to kill his Uncle right now.' _He grabbed Potter's arms and moved him to a sitting position. "Harry?" He asked searching the boy's face trying to keep the worry off of his own. When the boy didn't look at him, he reached out and grasped his chin forcing Potter to meet his gaze.

"Please professor, not again." He raised an eye brow at the boy's whispered plea. Potter's eyes were glazed, fear, pain, and shame were etched clearly a crossed his face.

"I was not going to, Mr. Potter." He let his eyes soften slightly hoping that it would be enough to take the frightened look off the boys face. Slowly Potter's eyes slipped closed breathing a sigh of relief, which caused him to wince.

"I do how ever need to know a few things, and it would probably be wise for me to give you a thorough examination to determine the extent of you're..." He glanced at the few bruises that where visible on the boys face and arms and sneered. "...injuries." If it was possible for Harry to look any more uncomfortable at that moment he did, Snape sighed mentally. This was going to be harder than he thought without forcing the boy.

Harry wanted to disappear. The last thing he wanted was for Snape to see what his uncle had done to him. He was suppose to be a great wizard and the fact that he couldn't even defend himself against his muggle relatives, would give the professor more to use against him. He didn't want any one to know about this, but he wasn't in any condition to stop his professor should he try and force it.

Watching the fear and disgust flash over the boys features Severus tried to think of something that would convince Potter to allow him to make his examination. "I know you aren't very happy with this situation Potter, and frankly neither am I. I'm not quite sure why Albus sent me..."

'_Not that any one ever knows why that old fool does anything.'_ "...but even though I may not be the best suited for this situation, I sill need to find out what is wrong and do what I can for you until I can get you back to the school. Do you think you can trust me for now and let me do what I have to?" Snape had no idea why he had just told Potter all of that, but apparently it had some affect. Potters eyes widened, showing his surprise then slowly he nodded.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Snape actually wanted him to trust him. For a moment, he thought it might be a trap but he found himself nodding anyway with a knot forming in his stomach that was threatening to make him sicker than he was already.

"Good." Snape replied in a measured tone, getting off the bed he stood to give Potter room. "Should I assume you can remove your shirt on your own or will you need help?" He asked in an inquisitive yet almost teasing tone. Almost, for Harry still tensed and eyed the older man warily. "I'm not going to hurt you if I can help it Mr. Potter. I rather like my head attached to my shoulders, and I should say that Albus won't let it stay there should I let anything happen to you if I could stop it."

This gained a snort from the boy, and he started to fiddle with his buttons, missing Snape's smirk. _'See, I'm not always a git. I can have a sense of humor. Why is it that I am enjoying my self more when I am being civil with him? I'm supposed to be cruel to him he is Potter's son. "You forget too often that he is Lily's as well."_ _Aye, I know that, it just easier to keep up appearances if I don't think like that.' _Shaken from his mental dialogue by the questioning look that Potter was giving him he narrowed his eyes and fought back the sneer that was coming to his lips.

Studying his professor for a moment, who seemed strangely preoccupied, he wondered what the other man was thinking. Shyly he slipped his shirt off of his shoulders and lowered his eyes to the floor waiting for the gasp of disgust.

Severus had to swallow hard forcing down the angered cry that rose up at the sight of the bruises that mottled Potter's chest, arms and probably his back. Sitting down beside the boy he ran his hand gently along the bruised flesh letting his magic permeate Potter's body forcing the tension from the boy's muscles.

Harry let out a startled gasp, blinking at the sudden wave like sensation that washed over him making him feel slightly dizzy. "Whoa..." He whispered, glancing at Snape, who surprisingly smirked at him.

"I see your powers are growing. Most people your age probably wouldn't have reacted quite so calmly to what I just did." Snape reached for his wand and turned back to find Harry watching him intently.

"Erm...What exactly did you do Sir?" The boy asked when Snape raised eyebrow indicating he should ask the question that was showing in his eyes. Then tilted his head and gave Harry the look that told him he should know better. "I know that it was your magic, sir but how did you...er...well..."

"Use it to relax your muscles?" Potter nodded, and Snape continued with his examination, whispering a spell that Madam Pomfrey had taught him before he left on his mission. Running his wand about an inch above Harry's bruised skin. "Tension is often caused by a build up of the bodies' natural energies or in the case of a wizard their magic. Yours Mr. Potter has been building up for quite some time and has not been properly released until now."

Completing the scan he took out a piece of parchment and his green quill writing quickly the results. "How often does your uncle beat you?" He asked praying that the easy going atmosphere would keep Potter comfortable enough to answer.

Harry blinked at Snape, he knew the question was coming, but he hadn't been expecting it. The Professor was acting quite strange and it had him a little unbalanced. Opening and closing his mouth a few times he looked down at the bed. "At least three times a week." He replied giving the man the general amount since he had been little.

Apparently Snape wanted a more specific time range though, because he raised an eyebrow and asked: "Since you've been home?" School had only been out for about two weeks; certainly the boy couldn't have gotten this bad being beaten three times a week.

"Once a day..." Snape bit his lip to stop himself from making a comment. "...some days more depending on what happens." Harry whispered, and looked up at the sound of the Professor's quill going again.

Snape turned his attention back to Harry to once again watching him intently. "What is it?" He asked in a slightly exasperated tone, he had already talked to the boy more today than he normally did in one semester; the worst part was however that he found he enjoyed having intelligent conversations with the boy. It wasn't as exhausting as yelling and getting in to fights with him.

Harry swallowed obviously slightly unnerved by his tone but asked his question none the less. "How can someone relieve the magical tension when they don't have anyone to...?"

"Release it for them?" Again Potter nodded at his inquiry and he had to stop a smirk from forming on his face at the boy's curiosity. "I will teach you later, right now I need to barrow your Owl to send this report to Albus. Then you need to get back to your chores so that you don't get into trouble."

Harry nodded but he wasn't sure he could finish his chores with out getting tense again and he didn't want that. At the moment he was more relaxed that he had been in months, probably years even.

Severus noting the uncertain look on the boy's face, and went to his bag pulling out a clear teal colored potion he handed it to Harry. "Drink this before you get back to work. It will ease some of the pain and help you finish your chores without exhausting yourself further. I'll warn you now however you will be extremely tired once it wears off."

Nodding again Harry took both the potion and the sealed parchment to his room, having already put his shirt back on. He gave the letter to Hedwig and watched her fly off before taking the potion and going down stairs. His breathing came easier and not everything hurt as bad.

Severus watched his most 'hated' student leave the room, a feeling of dread knotting his stomach. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to the boy before he had a chance to get him away from here. Watching his charge tie the parchment to his owl's leg, he shook his head to rid it of those dark thoughts and went down stairs.

When Harry entered the kitchen, he was surprised to find Professor Snape having a civil conversation with his Aunt over a cup of tea. Raising an eyebrow at Snape over his aunt's head he continued on his way to the den to finish cleaning.

As he reached the door his aunt spotted him and ushered him over to the table. "Mr. Snape has asked me if he could barrow you for some errands tomorrow. Would you like to help him?" She ask giving him a look that said you'd better not refuse, and Harry nodded.

"What of my chores?"

"You're almost done; you only have the den and garden to worry about along with helping with meals. That won't take you long."

"I can help with the garden if you'd like." Two sets of eyes focused on him, one showing surprise and confusion for the fifth time that morning and the other showing blatant uncertainty.

"That really isn't necessary." Petunia stated kindly but with an underlying tone begging him not to push it.

"No really I insist. I have quite the green thumb, and it's been far too long since I've put it to work."

"Well I suppose if you honestly want to..." Petunia said nervously casting a glance at Snape and then Harry.

One o'clock found Harry on his knees in the garden with his Potions Professor. Both were wearing worn out blue jeans and t- shirts; Snape's was a dark green, while Harry's was gray and far too large for him. They worked at a relatively leisurely pace not worrying about the lawn because Severus had already cast a spell to cut the grass.

After about two hours of steady work, and not a word of complaint, Potter was starting to wheeze and breathe heavily. _'At_ _least I know where he gets his diligence.' _He thought remember the few times he had the boy clean cauldrons during detention, how even though he made snarky comments about his work they where practically spotless. Chancing a look at Potter, Snape noted the light sheen of sweat covering the boy's skin, and the tired look that was starting to cover the boys face.

The potion had started to wear off. "Why don't you go get cleaned up and help your aunt with dinner?" He ask silkily, turning back to his work but not missing the look on the boys face. "The potion is starting to wear off Potter, we don't need you getting into trouble because you're too tired to stand let alone finish your work." He explained shortly not really meaning to snap at the boy but old habits don't die in a few hours.

Gauging the slightly stricken look in the boy's eyes, he sneered. "I know I've been nice to you for the last few hours, but you shouldn't get too used to it." His heart clenched for some odd reason when Harry lowered his eyes and nodded. _'It wouldn't do for my old habits to die so suddenly, Potter don't take it personally.'_

_~*~  
_

Harry leaned back in to a squat brushing his hands off on his jeans, and made his way inside. Glancing back at the Potions Professor, wondering what had caused the sudden change in attitude. _'He's probably just trying not to let his mask slip.'_

Harry had set the table and was stirring the gravy when his Uncle came down the hall an angry scowl fixed on his quickly reddening face. "Why is our guest out working in the garden?" He bellowed, stalking over and grabbing Harry's arm causing his hand to slip and fall on the edge of the burner. Harry bit back his cry, Snape's care had given him, enough reserve to put his mask back up. "Well boy?"

"He offered to help. It was taking longer than I had expected and he offered to finish up so I could help with dinner." Harry bit out quickly trying to keep the anger off his face lest he get hit. His Uncle scowled at him and sneered.

"Lazy boy, you should have been able to get all of your chores done without any problems. After that's ready go to your room. If Mr. Snape asks why you weren't at dinner tell him you where tired or something." He spat and went in to the den. Harry closed his eyes and took a slow staggered breath. It hurt to breath and his body was starting to hurt all over again. He put the gravy in a bowl and set it on the table with the rest of the meal.

~*~

When he went in to dinner, he was surprised to find Harry not at the table. When he asked about it the boy's uncle gave him some lame excuse about Potter being tired. Severus didn't doubt that the boy was exhausted, but he did doubt that Potter would go to his room willingly with out eating. Vernon must have found some reason to punish him.

"I apologize for my nephew Mr. Snape." Vernon said suddenly, startling Severus from his reverie.

"What for?"

"For his laziness when he was supposed to be tending the garden." Snape could tell by looking at this man that he wanted to hurt Potter. Something must have happened when he got home, Severus decided.

'_Perhaps Potter was being something of his defiant self...But that is no reason to starve the boy.'_ Snape locked eyes with Mr. Dursley for an instant and found instantly what he was looking for. Harry wasn't being defiant he was only answering the question that was asked of him.

"I offered my help. We took longer than expected, I told him to go and help with dinner. He wasn't being lazy Mr. Dursley, its no wonder he is tired he has been working very hard." Noting the flash of anger in his host's eyes he dropped his attention to his plate before excusing himself for the night.

~*~

Harry lay in his bed listening to the sounds of dinner down stairs. He was exhausted but he couldn't sleep, he wanted to be awake when his uncle came in to punish him. He hated being caught off guard especially if he was asleep; his reflexes came too slow to help him avoid any fatal damage.

Sucking in his breath he tensed when he heard foot steps on the stairs. After a moment he knew they were not his uncles, but he still didn't particularly want to deal with Snape at the moment either, he was still confused by the mans actions earlier in the day and his constantly changing attitude toward him.

A quiet knock alerted him that the potions master had made it to his door, when he didn't answer the door slid open quietly, and the man walked in stopping about a foot from his bed, moving quietly, Harry could barely hear him.

~*~

Severus hadn't expected an answer when he knocked on the door, the boy was probably sleeping. Opting that he should probably check on him he slid the door open and moved toward the bed quietly not wanting to disturb its occupant.

"Do you normally sneak into people's rooms or am I an exception?" A quiet but perturbed but quiet voice asked, startling the fearsome Potions Master.

"No, I don't normally. You weren't at supper so I thought I'd check on you." Snape sighed mentally, he hadn't helped matters by pushing Potter away that afternoon, but he couldn't let the boy get close to him. The last person he needed to rely on was the one person that could unintentionally sell him out to the dark lord.

"Not that you care or anything, but I was told to tell you that I was tired should you ask." Snape nodded to the back that was facing him.

"Yes, that is what your uncle said, when I asked him." Severus took a chance and moved to sit on the edge of the bed behind the curve of Potter's legs. "But some how it didn't calculate that with as much work you did today you would go to bed without eating anything." Snape queried raising an eyebrow at the boy who was still staring at the bare wall.

"I'm not hungry." Harry replied but his stomach had other ideas as it growled loudly.

"Really, Hn. Well it seems that I snitched this food for nothing." He said a plate of steaming food appearing in his hand, he watched in mild amusement when Potter sat up and took the plate from him. Chuckling when after studying his face for a moment the boy tucked into the food with fervor, which awarded him with a strange look.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked after he had finished the meal.

"I told you already Potter. Albus' orders..." Watching the flicker of hope die in the green eyes, hope for what he didn't know, he didn't like the sight. "...why what did you hope I was doing this for?" Those green eyes went wide with shock, and where averted.

"Nothing I guess I just though maybe you didn't hate me as much as you seem to." Harry said softly, trying to keep the despair from his voice, having no idea why he was answering the potions masters question's truthfully.

"Hn, I see. Well you should start packing your things I plan on leaving as soon as Albus sends his reply. That should be sometime tomorrow." Standing he went for the door. "When you are finished come and get me so I can shrink your things for you. Keep your wand out and you may want to leave out a cloak, as I'm not sure how we will be leaving."

~*~

Harry sat on the bed surprise once more clear on his features, but with out hesitation he slowly went about gathering his things. It didn't take him long he hadn't unpacked much.

Searching through his things he brought out his cloak, he hadn't gotten a new one since first year so it was getting rather short. Laying it out on his bed he went a crossed the hall and knocked softly. He wondered for a moment if Snape heard him and was about to knock again when the door opened. When Snape raised his eyebrow he spoke quietly. "My stuff is together..."

"Good." Snape swept past him into his room. A few minutes later Harry's things had been shrunk and Snape was holding up Potters cloak. "It seems that if we have time tomorrow, we will need to get you a new cloak. You don't get to go to Diagon alley much do you?"

"No, sir." Harry kept his gaze focused on the floor; he didn't want to incur Snape's agitation on top of his uncle's anger. After that afternoon he was confused, and afraid of lighting the potion masters seemingly short fuse.

~*~

Snape watched Potter's odd behavior with confusion. He knew his snapping at Harry would make him wary again but he didn't think it would cause him to be afraid.

Bringing his hand up to make Potter look at him, he clenched his jaw when the boy flinched, and struggled not to flee as the tenseness of his muscles would suggest. Just as he was about to speak a tapping at the window drew his attention. Taking two deliberate but silent strides he opened the window to allow Potter's owl entrance.

She flew over to her master landing on his shoulder hooting softly in almost a comforting fashion, before coming back over to Snape. Landing on his out-stretched arm she allowed him to remove the letter from her leg. Taking the letter he opened it read it over once and walked to the door. "Grab your things and come to the guest room." He said stopping for a moment at the door before continuing out.

~*~

Harry stood there for a moment frozen by what had just happened. Why had he reacted like that? He knew that Snape wouldn't strike him, so why had he flinched. Had he become so used to being hit when a hand was raise that he was expecting it? Grabbing his things he shoved his trunk in his pocket with Hedwig's cage, and threw his cloak over his arm shoving his wand in his back pocket.

~*~

Snape stood in the shadows waiting for Potter to enter the room. There was a light rapping on the door and he murmured 'come in'. Once Potter was inside he shut the door with a click, sufficiently startling the already frightened young man in his care.

Walking toward the boy in his normal stalking way he was not surprised when Potter back up until he was against the bed. "Would you relax!?" Snape asked in an exasperated tone eyeing the boy carefully. Potter stood with his gaze carefully averted, the muscles in his neck and back tensed as if waiting for blows to rain. "Albus has sent word, as I'm sure you realize." A slow nod. "He will be sending Fawkes, as soon as he can have a port key ready, the earliest will probably tomorrow afternoon." Another nod. "You're sleeping in here tonight."

Potter's head shot up, emerald orbs showing shock and fear, the boy looked as if he was going to sink to the floor and curl in to a little ball. "Potter?" Snape let his mask fall; Potter was starting to worry him.

Hedwig flew from her perch on top of the amour to land on Harry's shoulder hooting at him she nipped gently at his ear and brushed her feathers against his face. Blinking Potter seemed to come out of his trance like state, bringing up his hand he scratched the bird on the top of her head. "Are you alright Potter?"

"Yea." Potter lowered his eyes again, shoulders relaxing slightly. "Where do you want...?"

"You will be sleeping on the bed." Again Potter looked at him in surprise. "I don't want to chance your uncle getting his hands on you tonight. He seemed rather upset about something. Did he do anything while I was outside?" Snape asked, this time it was he who turned his eyes to the floor.

"No, sir. He just threw a few well placed words." Harry replied quietly.

"I see. Well you should get some sleep. Off to bed with you." Potter laid his cloak across the end of the bed, and set his wand and glasses on the nightstand. "Take this Potter it will help you sleep."

"Sir, I don't..."

"It's not a dreamless sleep potion. I understand that you don't want your defenses lowered more than they already are. Take it Potter." He handed the potion to the boy who took it without question.

The potion took effect immediately, and Snape had to catch his charge and lower him safely to the bed stopping him from hitting his head against the headboard. Sending his magic into Harry's once again tense muscles he relaxed the boy's body and covered him with a light blanket. Conjuring an arm chair he sat and drifted into a fitful sleep, but not before locking the bedroom door.

MD:  There it's done. Want another chapter R&R please your input is appreciated but no flames they sadden me.


	4. Diagon Alley with Snape

Disclaimer: Not mine, the only thing I own is this computer and the books.

Learning as we go: First Steps .

Ch4:

Diagon Alley with Snape.

Harry woke late the next morning. Some how he was back in his room, his cloak draped over his bed. Putting on his glasses he got dressed in the nicest outfit he had, that weather would permit. Shoving his wand in his back pocket and his attaching his money bag at his waist he headed down stairs.

As he walked down the hall, he heard the voices his aunt and professor. "You have to get him out of here! Vernon will kill him when he gets home. Please Severus, I've never seen him so angry." _ 'Severus? How does Aunt Petunia know Snape?'_ Harry stayed listening by the door.

"Relax Petunia; we will be leaving this afternoon. The headmaster should send a port-key by then but if not then I will find another way."

"Alright." There was a heavy sigh. "I just hope he will be ok. Vernon has been so horrible to him this summer. I'll be happy when he is safe." Harry having heard enough pushed open the kitchen door.

The look on Snape's face told him that the Professor had known he was there and let him hear. "Oh Harry you're up." His Aunt handed him a piece of toast and a glass of juice just before Snape grabbed his arm and lead him gently to the door before he could ask any questions.

Catching a taxi they had a silent drive to London; mostly because the look on Snape's face said don't talk. Soon they where outside of the 'Leaky Cauldron' and after much fuss from the local patrons they entered through the gate to Diagon Alley.

"Potter do you have any money?" He asked staring down his long nose at the boy purely out of habit.

"Yes sir, but I'm not exactly sure if it will be enough."

"Let me see your pouch." Potter handed him a pouch of money which was filled with Knuts and Sickles and a few Galleons. Shifting the pouch around a bit he reached into his own and withdrew four of the gold coins placing them one at a time in to the boy's. "This will give you more than enough." Potter nodded. "I expect you to pay me back, not in money mind you, but I'm sure we can work something out."

Again a nod, followed by a quite 'yes, sir' and Snape was steering him through the crowded, with a firm but gentle hand between his shoulder blades. Once they reached 'Madam Malkin's' Snape stopped him at the door.

"I have some errands to run. I want you to stay here; you should have enough money to have some new robes made, and a few cloaks. I suggest a new winter and maybe a summer. If you don't have enough money I'll settle your bill when I return. Get what you like but you are to stay here. Is that understood?" Potter nodded and Snape shuffled him inside before heading on his way.

~*~

Harry stood in the entrée way of the shop looking for Madam Malkin. The kindly woman had been very helpful the last time he had been here and he hoped this time would be the same.

"Hello young man." Madam Malkin stepped out from behind one of the shelves. "How can I help you?" Harry scratched his neck anxiously and walked through the racks of pre-made robes and cloaks.

"I need some new robes, and an all weather cloak."

"Old ones get too short dear?" Harry nodded and she smiled sweetly at him. "When you get the chance bring them here, I'll put them in the used section and give you store credit. Up you go now we need to take new measurements."

After fifteen minutes the measurements where finished and Madam Malkin was showing him different styles and shades. Finding a few that he liked he asked her how much it would cost if he had eight sets of robes made. Four standard school robes, two surprisingly like Snape's, and two with what he thought he heard Hermione call a mandarin collar.

The Ones with the mandarin collar where cut so that they went to his toes and had slits up the sides to his hips which showed the loose fitting pants he would wear underneath, these he got in a dark rust with gold and plum trimmings and a forest green with silver and prussian.

The ones like Snape's he got in dark blue and green both so dark they was almost black unless they hit the light right. Sitting down to wait he wondered what Snape would say if he saw him dressed in robes almost exactly the same as his own.

~*~

In a shop on Knockturn Alley Snape searched through the last aisle of the last store he could think of to have the item he was in search of. Being that the item was very rare he wasn't surprised that he hadn't found it. This item if brewed in a potion correctly could cure almost any illness, and cancel any poison.

Checking his pocket watch, he left the store, deciding it would be prudent to retrieve Potter. On his way back to Diagon Alley he ran into Narcissa and Draco. "Hello Severus, how have you been?" Lucius Malfoy's wife asked the Potions Master with a strangely fake smile.

"Narcissa." He nodded. "I'm well, how have you two been fairing?" He asked looking between them.

"I'm alright sir but Mother misses' dad something awful." Draco gave him a sad smile then, which told him too well that not everything was fine, but Snape knew that whatever was wrong would have to wait until the start of term.

"That's good, Draco." He said with and equally sad smile though not for the same reason. "I really hate to run but I have a lot to do today and should be going. Hang on, everything will work out soon." He gave Draco a gentle squeeze on his shoulder before turning and walking way, his stride just as graceful as ever with perhaps just a hint of urgency.

Stepping out of the dank alley the Potions Master headed for the Apothecary just to be sure that the Malfoy's where not following. After buying a few minor ingredients to refill his stores, he made his way towards Madam Malkin's.

Harry was up on one of the stools trying on the green Mandarin, while the Madam made the final adjustments to the garment, and he tried to decide on either Sea foam, or cream colored pants. "Get them both." A silky voice said from behind one of the shelves startling Harry. "Never thought you would be one for green, Potter."

Snape stepped from his hiding place, moving over to inspect the boy's choices. "I see you decided to get some new robes for day ware." Potter eyed him carefully for a reaction, but got none as Snape's fingers passed over the two that where almost exact replicas of the style potions professor wore.

Stopping on the other Mandarin collared one, he lifted it. "Might I make a few suggestions?" Potter nodded slowly. "Make these two sleeveless and buy shirts to wear under them." The boy seemed to think on the idea for a moment, and then nodded, Severus catching the stray thought; _'To allow greater range of motion.'_ had to stop from smiling, because the boy had fallowed his train of thought.

Fifteen minutes later Harry had two shirts and pants for each Mandarin collared robe. For the rust he had gotten rust, and dark purple shirts, the green he had decided on prussian and cream shirts. As for pants he decided on black, brown, sea foam, and cream.

Snape had also decided that he needed some decent dress pants to wear with his other two robes and they decided that black would be best for now, and should he need anything else they would get them later. He wound up getting two all weather cloaks as well. Both were black but instead of being the standard cotton, one was heavier with a lining of soft black fur and silver clasps.

Harry's head was spinning and he worried that he wouldn't have enough money. He didn't like the idea of owing the professor; especially because he didn't know what the man wanted him to do to repay him. Thankfully he almost had enough and Snape only had to lend him another sickle.

Leaving the shop Severus decided against taking the boy to Gringotts, it was getting crowded, so he steered him back in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. Potter now owed him four Galleons and a Sickle. He would have let it go money didn't really bother him, but he figured Potter would be happier if he got to repay him or feel as if he earned the money.

As they sat for lunch he tried to think of something he could have the boy do. Deciding on having Potter help him by chopping ingredients or helping with potions; yes he did realize that the only reason Harry did so bad in his class was because he tormented the boy his O. showed that. Stretching he paid their bill and lead them out into the muggle world. Walking a few blocks in silence he was startled when Potter spoke to him.

"Did you find what you where looking for sir?" Harry feeling relatively at ease with his professor for the moment decided to try at civil conversation. Expecting Snape to snap at him however he was surprised when the older man spoke to him in a calm even tone.

"No Potter, I didn't."

"May I ask what you where looking for?" Snape stopped and looked at him oddly for a moment.

"A Silver Cobra." He said slowly and seeing the curiosity in Potter's eyes he hailed a taxi and continued to explain. "It is a very rare and poisonous snake. Its skin when its shed is very powerful and takes on a silver hue."

He explained all the things the skin could be used for and when he was done they where already walking up the stairs to gather their things. Neither noticed the car in the driveway or the slamming of the back door.

They entered the guest room to find Fawkes sitting on the bed with a note.

_Fawkes will bring you to my office when you're ready._

_ Albus_

Severus glared at the bird. "And he couldn't send you last night, why?" The phoenix just trilled as if to say 'how the hell should I know.' Stuffing their things in their pockets Severus decided last minute to wrap Harry's ribs to prevent further damage. He was just finishing when Vernon appeared in the door with a rifle, aimed at Potter's chest.

"You won't take him! The murdering freak needs to get what he deserves." Vernon bellowed cocking the gun.

"You will not harm him ever again." Snape said standing up, stepping in front of Harry. His words dripped with venom causing Harry to shiver. Then there was a gun shot and Snape was falling against him. Acting out of instinct Harry wrapped and arm around the Professor's torso and called to Fawkes. Who landed on the Snape's shoulder and they disappeared.

MD: Ok its done I know its short but the next one should be out soon promise. R&R please.


	5. Injuries Old And New

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing Harry Potter except for copies of all the books and a Hermione figurine that my Aunt got me. X (

Learning As We Go: First Steps

Ch: 5

Injuries Old and New

Upon arriving at their destination, Fawkes trilled and flew out of the room. Regaining his bearings Harry pulled open Snape's shirt causing the man to hiss. "Sorry sir." He whispered leaning Snape back against his shoulder, he bunched the cloth and pressed it against the wound causing the professor to wince.

Severus tried to relax his body and force his mind to focus, his breathing was coming in gasps because of the pain and his body was starting to shake. "Please hold on Sir." Potters shaky but other wise calm voice broke him from his dazed musings. The boy was afraid for him he realized, but he stored the information away for later.

"I'm fine Potter it's not that bad..."

"What in Merlin's name happened?!" Madam Pomfrey asked rushing into the room; which both men now realized was the infirmary; followed closely by the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall.

"My uncle shot him..." Harry whispered as the medi-witch checked over Severus moving his hand to check the wound then pressed it back before levitating him over to the bed and instructing Harry not to move his hand while she found the potion. Just as she was about to go to her cabinet when Fawkes entered the room and landed on the bed next to Harry's hand.

"Fine lot of help you've been bloody bird." Snape mumbled, and Fawkes gave an indignant trill before head butting Harry's hand. Pulling the cloth away Harry watched with the others as three crystalline tears fell into the wound closing it and causing the bullet to push out of the healing flesh.

"I wonder why he didn't do that in the first place." McGonagall mused shifting in her spot beside Dumbledore.

"He probably didn't know how sever Professor Snape's injuries where..." Harry started but stopped when all eyes focused on him, and tried not to turn crimson.

"Well then. Now that Severus is taken care of I do believe that the original reason we are all here is to tend to you Mr. Potter." Pomfrey smiled at him sweetly.

Harry tensed, he wasn't sure that he really wanted every one to know, but he was sure they already knew at least half of it. Snape had already sent the letter and he was standing there shirtless with his ribs wrapped.

Glancing over uncertainly at Snape, he was surprised when the man gave him a reassuring nod. Moving slowly he walked over to the bed Madam Pomfrey was standing beside and pulled himself onto it with a little effort and a wince of pain.

"Alright Harry, all I'm going to do is examine you to confirm Professor Snape's findings and make sure he didn't miss any thing..." She spoke softly noting the wary look about the boy. "...not that I think you did Severus." She added after receiving a glare from the Potions Master, and turned her concentration back to what she was doing.

Severus paid very close attention to Potter as the examination commenced. The boy's muscles where very tense but he didn't look like he was going to shy away. He wanted to send out his magic to sooth the boy but he knew if he did, he would very likely influence Poppy's scan.

Albus watched both of the young men he considered like sons, Severus whose heart seemed frozen had taken on a seemingly protective air over Harry, who now seemed extremely tense and very jumpy. He wondered what could have happened to change the two so much.

He knew Harry was having trouble dealing with the death of Sirius, and now about he beatings but how long had they been going on to make the boy this afraid. What could have happened to make Severus seem like an over protective father, it was very rare to see the stoic young man display any sort of affection.

"Ok Potter scans done how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He responded automatically, obviously out of reflex.

"Potter." Snape warned and the boy's gaze snapped to Severus's, fear instantly flooding those emerald orbs. "You're not at your relative's you don't have to lie about your health." Snape told him calmly, and the boy nodded lowering his gaze to the floor. "Tell her how you have been feeling."

"Tired." Potter answered quietly.

"And." Snape pressed, Harry hesitated. "Tell her Potter she can't help you if you don't." McGonagall looked as if she was going to say something to him, but Albus held up his hand and shook his head.

"I've been feeling rather ill..." Harry started slowly and hesitated again.

"For how long?"

"A few weeks..." Harry said looking up and directly at Snape before continuing "...my relatives locked me out while they where away, it rained while they where gone." Harry took a deep labored breath and winced. "Every thing hurts." He added tiredly, the look on his face showed he was dead on his feet.

"Ok Harry, can you stay awake long enough for me to get some healing potions into you?" Harry nodded and Poppy went over to her cabinet. Taking out three vials for Harry and one for Severus she headed back to her charges. After giving the boy the potions she laid him back against the pillows and covered him with a warm blanket under which he instantly fell asleep.

Turning on Severus, she prepared herself for an argument. "You've lost quite a bit of blood I want you to stay here." Snape rolled his eyes but agreed to everyone's surprise, and took the blood-replenishing potion she gave him before laying back against the pillows.

Standing beside Harry's bed Albus brushed the bangs from the boys face only to frown when the boy instinctively shied from the contact. "He has been reacting like that since I retrieved him. He was calmer this morning when we went to Diagon Alley though, and yesterday until his uncle got home..." Snape trialed off resting his head back against the Pillow again. Albus smile at him sadly and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I can never right all the wrongs I've done this boy Severus. I don't think he will ever forgive me for all he has been put through."

"Surly you can't blame your self for all the trouble that boy has gotten into!?" Snape spat slipping easily back in to the mask of the greasy git with a scowl.

"No Severus I don't, but it's very hard not to think I should have done better by him in a lot of ways." Snape was about to refute him but Dumbledore held up his hand. "I could have done better by you as well Severus. I am sorry, but I can't change the past. I can only try to do better in the future."

Albus patted Snape's knee and stood up. Snape looked at him in concealed astonishment. The headmaster suddenly looked very old and weary. Once the man reached the door he stopped. "I trust I can rely on you to continue your watch over Harry?"

"Of course Albus." Severus replied knowing that inadvertently Albus was referring to his constant secret watch over the child he loved to hate.

"He'll need you more now you know. I may need you to take him for the rest of the summer." As if sensing Severus's protest he continued. "You are the only one who will not coddle him. He needs some one who can be strong but sympathize with what he is going through."

"I don't sympathize." Snape said gruffly.

"I can tell by your eyes and by how you handled him today that you do Severus. Get some rest. We can discuss this later." Watching the headmaster leave, Snape soon turned his gaze to fall on the sleeping Potter. Groaning inwardly he closed his eyes thinking _'why me'_ before drifting into an uneasy sleep.

~*~

Later that evening Madam Pomfrey woke Severus from a nightmare but when she questioned him about it he told her is was nothing and asked if there was anything else, when she didn't leave. "You can leave. I would suggest waiting till Harry wakes I don't know how he will react when he wakes up but from what I've seen he is..."

"I will stay Poppy I need to speak with Albus about a few things any way." She nodded.

"Very well, I need to go see Minerva about Harry taking his potion for the next few days."

"Perhaps you should wait for Albus, Poppy. He said something to me earlier about Harry staying with me for the rest of the summer Holidays." The medi-witches eyes went wide but she only nodded.

They didn't have to wait long for the headmaster to make an appearance. It was right after dinner and he had brought a tray of food for the young men, but seeing as Harry was still asleep he placed a warming charm on it and set it on the table between the two beds.

"So what have you decided Albus?"

"We will have to see. I will have him come and get his medication from you Severus twice daily for the next week. Minerva and I have charmed the dormitory to monitor his condition. I will be able to tell you what we've decided in a few days. You may want to prepare a room for him in the mean time."

"Alright Albus, but I don't understand why if you think you will need to stick him in my care any way." Albus smiled at this man he considered a son.

"Only to see if I can discover how deep the mental damage has gone Severus."

"There are easier ways." Albus just smile and went to shake Harry from his sleep. Bad idea, Harry's arms flew up to cover his head and he curled into a little ball.

"I'm sorry, Uncle I didn't mean to." The boy whimpered, and worry creased Albus's brow taking the twinkle out of his blue eyes.

"Harry..." No response. "...it's ok my boy you're safe at Hogwarts." Still Harry shook obviously caught in the end of a dream.

"Here Albus let me." Severus said climbing out of his bed and sitting on the edge of Potters. "Potter, come now wake up." Harry whimpered again. "Your Uncle is not here and he isn't going to hurt you."

Frightened green eyes darted around with in the safety of the circle of the boy's arms. "I told you I wouldn't let you get hurt." Potter shivered. "Do remember why I said that?" He asked in an attempt to draw Potter from the last throws of the dream.

"Because y-y-you like your head attached to your shoulders and D-d-dumbledore wouldn't allow it to stay there if you let anything happen to me..." He stuttered voice quivering not hiding any of the fear the boy was feeling.

"That's right." Severus said gently uncurling Harry from his protective ball, but only as far as the boy would let him. Once he got the boys arms away from his face and his legs in some semblance of normalcy, he looked at Albus as if to ask 'does- that- answer-your-question' to which the headmaster only nodded.

"Harry are you hungry?" The headmaster asked hoping it wouldn't put the boy into panic once again. Slowly Harry looked at him embarrassment showing in his eyes as he sat up and nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, I was beginning to think that no one was going to eat the food I brought up." He said jovially, smiling gently at the boy hoping it would let him know that he understood.

Picking up both plates he handed one to Harry and shoved the other at Severus giving him a look that said you had better eat it. Knowing all too well that if left to his own devices he would not.

Harry watched his Professors in profound amusement and confusion. He had expected worry and sympathy from the headmaster but instead he received compassion and understanding. Snape was acting strange again and was being exceedingly gentle with him and it scared and comforted him. He didn't understand why his most hated professor was acting the way he was. It seemed as if he honestly wanted to help him, but Harry knew better he was only following orders.

What struck him the most however was the way Dumbledore was acting toward Snape, and he wondered why he had never noticed it before, the older man treated the potions master just as he had seen Mrs. Weasley treat her children. It made his heart hurt he didn't know of any one who he felt close enough with that he would allow them to dote over him. Turning his attention to the plate before him he tucked in.

Albus stifled a chuckle as both young men tucked in to their meal at the same time. He had noted the way Harry had been watching them and caught the sadness that flashed in the boys eyes, and hoped it wouldn't be much longer before both of his boys realized they weren't alone and let the other in.

Harry lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. After they had finished eating Snape and Dumbledore left, Snape told Harry he would be back later and that he had to talk to him about something, which left Harry to sit in confusion for two hours. He questioned why Snape was being so nice to him; it was too much to hope that Snape actually cared wasn't it?

Wishing that someone cared brought painful thoughts of Sirius, which got him thinking about occlumency and if only he had tried harder. Closing his eyes tight he tried to stop the tears and didn't hear someone enter the ward.

~*~

Severus was heading back to check on Potter and give him his second set of potions that would drain the liquid from his lungs. After dinner he had gone with Albus to set up a room for Potter in his quarters.

Upon entering his rooms he talked to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin telling the man that the boy would be staying in his rooms and it would be most helpful if something could be arranged with his snake or just in Parseltongue so that Potter would be the only student allowed to enter the rooms with out Snape.

Albus had a strange twinkle in his eyes the entire time and it irritated him to no end, he was beginning to think accepting without an argument was a bad idea, at the moment he couldn't explain why he did it past saving him a headache. He knew some where in his slowly thawing heart that it was because he was worried for the boy and that he did care but he wasn't ready to admit that to him self yet.

He and Albus had spent the last two hours cleaning, and furnishing the bed room a-crossed the hall from Severus's own. He hadn't used it at all it was completely empty with the exception of a few boxes and his old chest, which they moved in to the sitting room and cleaned the room with a few quick cleaning charms.

After about five minutes of trying to decide what colors the boy would like, they figured it would be best to let the Potter decide for himself. They found a nice oak high chest with brass lions heads for pulls with ball and claw feet on the bottom of cabriole-legs, and a four poster bed of the same wood with the head of a lion carved into the crest of the head board. New drapes and a mattress would have to be bought for the bed but that would wait to see how Potter would like the rooms set up.

Severus stopped at the door to the ward praying that Potter would react well to the news. Pushing the door open he wasn't ready for the sight that met him. Walking to the boy in quick elegant strides he sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out he wiped a tear from Potters cheek.

Green eyes snapped open clouded with fear until the boy realized who he was. The situation was odd; usually Severus expected fear but this time he was relieved when it faded. "Alright Potter?" A slow nod against his hand made his heart start to ache, so he drew away. "I have another potion for you to take."

"Sir?" Harry looked at him confusion written clearly on his face, but none of the fear from before.

"Poppy gave you potions earlier to heal physical damage." He explained. "This one is to drain the liquid from your lungs."

"Ok." Harry said looking a little unnerved, but waited for Snape to give him the potion.

"Open your mouth Potter, this works rather quickly and I don't need you dropping the vile." He replied to the boys questioning look.

"How exactly is this going to drain?" The 'golden boy' asked looking a little scared.

"Out your mouth, it isn't very pleasant but usually we catch this sort of thing a lot sooner." Snape heard the boy groan something akin to 'why me' and he gave the boy a grim smile. "Why indeed." Helping Potter tip his head back Snape poured the contents of the vile down his throat.

After a few minutes Harry paled and looked like he was going to vomit, which in a way he was. Placing a bowl in his lap Snape rubbed his back. "Don't fight it Potter just let it come up."

An hour later one very tired Harry Potter was leaning against the strong torso of Professor Severus Snape. The boy's breath coming in gasps, his lungs burning from effort. Severus watched as Potter fought to keep his head from falling back against his shoulder.

The potions master had no idea how he came to support the boy, but at the moment, the child's health was more important. Taking Potters chin, he led the boys head back to rest against his shoulder, and when he started to protest, he silenced him with 'sleep child.'

Sitting in the quiet ward Severus waited until Potter's breathing became slow and deep before laying him down. After casting a cleaning charm he covered his 'charge' in a warm blanket and sat down in a chair beside the bed.

MD: Done, hope you like please R&R if you like it or have any suggestions. The next chapter probably won't be up until Monday next Friday at the latest hopefully.


	6. Into the snakes den again

1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I wouldn't be writing this if it was.

Learning as we go: First steps

Ch: 6

In to the Snakes Den again.

~*~

The next morning Harry woke to sunlight streaming through the window. Snuggling down into the warm covers, he tried to draw in the warmth, and comfort from the haze of sleep still lingering on the fringe of his consciousness. Then the sound of footsteps and the door opening put him on the alert.

"I see, Mr. Potter that you are awake." Snape's silky voice cut through the silence, and the memories of what happened the night before came rushing back. His mind tried to work out its confusion, but he quickly decided that it would be prudent to let it be and work it out later.

Snape watched Potter tense as he entered the room. Making his presence known; he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Feeling better?" He questioned receiving a nod with the boy's attempt to sit up. Griping Potter's shoulder, he noted a flinch but helped him sit upright. "Good we have a lot to do today."

Finding himself on the receiving end of confused emerald orbs he gave a mental sigh and prayed that this day was not going to be as long as he thought. "Albus has decided that you are to stay under my care for the remainder of the holiday." As expected Potter paled. "I agreed with him." Snape continued feeling it would be best to get it over with. "We spent the majority of last night preparing a room for you in my quarters."

"Why can't I just stay in the dormitories, sir?" Potter asked looking a little scared.

"Because of your episode last night." Severus answered him truthfully. "Apparently Albus believes me to be the best person to deal with your current condition." Snape sneered, causing Potter to flinch with his tone. He knew that he had made it obvious that he was not pleased with the arrangement and once again had been goaded into it or at least that was what he wanted the boy to think.

"Oh." Came the quiet reply, as Harry tried to avoid his professor's intense gaze.

"Come along." Snape said rising from the bed. Retrieving Potter's bathrobe he helped him put it on, and they left the ward heading for the dungeons.

Harry followed Snape through the halls; it was odd being at school without the noisy chatter of his classmates. As they reached the dungeon halls, a slight chill passed over him and a knot formed in his stomach causing nervous nausea. He was going to be staying in the heart of Slytherin territory for the remainder of holiday and worse he was going to be staying with Snape. Snape hated him!

*Good morning Masster Potter.* A whispered or rather hissed voice cut through his musings, and he once again took in his surroundings. They had stopped in front of a portrait that could only be Salazar Slytherin, a sky blue snake with black and grayish markings sat curled at his feet.

"Morning." He replied after realizing it was the snake addressing him, and received an amused look from her master.

"So this is the young Mr. Potter." The man said patting the snake gently. "Good of you to keep dear Professor Snape company boy. He doesn't get much company."

"That is quite enough Salazar, work out a password with him and let us in we have much to do today." Snape snapped, and the house founder frowned at him but conceded.

_*He isss quite grumpy isssn't he?*_ The man in the portrait said to him in Parseltongue. _*Well we ssshould ssset up a passssword for you, anything you would like?*_

_*No sssir not that I can think of.*_ Harry answered back surprisingly in the language he had only spoken once before when he was actually trying.

_*Nothing?*_ Salazar queried. _*Well then I sssupposed that 'Domum' ssshall do for now.*_ Potter nodded. _*If you forget it, you will have to have a long chat with me before I will let you in. I do believe you are the only parsssseltongue in the ssschool so it ssshouldn't be hard to prove you are you now would it?*_

"No Sir." Harry said in English, sensing Snape's raising temper. Salazar must have noticed as well because he turned his attention to Snape.

"Password?" He asked and a rather irritated Potions Master snapped back.

"_Serpens Specus."_ The painting slid in and to the side revealing an opening with snakes carved around it into an arch. Snape lead him in to a small living room. It was not what he had been expecting.

Two black couches sat facing each other in the middle of the room purple and silver throw pillows arranged on each. Between those a black and white marble table sat, each of the four legs were carved into a dragon sitting with their wings spread so that the table rested on them and the top of its head.

The fireplace was a light colored stone with snakes again carved to the frame opening, above the mantle hung a picture of a young woman with her two children, with many smaller portraits on the mantle, and a few candlesticks. There were three bookshelves against the wall simple looking but made of what seemed to be mahogany. Through out the room there was rich purple and silver carpeting.

"Everything to your liking Mr. Potter?" Snape asked watching the boy take in the room, not exactly meaning for his words to come out as sharp as they did. The frightened look reappeared on the boys face and Snape cursed knowing he would be seeing it frequently and hated it because it pulled at the ice still coating his heart. He raised an eyebrow to let the boy know he wanted an answer.

"I-its very nice, sir." Potter stuttered and Snape nodded.

"Come along, your room is this way." He said moving down a hall on the left side of the fireplace.

Playing with a loose string on his robe Harry followed. When Snape reached a door on the right side of the hall, he stopped ushering Harry inside. Upon entering the room, Harry couldn't keep the surprise from his face. There wasn't much in the room but it was more than he had ever had before. Looking around his gaze fell on the bed and turned from surprise to confusion, there was no mattress or hangings.

"We will get those while we are out today." Snape said answering the question Harry had yet to ask.

'_I really wish he wouldn't do that.'_ Harry thought, walking over to the high chest; missing the smirk that crossed Snape's face, opening one of the drawers he found his new robes folded neatly and assumed that the house elf's had taken care of his clothing. Turning back around he found Snape watching him closely, and drew back wondering what he had done now.

Severus watched the boy explore his new surroundings with docile interest. The surprise on Potters face when he had entered the room made him wonder but he quickly figured that the boy wasn't used to so much lavishness even if this rooms decorating could be considered meager.

"Albus thought you might like to decide the color scheme." He said when the boy turned to look at him, ignoring the fact that he flinched away from his thoughtful gaze. "You can choose any colors you like, just try to keep the Gryffindor-ness to a minimum please. I don't want to walk in here and be blinded." He teased in a warm tone. Potter gave him the strangest look at his sense of humor. "Yes Potter that was a joke." He said allowing an almost friendly smirk to slip through his mask.

Harry's head was spinning again; Snape was acting too weird it was confusing considering that, it was his most hated teacher who loved to torment him and he was making a joke. "…Err ok." He said walking around the room again. He wasn't sure what to do he had never been given a choice as to what his surroundings looked at. He couldn't decide what he wanted to change first and didn't want to over do it and risk irritating Snape. "Um…" He bit his lip and looked at Snape.

"Yes." The boy looked extremely nervous as if anything asked for would set off something unpleasant. "What do you want Potter, if your going to be staying here then you should be comfortable."

"Err…IthinkI'dlikethewallsdarkblue." Harry said quickly.

"What was that?" Snape asked understanding what Potter had said but wanting to have the boy tell him out right.

"Blue…I'd like the walls Navy Blue. If that is ok." Potter said uncertainly.

"_Pigmentum Mutari_." Snape said flicking his wand boredly. Suddenly the walls became a wash of color. Harry's eyes went wide and Snape fought back a smirk. "Any thing else?"

"Not that I can think of right now, sir." Potter said with a little more confidence.

"Ok then. You should take a shower and get dressed I want to leave after breakfast." Snape said turning to walk out the door. "The bathroom is at the end of the hall. It connects directly to my room so make sure you close both doors."

Harry watched as Snape left the room turning towards the living room. Going over to the High chest, he pulled out his rust mandarin robes with the purple undershirt and black pants. Entering the bathroom, he looked around. It had all the modern water works, a purple and black marble tub and sink. The towels that sat up on a shelf were dark purple, taking one down Harry stripped down and got in the tub to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later Harry made his way out to the living room; Professor Snape was sitting on one of the couches reading a thick leather bound book

When Potter entered the room Severus focused, his gaze so that it seemed like he was reading but in actuality, he was observing the boy quietly. Potters cheeks where flushed, but there was a healthy pallor to his skin; the flushed look must have been from the shower. Watching the boy move about the room silently he noted how easily he moved in the wizard clothing, even though it was quite different to what he was accustom to wearing.

After a few moments of waiting for Snape to acknowledge him, he debated on whether or not he should investigate the bookshelves. Walking over to the dark mahogany structures, he saw that the wood wasn't as undecorated as he first thought; along the edges were ivy designs. Feeling eyes on him he turned to find a sliver gray colored cat. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Snape who still paid him no mind. Deciding it would be better to sit and wait for Snape to tell him what he could and could not do so he wouldn't evoke the professor's wrath.

Snape listened as Harry came back from the bookshelves and sat on the other couch a-crossed from him. Turning his focus back to his book and the passage he was reading on Silver cobras he finished the paragraph he had been reading and closed the tome deciding that he would ask Hagrid if he had seen any in the forest, wondering why he had not thought to do so before.

Looking directly at Potter he was surprised to find the boy playing with his cat. The cat was lying on its back while the boy rubbed his belly a content smile on his face. Clearing his throat granted him the focus of both sets of green eyes. Making a 'psting' sound, he called the cat to him, who quickly rolled over, jumping off the boys lap and climbed into his masters', butting its head against his hand, which moved to stroke its fur.

Looking back at Potter, he caught a brief look of fear that flashed in the boys eyes. _'Does he honestly think that he would get in trouble for touching my cat?' _He wondered and the cat mewed in response. Looking at it, he nodded to her and she returned to Potters lap and began to purr rubbing against his chin.

"Her name is Quick Silver." He said gaining Potters attention once more, as he rose from his seat. Moving towards the bookshelves, he felt Potters eyes on him. Putting the book back, he sat down beside him on the couch. Potter went ridged as he reached out to scratch Silver between the ears while she sat in the boys lap, and Snape sighed mentally. "Potter, do you honestly think I would scold you for playing with my cat?" He asked bluntly hoping to shake the boy from his self-induced tension.

"I don't know sir…" Harry said watching the man carefully, ready to flee at any sign of anger.

"I won't. You weren't hurting her and quite frankly I was surprised she came to you." Harry blinked; he hadn't expected Snape to tell him anything about well anything yet here the man was talking to him about his cat. "She doesn't like many people."

Severus caught the glimmer in the boy's eye and smirked back at him satisfied when Potter blushed and looked ashamed for the thought. "Yes just like her master." He said evenly the very slight warmth in his eyes betraying his amusement.

"She's a beautiful cat sir." Harry said stroking her back, avoiding Snape's gaze.

"Albus gave her to me…said something about me spending far too much time alone." Potter smiled and Severus gave his own half smirk. "We should eat and be on our way." Severus said changing the subject and the focus to the food that had appeared on the table, pouring himself a cup of tea he took his plate and leaned back against the arm of the couch, watching Potter from the corner of his eye.

Harry looked at all the food; there were two plates with an assortment of what was on the other trays. When Snape had sat beside him, he had not been sure what to do. Since the beginning of break, the only reason anyone came near him was to either beat him yell at him or give him more chores. He didn't know what to expect for this man. It was no secret that Snape disliked him maybe even hated him, but now he was being well…civil and almost nice.

Severus watched the boy as he hesitantly took the plate and started to eat. Turning back to his own meal, he noted that Potter would look at him every few minutes in a wary sort of way, almost as if he expected the food to be taken from him. Once he was finished, he put his plate down and picked up Silver. Sitting her in his lap he petted her soft fur allowing the action and her presence relax him, as he mulled over all of his new 'charges' reactions over the past few days.

First, there was the boy's aversion to touch; his hesitance to do anything that could possibly cause someone to be angry with him; particularly making a valid opinion or having any attention what so ever place on him. Then there was his odd reluctance to accept any act of kindness even though it was painfully obvious that he yearned for the soft words and comforting gestures. _'How long has he been suffering for him to react in such a way? He wants so much but he is afraid to accept when it is offered expecting it to be taken away and bring pain…'_

'_It's worse than that master.'_

'_Is it, Silver? Well do tell my pet.'_

'_He is afraid of you, and you are confusing him with your constant change in attitude.'_

'_I noticed that. I can understand him being afraid of me, I haven't really given him a reason not to be, but the extent to which he reacts puzzles me.'_

'_His uncle master. He puts you some what in that position now, expecting your frustrations to be taken out on him.'_

'_Me? Well yes, I suppose. I have tormented him for the past five years, but I have never struck him…'_

'_Never, Master? If I remember…'_

'_Ah yes last year. So he thinks that because of that I will use him as my personal punching bag; pardon the Muggle terminology?'_

'_Not completely, I think it is more out of reaction than anything. You are the one person in the wizarding world besides the Dark Lord and Draco who gives him a hard time and seems to want him destroyed. It's the same with his uncle and cousin in the Muggle world.'_

'_Ah. I see. Some one has been snooping.'_

'_Yes, and you where wrong about his shields.'_

'_Was I?'_

'_Yes his natural ones are quite strong, for some reason you evoke such strong emotions he; as much as he fights you; lets you in. Your approval seems all too important for such an "arrogant brat" as you say.' _Silver butted her head against his chin pulling him from his thoughts, and then she strutted over to Potter, curling up in his lap she began to purr. "Great now my cat likes you better Potter." Severus said in a mock-exasperated tone as he stretched and stood up. Looking at the boy, he was surprised to find a frightened, crestfallen look on his face. _'Silver?'_

'_He thinks your upset with him.'_

"Potter?"

"I'm sorry…" A soft voice replied from the lowered face.

"Why?" Severus asked moving to stand before the boy, looming over him turning out not to be the best idea as Potter tried to shrink into the cushions.

"I didn't m-m-mean to."

"It's ok Potter." He said leaning down and resting a hand on the boy's shoulder, causing him to flinch, but not struggle to get away. Using his other hand he brought Potters gaze to meet him, only to find the boy's eyes closed. "Potter look at me." He said gently penetrated by the saddest Green eyes he had ever seen. There was so much pain and fear lying beneath the surface of Potter's slowly deteriorating shell, so much grief, all of which was going to have to be dealt with. "It's not your fault, so don't be sorry." A hesitant nod and he released the boy from his hold. "Besides now she has some one to play with." Straightening he gave Potter an 'I don't play' look and was rewarded with an ill-concealed sparkle in the boy's eyes. _'Ugh, what's happening to me? I'm doing things just to get that sad look off of his face.'_

'_Perhaps you care?' _At this voice, Severus gave his cat a hard look, which was heading back into his room and turned back to Potter.

Harry was once again confused. Snape had just made a joke to make him feel better or at least he hoped that's what the man was doing. He didn't understand why he had reacted that way to what Snape had said; it was obvious now that he thought about it that the man had been joking. This day couldn't get any stranger.

"Alright Potter lets go." Snape said breaking Harry from his, thoughts and he rose to face the older man. "You should get your cloak." Harry gave him a strange look, the weather was nice. "Madam Pomfrey threatened that if I didn't make sure you stayed warm and didn't exhaust your self that she would…well it wouldn't be pleasant." Harry nodded and went into his room to grab his lighter cloak and walked back out to find Snape waiting for him at the door.

"Sir?" He asked as the left the room and made their way towards the entrance hall.

"Yes, Potter."

"How am I supposed to get anything I don't have any money? Where are we going?"

"The headmaster is paying for it, and for now we are heading for Hogsmeade, if we don't find what you need there then we will make another trip to Diagon Alley." Stepping out the front doors of the school, a carriage awaited them; Hagrid was standing beside a team of two thestrals feeding them a bit of raw meat.

"Hi there 'arry." The large man said sporting a broad smile causing Potter to bound down the steps into the half giant's friendly embrace. Snape walked toward them in an unhurried gate wondering how Potter could be so relaxed with some people and so wary with others. Of course, the half giant had never done anything to cause Harry's trust to waver. By the time he reached the duo, they had broken the hug and Hagrid had Harry feeding the beasts that pulled the Hogwarts carriages.

"Hagrid a word if you would." Snape said fixing the man with a look telling him it was important.

"Um, sure. Here Harry won't be a moment finish feed'n them ok?" Harry nodded and watched Hagrid walk a little way's away to speak with Snape, before turning back to the thestrals. "What is it professor?"

"I have a favor to ask." Hagrid nodded always willing to help but finding it odd, Snape would ask him for help. "I've been looking for a silver cobra, but haven't had any luck. I would appreciate it if you could keep an eye out for one when you are in the forbidden forest."

"Sure Professor. I think I may know of an area where there are some shedden's. Perhaps I can find a nest." The giant mumbled as they walked back over to where Potter was waiting. "Oh! Dumbledore told me about Harry. Do you think it would be alright if he came down for tea? I haven't had much chance to talk ter him since…"

"Perhaps, it may be helpful for him. He does seem rather close to you. I only have one condition. If he tells you anything that would be helpful for me to know you will tell either Albus or my self."

"O' course if will help 'arry." Snape nodded, Harry couldn't tell what they where talking about but strangely he wasn't worried about it. When they reached the carriage Hagrid fixed him with another hug and helped him in, Snape followed and they where on their way down the road.

As they left the school grounds Harry decided that he would attempt to make conversation. "What where you and Hagrid talking about?" He wasn't expecting Snape to answer and was surprised when he got one.

"He is going to look into finding a Silver Cobra for me. He also wanted to know if it would be alright for you to come down for tea." Potters eye lit up for the first time since he had arrived and Snape found himself liking the look. "I told him yes but you are not to exhaust your self."

"Thank you, sir." Potter said quietly returning his gaze to the window. Snape forced down a frown at the boy's subdued reaction when it was painfully obvious that the news had made him happy.

"What's wrong Potter I thought you would be happy? Was my impression of your friendship with the games keeper wrong?"

"No sir, I…it's just…err." An uncomfortable silence ensued as the boy tried to think of the best way to say something that wouldn't get him in trouble.

"Speak your mind Potter. You aren't going to get in trouble for telling me what's bothering you. I'd rather think you would realize that is why the headmaster has me looking after you." Snape finished in a quiet but slightly exasperated tone efficiently frightening the boy again but at the same time forcing him to speak.

"Why are you doing this?" His voice was barely a whisper, small and frightened.

"What?"

"I said…"

"I heard what you said." Snape cut him off in a direct but even tone. "But what do you mean?" Severus had a good idea as to what the boy meant, he had asked Albus the same question all those years ago. The only difference was Albus could more readily offer the kind of relationship that had developed between them, Severus didn't know how or if he really wanted to, but this was what Albus was pushing him towards. He knew the old fool was up to something, but why did it have to be this?

"Why are you helping me, past the fact that Professor Dumbledore has ordered it that is?" Severus looked into the boys eyes, finding the suspicion he found his answer.

"You remind me of some one I once knew. I don't want you to make his mistakes." Snape then turned to look at the window and they finished the rest of the ride in silence.

Once they reached Hogsmeade Snape had to force Harry to try out a few mattresses, which thank god only mad the boy angry but after the first two he tried out the rest on his own. After choosing the mattress Snape lead him over to the hangings and helped him pick out some that would not clash with the walls of his room.

After a few minutes, Harry narrowed it down to a dark blue that would match the walls and a lighter translucent sky blue. Telling Snape his choices, he was confused when the professor told the clerk to make both, until Snape explained that the frame of his bed was fitted for two sets of hangings and the two that he had picked would work nicely together.

Telling the clerk that he would send an elf to pick up their order Snape led him from the store and into the bookstore. Harry had never noticed this store before but he found quaint, with chairs set up around an inviting hearth, and the walls lined with rows of bookshelves. As they entered, Snape was pounced on by a small child from the top of a latter. Harry felt fear raise in his throat at the prospect of the mans anger, instead he heard a soft giggle and a low snort.

"Hello Maggie." Severus said swinging the child around in front of him so he could better support her weight, glancing at Potter he noted the ill concealed fear and surprise that had found its way a-crossed the boys face. _'Must have expected me to react badly, perhaps bringing him here was a good idea. It may help him to trust me.'_

"Uncle Sevus you listenin?" The child asked pulling at his hair and bringing in his attention back to her.

"I'm sorry, little one what is it?"

"Isaiah broked Susie." Maggie held up the doll with its arm torn off.

"I see, well lets see what can be done." He touched Harry's arm directing him toward the chairs, and sat down with the little girl in his lap. Harry watched from a chair next to the hearth as Snape repaired the dolls broken arm and set the child on the floor. An unfamiliar ache formed in his chest and he wasn't exactly sure why.

"You're Harry Potter!" An awed voice said from over his right shoulder, and Harry turned to face a blond haired, brown-eyed little boy.

"There you are Isaiah." A female voice said directing Harry's attention back to where his professor was sitting and now conversing with a brown haired woman. "Come here, play with your sister and leave the man alone."

"Mom its Harry Potter!" The blond haired child exclaimed bounding over to sit at Snape's feet with his sister.

"Yes I know, he is a friend of your uncles but that doesn't give you the right to pester him." Suddenly Harry knew why his heart ached; he yearned for the interaction between parent and child but knew he could never have it.

"Potter." Severus said bringing the boys attention back to him. "This is my cousin Aika Matthews and her children Isaiah and Maggie." He motioned to each as he said their names. Aika smiled at Harry sweetly and both of her children watched him with rapt interest. "I need to speak with Aika for a few moments alone, the children can look after them selves so feel free to look around I think there may be a few books here that will be of some interest to you."

Severus stood leading Aika toward the kitchen then in forethought he stopped at the door and turned back to lock his gaze with Potter's. "You may want to keep tract of those two, lest you be pounced on unawares." Allowing his lip to quirk in a small smirk at the blank look on Potters face he entered the kitchen.


	7. Talks

Learning as we go: First steps

Ch: 7

Talks

Harry stared at the door for a few moments before turning his attention back to the children who had some how managed to make there way to sit in front of him. "Are you really Uncle Sev's friend?" The boy asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"I suppose you could say that. I'm one of his students up at the school."

"Cool uncle Sevis didn tell me he knew arry Poder." Maggie squealed, and from her broken speech Harry guessed that she had to be about four or five. Suddenly Maggie was trying to climb in his lap. "Arry read me a story?" Harry blinked, he didn't know how to deal with children but these two didn't seem as bad as Snape had been trying to make him think.

"I think may be I should find those books your uncle was talking about first." He said quickly, and to his surprise, Maggie pouted but got down and took his hand pulling him towards one of the shelves with a latter resting against it.

Severus Snape sat down in the kitchen chair and took a slow sip of his tea. "Aika I just don't know what to do. Albus is more of a fool than I thought if he thinks I can help his 'golden- boy'."

"He sure didn't seem like as much of a prat as you describe him Sev. Are you sure you're not underestimating him and yourself?" She asked taking a sip of her tea before continuing. "From the look he gave Isaiah, I'd say he is starved for affection and from what you've told me he is suffering from neglect. You remember how bad Isaiah got after I had Maggie and couldn't devote all my time to him. I would say that the boy hasn't had an ounce of affection from family... well ever." Severus sighed.

"Your right about that, but I've done nothing but torment him for the past five years. He doesn't trust me how am I supposed to help him? I don't even understand why I suddenly want to help him."

"He reminds you of you doesn't he?"

"Yeah." Snape clutched his cup peering into the murky liquid.

"Just take your time, you'll learn. Just remember he is better off with you than those relatives of his, and never forget how hard it is for you to trust, don't lose your patience with him." Severus nodded.

Harry looked through the books on the shelf there where several on Occlumency and a few on defense. "Oh good you found the section I was talking about. I wasn't sure you would take the hint and actually search."

Harry jumped knocking down a stack of books and almost falling; a hand gripping his elbow steadied him and brought him to rest against something solid but seeing the mess he had made, caused him to start panicking.

Snape watched as Potter began to tremble, for a moment he was at a loss as to why then looking around them at the mess of books it dawned on him. Potter thought he was going to get in trouble for knocking over the books.

"Good lord Severus I can't even have you in the shop for ten minutes without you making a mess...." At this point Severus had fixed his cousin with one of his deadly glares and she nodded at him understanding. "Right I'll just owl those books you wanted." She said and left.

"Potter." Snape said quietly, and felt the boy go ridged. "Your not in trouble Harry. Its ok." Waving his wand he set the books back to where they had been before and stood with Harry leaning against him. As the boy started to calm down he dropped the hand that had been resting at the boy's elbow, waiting for Potter to step away.

After a few moments, Harry realized he was leaning against Snape and stepped away with an urgent tension in his muscles. Turning he faced his Professor eyes focused on the oriental rug beneath his feet, waiting to be scolded despite being told that he wasn't in trouble.

Snape sighed mentally and glanced over his shoulder. Great the children where watching as was Aika. Meeting his cousins gaze he received an encouraging nod and he took a deep breath before turning his focus back to his charge.

Stepping forward he ignored the flinch his nearness exalted from the boy. "Come on Potter lets go back to the school." He took the boy at the elbow and gently led him to the waiting carriage.

The ride back was extremely quite, Harry was afraid to say anything and Severus didn't know how to make the boy believe that he was not upset and would not punish him. At the door to the School Albus was waiting for them with Minerva and Fawkes.

When they got out of the carriage, Fawkes left Albus's shoulder and took up a perch on Potter's. With a joyful trill the bird draped one wing against the boy's back. "Your trip went well I hope?" Albus asked addressing the two young men as they made there way up the steps.

"As well as to be expected, we had a bit of trouble at the book shop however." Severus said fixing the headmaster and deputy headmistress with a look that told them simply that Potter had, had another episode.

"Ah, well. Its almost time for lunch, shall we head to the Great hall?" Albus looked Harry directly in the eye, silently asking if the boy he was up to it. Harry gave him a small smile and stroked Fawkes's feathers.

Severus watched the interaction between the two, and felt a weight lift from his shoulders with Potter's smile. Looking at Albus, he realized that Potter and Minerva had already gone inside. Walking up the last few stairs, he came to stand beside the headmaster. "What happened?" The older man asked walking with him to the Great hall for lunch.

"He knocked over a stack of books when I startled him, and then just panicked." Severus tucked his hair behind his ear, a nervous habit that he couldn't quite break when speaking to Albus. "He had another before we left. Sliver went straight to him. He thought he was going to be yelled at for playing with her."

"I see, Hn." Stopping at the door Albus turned to him, a small but sad twinkle in his eye. "He needs time Severus; he will realize that you're not going to hurt him. Be patient." Severus nodded and they entered the Great hall.

Severus kept an eye on Potter as he took his seat beside the boy. He was tense, and seemed edgy, but Albus leaned over to speak to him, touching his arm with out incident so he turned his attention to the food.

Harry was startled by the touch on his arm, looking up he found the gentle smiling eyes of the headmaster as the older man leaned over to speak to him. "You're not in trouble Harry."

"Why do you say that sir?" Harry whispered back, a nervousness settling in his stomach.

"Because Professor Snape seems to think that you believe that you are. Come up to my office after lunch and we will have a talk." Albus noted how the boy paled, and nodded anyway. Sighing to himself, he nodded to Severus as he met his gaze over Harry's head. The rest of lunch was quiet and rather peaceful.

Soon Harry found himself walking towards the head masters office with a growing knot in his stomach. He did not know why he was so nervous he had no reason to be this time, but as he reached the Gryffin that hid the entrance to the headmaster's office he found the older man waiting for him with a warm smile on his face. "I though may be we could go for a walk?" Slowly Harry nodded and they set off toward the entrance hall and out to the school grounds. "Severus told me what happened today, can you tell me why you reacted the way you did?"

Looking at his feet Harry answered the question rather hesitantly. "I...I'm not exactly sure why sir."

"Do you think it has anything to do with the way he has treated you in the past?" Harry shook his head.

"I know Professor Snape would never hurt me physically, not intentionally..."

"I see. Last night when I tried to wake you up you reacted rather violently, can you tell me what happened then?"

"I thought you where my uncle, I don't know why, I should have known better..."

"Why Harry, how could you have known?"

"I knew you weren't a threat...you were calm, comforting. I think it was because of the dream I was having." Albus watched the boy struggling to explain his reaction and why he should not have acted the way he did, but it was rather amusing to see the lad describing all the symptoms of empathy but not really noticing.

A light drizzle started and they made their way back inside. Once inside the Albus led Harry back towards the dungeons deciding not to mention his developing ability, hoping to see just how developed it was.

Stopping at the Portrait of Salazar Slytherin, he placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "Be patient with him Harry he is trying, and like you said he won't hurt you with anything more than words. Stick with your intuition and your logic. When you're scared or frightened ask if you've done something wrong, chances are you haven't and every one will let you know. Alright?" Harry nodded. "Ok if you need me don't hesitate to come see me. Now in you go you need to take your medicine and relax it's been a long morning."

Severus Snape left the Great hall knowing that the Headmaster was going to have a talk with Potter and headed to the dungeons. Entering his rooms he plopped down on the couch resting there with one leg flung a crossed the other two cushions and his head resting against the back. A few minutes later Silver crawled in his lap and he stroked her soft fur allowing it to lull him in to a light slumber.

((((((Flashback dream sequence(((((((((

A little boy sat against the head of his bed crying his arms where bruised and one hung at an odd angle even as he clutched it to his chest. Suddenly a young woman entered the room and swept him up in a gentle hug, before he realized what was happening an older man with graying hair stuck him with a needle sending him into blackness...

...Blows reigned down on him from his father's fists and he emitted a small whimper. It hurt but he had learned long ago not to cry it only made it worse. His mother ran in the room begging his father to stop but it only earned her a fair share of the beating as well. His father took the broom and started beating her with it, soon the broom broke and the sharp end stuck into her, there was blood every where.....

)))))END))))))

Harry gave the Salazar the password and entered Professor Snape's rooms. Finding the older man asleep on the couch he moved as quietly as he could making his way toward his room. He was almost to the mantel when a small whimper followed by a meow from Sliver caught his attention. Turning back to Snape, he noted how pale the older man looked (much paler than usual). The pathetic look that Silver was giving him clearly begged 'wake him' but Harry wasn't sure, he didn't know how the Professor would take it. Silver mewled again and butted Snape's chin clearly trying to wake her master.

Sighing Harry walked over resting a hand on Snape's shoulder, he was about to give the Potions Master a gentle shake when the man sat up with a barely audible shout and a very freighted look on his face. Wide onyx eyes looked up in to his face and narrowed. "Potter what are you doing?"

"You where having a nightmare sir." Harry said quietly dropping his hand from Severus's shoulder attempting to step away, Severus proved quicker and caught his wrist stopping him effectively.

Severus who had been watching Potter's face caught the wince that crossed his face and the sharp hiss that passed through the boy's lips. Fixing Potter with a confused gaze he turned the boys hand over examining it closely. The flesh on the palm of the boys hand was an angry red as if it had been burnt.

"So this is what your uncle did to you the other day." He touched the skin gently before standing and pulling the boy toward the bathroom. "You should have said something." He pushed Harry to sit on the toilet, and got a cream out of the medicine cabinet along with some gauze.

Snape was being careful as he smoothed the cream which he had told Harry would help heal the burn. Knowing that the man was upset Harry kept quiet, but he was enjoying the gentleness that Snape was showing him even though he knew it wouldn't last. "Why didn't you say any thing when I asked?" Snape asked bringing Harry back to semi-alertness.

"It wasn't important, and you where agitated." Potter trailed off in a whisper.

"Not with you, and yes it is important I could have healed this in a few minutes if you had let me know." They were back in the living room sitting across from each other. "Do you love pain so much that you leave injuries that can be easily healed just to feel it?" Potters eyes dropped.

"Any pain that I feel I deserve, and anything that I need isn't important it doesn't matter." The boy's words came out in a bitter mono tone that caused the last big chunk of ice to fall from Sevreus's heart. Moving rather quickly he kneeled before the boy and framed his face with his hands.

"Don't ever say that again! Your mother did not die protecting you just so you can fall into despair; there are people all around you who care about what you need, who need you and not because you're the 'golden-boy'. Don't think for one moment that just because of who you are that you don't have the right to need something." Potter's eyes were wide and starting to brim with tears.

"The only reason any one needs me is to either kill or be killed. The only reason I'm on this bloody plane is to fulfill some stupid prophecy that will hopefully make the wizarding world safe."

"You really think so? What about Granger and Wealsey?"

"They have each other they would survive just fine with out me." Harry shook his head, he knew that it was more him needing them. They where his first friends and they were the only people he knew who didn't see him as only the 'boy-who- lived' or as Draco Malfoy said who 'lived and lived and just would not die'. He closed his eyes causing the tears that had been gathering to make their way down his face.

"You three are so close, how can you say that?" Severus wiped a tear gently away with the pad of his thumb. "I think they need you more than you realize Potter, but you've secluded yourself so much that you can't see it." At this Potter looked at him a flash of anger in those green eyes.

"I don't think you understand, sir. I'm not important, the only thing that matters is whether or not I manage to get rid of Voldemort." Snape winced at the name.

"No Potter it is you who don't understand, the Dark Lord will be defeated whether or not you are the one to do it doesn't have any relevance. You act like your carrying this burden on your own, but there are people who are more than willing to help you."

"Like who, you!? You can barley stand me, or have you forgotten about the last time we had a disagreement. The only person I felt comfortable talking to is dead and it's my fault, just like Cedric and my parents...." Harry did not know what he had gotten so angry, and he knew he had just said things he did not want any one to know, but Snape had a way of making him so upset that he did not think before he spoke. Breathing heavily he closed his eyes tight against the onslaught of emotions he had been trying to keep at bay since his godfathers death.

Severus just stared, he knew the boy blamed himself and that his relatives had told him that he was not important but he never actually thought the boy believed it. Allowing instinct to take over he pulled the boy into a gentle hug, noting that he tensed. "It's alright Potter, spiritual pain is a normal part of mourning. The key thing is to realize that no matter what you can't change the past. It would be prudent for you to remember that Black and your parents love you, they wouldn't want you to blame yourself for their decisions." He whispered rubbing Potters back.

Harry sat quietly in Snape's gentle embrace listening to his professors comforting words. Instinctively Harry tucked his head under Snape's chin exhausted from everything that had been weighing on his heart finally becoming known. "Should have done more, there had to be some way I could have stopped him from dieing." He whispered more to himself than Snape but the older man heard nonetheless.

"Perhaps Potter, but there is nothing to be done about the past but to learn from the mistakes we've made and use the knowledge for the future." Lifting the teen with arms toned by years of work as a "death eater" well a spy anyway; he walked down the hall to Potters room.

The Mattress and hangings had been delivered and taken care of by the house elves. Looking down at the young man cradled in his arms he noted that the boy had almost fallen asleep. "Do try to stay a wake for a little while longer Mr. Potter." He said setting the boy down on the bed, removing his shoes he noted that they where his school shoes transfigured to match his current clothing.

'_I suppose I shall be making a trip to Diagon Alley after all.' _ He went to remove Potters outer robes and the boy started causing Severus to look up suddenly, locking there gazes.

Obsidian orbs bore questioningly in to his, and Harry felt the concern and caution that lay beneath the mask, there was also a fierce need to protect that bothered him. Feeling foolish for reacting the way he did he forced him self relax and lowered his gaze from the older mans eyes.

Soon the nimble fingers were once again working at the buttons of his outer robes. Once they were off Snape left the room ordering him to get in bed, not wanting to anger the man, Harry climbed under the covers fighting to stay awake. A few Minutes later Snape re-entered the room carrying two vials.

"Take these and get some sleep, you've had along day." Waiting as Potter drank the potions Severus couldn't help but worry that the boy still though he would try and poison him. Taking the vials back, he shrunk them, stuck them in one of his pockets before he took the blankets, and tucked the boy in snugly, leaving the room.

Harry was puzzled by the Potion master's strange actions but did not have time to think about it before the sleeping potion kicked in.


	8. Shopping

Disclaimer: Don't own it, sorry. I have all the books though.

Learning as we go: First steps

Ch: 8

Shopping

Entering his living room Snape fire called Lupin at Grimmauld Place. "Yes, Severus?" The werewolf asked head appearing in the fire.

"What are you doing at the moment?"

"Nothing; why, has something happened? Is it Harry?"

"No nothings wrong, Harry's fine. He is asleep now. Actually that's why I'm calling." Lupin raised an eyebrow. "I have to go out, I need someone to come and stay with Harry."

"How long are you going to be out?"

"Not long but with the way he's been reacting lately, I don't think I should leave him alone." The fire suddenly flared and Remus Lupin stood before him. Severus jumped back, a brief flash of surprise crossing his face before it was carefully schooled back in to indifference. "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked eye brow rose.

"What do you mean with the way he has been reacting?" Remus asked calmly, but one could see that he was worried if they looked in those gold flecked brown eyes.

"I thought Albus would have informed you of all people."

"He did but he was a little dodgy with the details. Tell me what you meant Severus."

"He's been having episodes. Anything that he does automatically he thinks that he is going to be punished for. Last night when Albus woke him he reacted violently, and I don't want to chance him waking up alone." Remus nodded fixed Severus with an odd look.

"Where is his room?" The werewolf asked noting the protective worry emanating in his best friends worst enemy's scent. Severus led him down the hall to an open door, entering the room Remus found a pale raven haired boy sleeping on a bed; though quite the normal size for one his age; seemingly too large for him. The Dark blue sheets and Sun and the moon comforter did nothing to hide his emancipated figure.

He went to sit on the edge of the bed, but a hand grasping his elbow stopped him. Looking up into obsidian orbs, he questioned wordlessly.

"It's too close. Even with the sleeping potion I gave him he would wake violently if you get too close." Lupin nodded and they went back into the living room. "I shouldn't be gone long, if he wakes up in a panic...well I'm sure you know what to do." Severus said doing his best to hide his exasperation over the way he was fussing. Throwing the floo-powder into the fire he indicated that he wished to go to the Leaky Cauldron and stepped through.

Remus sighed and sat down with his book. Severus was getting close to Harry, and as much as he thought it might not be a good idea, he trusted the ex-Death Eater and hoped that Harry would learn to trust him as well.

Merlin knew that the boy needed someone he could talk to someone he could trust now that Sirius was gone, and as much as he had hoped that Harry would come to him he would be happy if he could talk to anyone. He himself was mourning the death of his friend as well, and he feared he wouldn't be able to help Prongs's son if the boy did come to him.

Leaving the Leaky Cauldron he made his way to Madam Malkins. After asking her if she had any shoes that would match the Mandarin Robes she had sold him the day before he was led to three shelves lined with shoes. Searching though them, he found two pairs of nice shin high leather boots.

Choosing a light buttery tan and black, he asked if they had already been charmed to stretch to fit their wearer and paid. Heading back up the Alley he decided to stop at Flourish and Blots. Making his way to the defense section he selected the only books that had any useful knowledge, and paid for them, on his way out he ran into none other than Narcissa Malfoy.

"Oh, Severus I'm so glad I ran into you. I was going to owl you later but this makes things so much easier. Could you do me a favor?"

"What sort of favor?" Severus inquired with a raised eye brow, really wishing he could have just kept walking, because he knew that what ever the favor was he had to say yes or risk the Dark Lords suspicion.

"Could you watch Draco for me?" Snape scowled his lip curling in a sneer. "It will only be for a week. I would leave him at home but I'm afraid he might do something..." She trailed off, knowing very well what she was implying.

"When?"

"Next week, I'm going to visit my family and can't bring him along."

"Alright Narcissa but only because Draco is my godson. Have him floo to the Headmasters Office Sunday evening at six. If that is all you wished to speak with me about I really must go." Dissapperating to Hogsmeade he made his way to his cousin's flooing from there to the Headmasters office.

Remus was reading when a sliver streak ran down the hall and jumped up on the couch beside him. Mewing at him the cat gave him a worried look, its distressed scent causing to him raise his eyebrow. Hearing a whimper, he stood and walked swiftly down the hall the cat in toe.

Entering the room he found Harry curled into a little ball, a whimper escaping his tightly sealed lips. "Harry...Harry...Harry wake up." There was no response from the child on the bed. "Harry its ok your safe." Moving to the bed he threw Severus's words of caution to the wind he let his hand fall gently on the boys shoulder.

Jerking wake from a dream about his Uncle shooting Snape; this time the shot being fatal; Harry pulled away from the hand gripping his shoulder. "Harry?" Lifting his head towards the familiar voice, emerald eyes went wide and the boy sat up.

"Remus? What are you doing here?" Remus noted that Harry didn't move any closer to him, and was sitting with his legs pulled up against his chest. Smiling gently he answered the boy.

"Professor Snape went out; he didn't want to leave you alone."

"Oh." Harry's gaze dropped to his feet.

"What was your dream about?"

"Nothing it was just a nightmare." The boy said shaking his head.

"I know that is not the truth Harry, but I won't force to you tell me." Harry looked at him suspiciously, any other adult, well Snape or Dumbledore anyway they would just pluck the information out of his head. "But I want you to promise me you will tell some one."He knew there was a catch. "If not verbally then write your dreams down, let some one read them if that is easier. I know you think you have to be strong for every one but if you can't deal with your problems then you can't be of any help to any one else." Harry blinked at him. _'How had he known? Did Snape tell him?'_ "Can you promise me that Harry? I know that its hard to let people in but you can't take everything on by yourself. If I hadn't befriended your father and Sirius I don't know how I would have made it in life. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. I have to let someone in...I don't know Sir...I don't know who I can trust any more...No offense."

"None taken Harry, I know that events last year will make it difficult for you to trust what any adult says, but I am here if you need me. Right now however I think your caretaker may be the best person to talk with." Harry gave him a confused look. "He is the only one who has really been truly honest with you for all these years, Harry surely you realize that." The boy nodded and understanding dawned on his emotion weary mind. "Good, now would you like to come and have some tea with me?" Harry's eyes went wide again. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"I'm supposed to go down to Hagrid's for tea!"

"Well come on then, I haven't seen Hagrid I quite some time and I'm sure he won't mind if I join you." Soon the two found them self's hiding rock hard cakes in their pockets while enjoying tea with the half giant.


	9. Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Don't sue. The only characters I do own are Saris Narie, Conner, Nika, and Quick sliver at the moment.

**Learning as we go: First Steps**

Chapter 9

Family

A week passed quickly, Harry and Severus found common footing and were getting along quite well. Severus was still rather gruff with the boy and Harry still wasn't so sure he trusted the Potions Master, but he did know that the man was trying to help him. By that Friday Severus and Remus; who had become a frequent guest in Snape's quarters; were the only two that could get near the teen when he was sleeping, but even then, it was a task to wake him with out causing panic. Severus remarkably had an easier time of waking him then Lupin, well until he decided it would be best to tell Potter of the "house" guest they would be receiving in a few days.

"WHAT!" It was Friday afternoon and Severus Snape had just told his charge Harry Potter that his school rival was going to be staying with them for the next week. "Are you nuts!? If he comes here and sees me staying with you, not only will it put me in danger it will put you in danger as well. Voldemort wants me we both know that! Bringing Draco here while I'm in your care will raise questions..."

"Why the sudden concern for what happens to me Mr. Potter?" Severus watched as the boy stopped his rant and paled green eyes abnormally wide. "Is there an actual reason or are you just ranting because you don't want to have to put up with Draco for a week with out Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley?" He raised an eyebrow and set back in the armchair Albus had brought for the boy's room steepling his fingers. Slowly the boy nodded and pulled a Muggle composition note book from his nightstand drawer. Wordlessly he handed it to him and sat back on his bed turning his head to look out the window; which had been enchanted to show the boy what ever view he wanted exactly as it was in that place at that time.

Severus was puzzled by the boy's actions however, apparently, the answer was in the book, but why was it that Potter would avert his attention when he clearly wanted it to be read. Flipping the book open he did so, it was a dream journal; apparently the boy had taken Remus's advice, the werewolf had mentioned that Potter had a bad dream while he was shopping that day. Most of the dreams were ones he expected but one in particular confused him. _'He's dreamt of me dieing. Why would he be afraid of that?'_

Standing Snape sat beside Harry on the bed. "Why do you think I'm going to die?" Snape asked, Harry could feel the man watching him but didn't turn to look at him.

"Voldemort will hurt you if his finds out that I'm in your care and you haven't brought me to him. He may find out about your arrangement with Dumbledore." Harry answered quietly, it wasn't his only reason but how could he admit to a man that hated him that he was afraid of losing someone else he cared about. Somehow, he didn't think that would settle well with his professor, not when they had finally come to a tenuous truce.

"And you believe that Draco will cause this to happen?"

"It may, he is after all the son of a Death Eater, and is probably well on his way to becoming one himself." The boy finished the last part in a mumble, but Severus heard him all too well.

"My godson is no more a Death Eater then you are Mr. Potter." Snape sneered effectively gaining the boys attention; emerald eyes watched him with wary surprise. "Yes Potter he is my Godson. Now do you think that I would have said yes if it wasn't necessary and there wasn't a way to keep you safe?" Slowly Potter shook his head. "You do at least understand why I couldn't say no?" A nod. "Good, now I've spoken with the headmaster and we have come up with a plan. Your rooms are to be moved and connected to mine." Potter looked as if he was about to question but Severus cut him off. "There will be an entrance on the floor above this one and one through my room, incase you need me." Slowly Potter nodded, and Severus stored the information that he wasn't as timid when trying to protect someone else. "Ok. Why don't you go outside for a while I move things around. Take your broom; I'm sure you'll be glad to use it after not being able to fly all last year." Watching Potter leave, Severus got out his wand and began making the changes.

Sunday morning rolled around and Harry was woken by Hedwig on the chair beside his bed. His room looked exactly the same as it had before Snape had moved it but the Professor had failed to mention that they where actually moving him into different rooms. So he was mildly surprised to find that a set of stairs led down to the other mans rooms, he noted the desk in the corner were all of his books had been set that he realized the room it self was bigger. He also had a sitting room with a table much like Snape's with the exception that that the legs were carved jade with a glass top. Along with the table he had two plush plum couches and a wing backed chair which he moved into his room beside the fire place.

Getting up he called for Dobby asking that breakfast be brought up and went to take a shower. Grabbing his green mandarin robes black pants, and cream shirt he headed down the stairs debating whether or not it would be to warm to ware the under shirt. Reaching the stone hydra that guarded the secret entrance to Snape's room Harry asked the one facing him if the Professor was still abed.

_Yessss, Massster Potter. Ssssarisss says he had a rather fitful night as well._ Saris was one of the other three heads, she faced out into Snape's room while the other two where half on this side and half on the other. Each head had a different name, Saris could speak English, and Narie the one Harry was speaking with breathed fire, while Conner and Nika didn't really do much of anything accept watch both sides of the gate.

_Thank you Narie, don't wake him. Pleassse be asss quiet asss you can._ Slowly the panel that separated the staircase and Snape's quarters slid open and Harry made his way to the bathroom as quietly as he could. Knowing that he didn't have to check to make sure Draco wasn't in there yet he slipped in and locked both doors.

Severus woke with the sound of the panel sliding open, laying still he watched as Potter tiptoed acrossed the floor trying to be quiet. Saris must have told him he was still asleep, how very nice of him to try and be quite. Rolling over he listened to the sounds of the shower. He didn't have to get Draco until just before noon. They would be having lunch in the great hall, and depending if H...Potter took his lunch in the hall or his room the Prince of Slytherin would find out sooner or later that Har...Potter was residing at Hogwarts this summer. He prayed that Harry...no Potter, wasn't right in his thinking that should Draco find out... no he wouldn't think like that. The mental slideshow that those thoughts brought were enough to make any man insane. Hearing the shower turn off he listened as Har...Potter made his way back to his rooms. Looking at his clock he sighed it was only seven thirty and tried to get a little bit more sleep.

Sitting down in his easy chair Harry started with breakfast. Since his first talk with Snape, the man had tried to draw him into conversation at least once a day, and depending on the subject and where he thought the conversation was leading he would indulge the Professor. After his first few attempts to get him to talk about his feelings with no luck Harry figured Snape was just trying to get him comfortable hoping he would talk on his own. Giving him the dream journal was a big step and it frightened him. He didn't know to what extent he could trust the man, but in his heart he wanted to and that scared him more even if it would be nice to have someone actually care.

After breakfast Harry got one of the Occlumency books Snape had bought for him; seemingly under the 'headmaster's orders' and continued from where he had left off the night before. He had gotten through two chapters already but he found he didn't understand a few things. He wanted to ask some one but he didn't know who. The only people he knew who could help him where Snape and Dumbledore, but the headmaster was very busy and he didn't want to chance angering Snape. Not after what had happened last year, so instead he wrote down what he didn't get and hoped maybe Hermione could help when he saw her.

It was a little past nine when Severus decided to check on Potter. Slipping into the room silently, he found the boy with his back to him reading a book and writing hurried notes at his desk. Moving to get a better view of the boys face and still not gaining the child's attention he noted the furrow creasing the boys brow confusion evident in what he could seen of his green eyes. Leaning against the wall adjacent to the desk he cleared his throat and muttered a summoning spell calling the book Potter was reading to his waiting hand. Glancing down at the page, he ignored the surprise etched on Potters face. Walking over to the boy, he summoned the easy chair by the fireplace and sat down next to him, taking his notes and looking them over. _'These are well written; things he doesn't understand apparently.'_ "Having some trouble understanding?"

"Yes sir." Harry said quietly waiting for a lecture telling him that even a Squib should be able to understand those concepts.

"Why didn't you ask then?" Puzzled green eyes searched his for a moment before darting away.

"I didn't know who to ask."

"Explain?"

"I don't know who is teaching me, or if anyone is..." Potter whispered.

"I see, well you could have asked Albus." Potter shook his head.

"He has enough to deal with he doesn't need my questions as well."

"Then why didn't you ask me?" Severus watched as Har...Potter tensed with his question. "Hn. I see. Why do you think that I'd get upset with you for asking questions?"

"I...My actions last year...I didn't think things would go well if I asked for your help." Harry stuttered his face burning partially out of embarrassment and partially out of anger for being so uneasy.

"Yes I do suppose things that happened last year make certain topics rather touchy." _'So the boy is ashamed of his actions, or so it would seem.'_ Looking over the notes again he caught sight of something he hadn't noticed before.

_I wonder who will be_

_Teaching me. I hope it _

_isn't Professor Dumbledore._

_I don't think I can trust him_

_fully anymore. I know it won't _

_be Snape...not after what I did._

_Perhaps they are just going _

_to leave me to my own devices._

_It wouldn't be the first time, not_

_that I don't deserve it._

Written along the margin. "Why do you still think that you will be abandoned?" Potter blinked. "You may not think you can trust the adults around you, but we aren't going to abandon you. Our top priority is to keep you safe, though some of us may have over looked certain aspects of what being safe implies." That caused the corners of Potter's mouth to quirk ever so slightly. "Does that reassure you any?" The boy nodded, and Severus smirked. "Good." He sat the book back on the desk and got up heading for the door that exited out to the first floor corridor behind a picture of a fair elfish maid surrounded by the creatures of the forest.

"Sir."

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"I'm sorry ... for last year."

Snape raised his eyebrow. "Are you now?" His voice was velvety smooth with a coolness to it that caused a chill to run down Harry's spine.

"I am, I shouldn't have looked in your pensive, but I hope you at least understand why I did sir." Potter said looking very uncomfortable, he didn't know why he was apologiesing now but it seemed as good a time as any.

"And that was?"

"Curiosity I suppose...coupled with the fact than no one would tell me anything."

"And did you find what you where looking for?" Snape asked sitting back down, he had been waiting for the boy to make his apology since he read the letter but he hadn't expected it so soon.

"In a way I suppose I did..." Snape gave him a questioning look, anger flashing briefly in his obsidian orbs. "...I found out that my father was a royal git, and that you've never lie to me about him..." Snape raised his eye brow again giving the boy a calculating look, which made him shift uneasily.

"And you've never told anyone about the incident?"

"A side from confronting Sirius and Remus about it, no I haven't sir." Severus sighed mentally the boy looked so helpless.

"I see, is that all you wanted to apologies for?" He asked amusement ghosting its way acrossed his face. Potter gave him a confused almost frightened look. "I read the last letter you sent Lupin, Albus was trying to convince me that you were in trouble."

Potter blanched his face going white he swallowed thickly. "Relax Potter your apology is accepted." Glancing at the clock Severus ignored the fact that Potter was releasing a huge but silent sigh of relief. "I have a few hours before I need to go, let see if we can't clear up some of your confusion, shall we." He asked giving the boy a rare gentle smile.

Harry blinked; Snape had accepted his apology and was offering to help him with his Occlumency studies. Nodding dazedly Harry turned back to his notes. They worked until about twenty minutes before Snape had to go and get Draco.

Snape got up to leave, stopping at the door he looked back at the boy who he had come to respect. "Potter." Emerald met Obsidian. "We will start your lessons again tomorrow at seven." Potter nodded, and Severus was gone.

Harry couldn't take any more weirdness today, and it was only eleven forty. Sighing he headed down to the great hall for lunch knowing that Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were hoping to see him today. Upon entering the great hall he found not only his professors but Lupin and Tonks as well.

Lunch wasn't due to start for another fifteen minutes so they had just been talking but the moment he walked in the door Tonks made her way to him and wrapped him in a warm hug. "Why didn't you say anything when you wrote Harry?" She whispered in his ear, and pulling back looking in his eyes with concern.

Her hair was blue, and her eyes were purple he noted, before giving her an apologetic smile. "He scanned all the letters I sent, if I had managed to tell you, you wouldn't have made it on time." That earned him another hug, and a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Well we won't have to worry about that any more. There is no way we're letting you go back there." She said looking at Dumbledore, who gave her a grave look.

"We shall have to see what happens, if his Uncle remains in the house than no of course not." Harry looked at Dumbledore his eyes clearly asking 'what the hell do you mean.' "Something else will have to be figured out in regards to the protective wards given to you through your relatives."

"I don't understand sir. What did you mean by if my Uncle remains in the house?" Tonks took his arm as they where talking and lead him towards the head table, soon they were all sitting.

"Your Uncle is being put on trial, Harry. It starts after the beginning of school, and will require you to miss some of your classes but the teachers have agreed to tutor you." Harry was a little dazed, trial; his uncle was being put on trial. He would have to see him again. His mouth went dry he wanted Snape...wait did he just think that? Closing his eyes he fought not to have a panic attack.

"Harry?" Lupin asked from beside him, he didn't respond. He had heard the man but didn't respond he was concentrating on his breathing.

Remus watched the boy in concern. The smell of fear surrounded Harry, he wanted to comfort him but he didn't know how. Slowly he took Harry's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. That brought emerald orbs to his and he smiled reassuringly.

"It will be ok, we will all be there, and if it does work out that you have to go back one of us will be there with you." Catching a brief flash of indignation he added. "We don't think you need to be babysat Harry. We would be watching your Uncle not you, but in any case the only way your going back there is as a last resort. It won't happen if I can help it." Remus whispered into Harry's ear before giving his hand another gentle squeeze and turning back to lunch.

About half way though the meal Severus and Draco arrived, Remus sent a bright smile Snape's way and in turn received a nod. "Ah Severus, and our young Mr. Malfoy I was beginning to worry, what pray tell was keeping you?" Severus shot Dumbledore a glare that no one wanted to be on the receiving end of, but it didn't seem to faze the headmaster as nothing did.

Severus cursed under his breath, he was later than he expected but he had taken a trip down to his rooms before coming to the hall. Draco's mother had sent him a letter explaining why she had asked him to watch the boy. Apparently he was to receive his initiation soon and Narcissa couldn't bare to bring him to the dark lord her-self. He wanted to talk to the boy about it but now wasn't a good time, and he hadn't thought of away to do so with out rousing suspicion.

So lost in thought he unconsciously responded to Lupin's greeting. Glaring at the Headmaster he sat down beside the man, wanting nothing more to slump down tiredly in his chair but he kept his façade in place, there would be time to drop it when he was alone.

Harry watched Snape as he stormed into the hall; the older man was extremely agitated, a chill passed down Harry's spine as the man passed and he swallowed. He wondered what had happened that would make Snape so troubled where as not even an hour ago the man seemed relatively at ease.

Harry was so busy watching Snape; he didn't notice the curious glare that Draco was sending him, but Tonks did. Through out the rest of the meal she watched the boys carefully, getting up to go after Harry when he left the room and Draco looked as if he was going to follow.

"Harry!" Tonks walked down the hall briskly, she wouldn't run the memories of how angry Filch got if he caught anyone running still too fresh in her mind. To her relief Harry had heard her and was waiting just around the bend in the hall.

"Tonks?" He questioned as she made her way over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Walk with me?" Harry nodded and they started walking in the direction of the Astronomy tower. "Draco was watching you today." Tonks said casually. "You should be careful about the emotions you show when your watching someone." Harry blinked and lowered his face.

"I'm worried about Professor Snape, something is bothering him."

"When isn't something bothering him Harry? That man broods more than anyone I know."

"He was fine when he left to get Malfoy." When they reached the top of the tower Harry leaned against the one of the turrets.

"He's been treating you alright then?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "We've come to an understanding, I suppose. It's kind of tenuous; I don't want to make him angry." Harry looked at his feet, flinching involuntarily when Tonks rested her hand on his shoulder.

"You won't, but if it'll make you feel better I'll talk to him. See if I can help with what's bothering him." Harry looked up at her, she smiled at him gently, and he found himself thinking that this was what he would want if he could have had a big sister. Then he shook his head.

"You don't have to."

"I want to talk with him anyway, so I'll just drop a few random tips during our conversation. If he doesn't pick up on them then well then you two will have to work things out the long way." Ruffling his hair she turned walking down the stairs leaving him to his thoughts.

What was happening? Suddenly he was finding people who fit different aspects of the family he always wished he had. Why hadn't he noticed it before?


	10. Confrontations

**Learning As We go: First Steps**

Chapter 10

Confrontations.

Tonks found herself standing before the portrait, which led to Severus' rooms not long after she left Harry on the Astronomy tower. Knocking she got no answer even though Salazar insisted that the 'boy' as he called him was indeed with in. Knocking once more she stood there impatiently for a few moments and was about to knock again when the portrait swung open revealing a tired and irritable looking Severus Snape. "What is it? I am in no mood for...."

"Will you shut up for five seconds and let me in." She said pushing passed him entering the rooms. Taking a seat on one of his couches, she waited for him to start ranting at her. He didn't, instead he sat down on the other couch and let his fall back in an almost exhausted fashion.

"Are you going to tell me why you are here or have taken to invading other people's privacy?" He asked pinching the bridge of his nose._ 'Like your irritating cousin.' _He added mentally

"What's wrong Severus?"

"Nothing."

"My ass. Harry's worried about you." Severus looked at her, but if he had any reaction, she had missed it.

"If Mr. Potter is so worried why are you here and he is not?" He sneered.

"Because he is afraid of angering you by asking." She replied in a soft voice. "He thinks that if he try's to help you things will go back to the way they where before..."

"....and it scares him." Snape finished for her quietly. "He wasn't supposed to get attached..."

"It gets worse..." Snape raised an eyebrow. "Draco caught, him watching you today with a worried expression on his face."

"Dimmitt." Snape cursed. "As if I didn't have enough problems with Draco at the moment."

"Tell me what happened maybe I can help." Snape sighed and handed her the note.

Meanwhile Harry was sitting on the wall of the Astronomy tower. Hearing a noise behind him, he got down and stepped into a defensive stance. "Hello Potter!" A drawling voice cut through a brisk wind. Harry clenched his jaw; he really didn't want to deal with Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy watched from the shadows of the tower until Potter noticed his presence. It would have been so easy to push him off the pediments, but Draco was curious as to what the look Potter gave Professor Snape meant.

"Hello Draco." Potter answered a slight touch of malice in his voice. Walking towards the raven-haired boy, he managed to back him against one of the higher walls on the tower. "What do you want?"

Harry watched as the blond stalked toward him there was nowhere for him to go Malfoy stood between him and the door. Finding himself against the wall, he asked what the boy wanted, and fixed him with what he hoped was a calculating glare.

Then with one quick movement, Harry was pinned against the wall, Draco's arm across his chest and his wand at his throat. "What do I want Potter?" A malicious smile crossed the blondes face, causing Harry to shiver. "At the moment I want to know why you were so concerned with Professor Snape at lunch."

"Who says I was concerned Malfoy." Harry spat hoping that his anger would deter the other boy.

"Your face gives you away Potter, so just answer before I lose my patience and hex you." Potter closed his eyes in what Draco assumed to be defeat when the other boys head was leaned back against the wall.

"You'll do it any way..." Harry said softly.

"What?" Draco asked in confusion, sad emerald eyes opened and met his.

"You'll hex me anyway, so why should I say anything if I'll be punished either way?" This confused Draco. Normally he and Potter would have a hexing match in a situation like this. Yet here he was pinning the 'boy who lived' against a wall and that said boy wasn't even willing to put up a fight.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked releasing Potter watching as he slide down the wall before sitting beside him.

"Why would you care?" Harry asked cynically.

"When my school rival starts acting strange I think I have the right to worry." Draco said watching the other boy.

"Didn't know you cared..." Harry replied almost too quietly to be herd and added as an after thought. "You've answered your own question." Looking at Draco, he found a confused look on his the pale face. "He was fine when he left to get you."

"You're worried because he had a mood swing?" Draco raised and eye brow.

"How long have you known Professor Snape?"

"That's none of your business Potter!"

"We've both known him at least since we started school; in that time has he ever had a mood swing without a reason?" Draco raised his eyebrow again. "Other than the fact that there were students around Malfoy." Slowly Draco shook his head.

"What do you think is wrong?" Draco asked in a low voice, not quite believing that he was sitting here having a civil conversation with Potter.

"I think it may have some thing to do with you." Harry replied, wondering why Draco was acting as he was.

"Me?"

"It's the only viable reason. There was nothing bothering him before he left."

"How would you know?"

Harry blinked he had let out to much information. What was he supposed to tell Malfoy now? "I was helping him with something. Dumbledore has some lame brain idea that if he forces me to spend time with Snape we might actually start getting along."

Draco looked at him incredulously but let it be. He knew it was a lie by how fast Potter had said it, but figured he wouldn't get any where with it if he pressed. Standing up he moved towards the stairs.

"Hey Potter want to go flying?" He threw over he shoulder as he reached the door. He honestly had no idea why he was being nice to the bloody 'boy who lived' but they weren't in school and he really didn't have any discrepancies with him. The truth was he envied Potter. Potter had friends that cared for him, and people who would be there for him regardless. Draco didn't have that; Crabbe and Goyle were his friends purely in name because of his father's status and no one would care if anything happened to him.

"Why are you being so nice?" Potter questioned braking through his thoughts and turned to find him standing just behind him.

Locking his cool blue gray eyes with green he answered truthfully. "Not all Slytherins are as evil as you Gryffindors like to believe Potter."

"I never said I believed that they were Malfoy. I was solely asking about you."

"People act differently in different circumstances; you of all people should know that." Draco queried. "Do you want to come or not?" Potter nodded.

"Let me change and get my broom." Draco nodded and they headed down the stairs together neither one sure what was going on. Both on their guard but not willing to question the unspoken truce that seemed to be forming between them.

When Harry entered his rooms, he found Hedwig sitting on his bed. Changing his clothes, he got his broom. Asking if she would like to go flying with him, he offered her a perch on his shoulder as he headed down for the main hall.

Draco entered his godfather's rooms to retrieve his broom. He was surprised to find the purple haired young woman from lunch sitting on the couch across from the man. "Ah Draco. There you are." Snape said greeting him when he entered the room. Draco nodded to his godfather and looked curiously at the young woman. "This is Nymphodora Tonks."

"Oh god Severus not you to." The woman moaned, getting up to greet Draco. "Its Tonks, a pleasure to meet you Draco." Draco shook her hand and looked at his godfather.

"I'm going flying down on the pitch." Not waiting for an answer, he went to get his broom. Severus came to his door leaning against the frame.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go flying by yourself Draco."

"I'll be alright Severus." The older man fixed him with a 'do not question me' gaze. "Potter is going with me."

Severus had to force his face to stay schooled. "What are you up to Draco?" He asked in a no nonsense tone

"Nothing sir." Snape raised a brow. "Seriously Severus I'm not up to anything."

"You just asked Potter to go flying with you and he said yes?"

"Yeah, he is the only person here my age after all." Draco got up and walked out of Snape's rooms nodding to Tonks on the way out. Severus returned to the room fixing the young woman with a questioning gaze and she just shrugged.

When Draco reached the main hall he found Potter, waiting with his Owl perched on his shoulder. "I didn't know we were bringing pets Potter or I would have brought my hawk."

"She wouldn't leave so I brought her with me." Harry tilted his head at Draco, when the other boy just shrugged; they made their way down to the Quidditch Pitch.


	11. Flying And Waking Visons

Disclaimers: Don't own anything except the thoughts in my head..Oh wait some of those aren't mine..stupid other people's thoughts getting in my head.  
  
Chapter 11  
Flying and waking Visions.  
  
"So you're telling me that Draco is supposed to be getting the dark mark tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
"For the last time yes!" Severus turned looking at her angrily from where he had been pacing before the fireplace.  
  
"Do you really think it wise to leave Harry alone with him then?" It had been about an hour since Draco had left to go down to the pitch. Tonks was starting to get antsy.  
  
"Potter will be fine." Severus stated and then a fluffy white owl flew through the window and started pulling on his robes. "Confounded bird!" He bellowed and tried to swat it way.  
  
"Severus wait that's Hedwig!" Snape stopped, blinking he looked at the bird carefully, and indeed it was Potters owl.  
  
Draco looped around the end of the pitch; Potter was just above him. They had been flying for a little over an hour, looking up he was about to suggest they head in just in time to see his raven haired companion grasp his forehead and topple from his broom. Acting on instinct Draco lashed out his arm, thankfully catching Potter's stopping him from falling far, but in the process pulling his shoulder out of place. Grunting in pain, he tightened his grip and lowered the other to the ground roughly fourteen feet below.  
  
Once on the ground Potter lay sprawled on the ground his back arched in pain. "Ron! NO!" The seemingly unconscious boy screamed, then a cry of pain ripped through the air, leaving the dark haired wizard panting on the grass and still thrashing as if fighting off attackers.  
  
Draco watched in horror, he had no idea what was going on, but he didn't dare leave Potter alone. Cradling his dislocated arm against his chest, he took one of Harry's hands in the other. "Potter! Come on Potter snap out of it."  
  
"Hermione." Harry whimpered. "Please just leave them alone." Again, he arched in pain, this time accompanied by a harsh cry.  
  
"Draco!" Draco looked up to find Severus and Tonks running toward them, Potter's bird in the lead. "Draco what happened?" Snape asked kneeling beside the two boys.  
"I don't know sir. He just fell, it's like he is in some sort of trance." Then Potter screamed again.  
  
"HERMIONE! RON! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tears had started to leak from the corners of Potter's eyes at this time, and Severus cursed.  
  
"Severus what's wrong?" Tonks asked as she reached them.  
  
"It's the dark lord." Severus said crisply ignoring the confused look on his godsons face. Slowly he brought Harry into his lap. "Shhh, Harry. Come on now wake up." The boy was gasping for air and trembling with the after affects of the Cruciatus. "Potter, force him out. Listen to me and force him out." Severus kept talking to the boy and slowly very slowly Potters breathing slowed to normal and he curled into Snape clinging to his robes.  
  
Draco watched his godfather with the 'boy-who-lived'. He was being so gentle with him; Draco remembered when Severus was like that with him, but why would he act this way with Potter. They hated each other didn't they? Slowly Severus rocked the sobbing boy back and forth. "He has them.oh god..Ron..Hermione." Potters voice sounded so full of despair, it was strange. The supposed savior of the wizarding world crying as if he lost his puppy. What was going on? So lost in his thoughts Draco allowed himself to be led to the infirmary, his focus on his godfather who was carrying Potter.  
  
Severus felt his heart tighten as he listened to Potters choked sobs. Apparently, the vision the boy had just received was the same as the one he had about Sirius, or at least he hoped that was the case. Laying his charge down in one of the clean white hospital beds, he made to leave and get the Headmaster, but Potters frightened whimper stopped him. Glancing over at the bed in which Tonks was laying Draco he asked with look if she could get the headmaster, and received a nod in return.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes Draco?" Snape asked quietly knowing what the boy was going to ask, and that he was going to have to tell him eventually.  
  
"What's wrong with him sir?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine Draco."  
  
"In other words sir you have an idea but don't know if you should tell me." That caused Snape to look at him. "I heard what you said to Tonks. What did you mean?"  
  
"Harry and the Dark Lord are connected Mr. Malfoy. Through the scar that Voldemort gave him as a baby." Both Draco and Severus shivered at the name and looked to find the Headmaster standing at the entrance to the ward. There was a grave look on the older mans face the twinkle nearly gone from his eyes. "How is he Severus?" He conjured another chair between the two beds but slightly closer to Draco.  
  
"It seems to be over, but he hasn't woken up yet. Albus this one came while he was awake. Normally during the day doesn't his scar just hurt, when things happen?" The headmaster nodded and Draco watched with rapt fascination, ignoring the throbbing in his shoulder.  
  
"It seems Voldemort's control over the bond is increasing. Perhaps his training should be started a head of schedule."  
  
"Training Sir?" Draco asked bringing both adults attention to him.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy I almost forgot you were here. We should probably have Poppy take a look at that arm." Then the old man got up in search of the Medi-witch.  
  
"Sir what's going on?" He asked Severus.  
  
"Before you hear anything more Draco we need to talk about other things." Draco nodded under Snape's unsettling gaze and went silent as Madam Pomfrey tended his arm. "Albus, I think you should check on Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger."  
  
"Tonks has gone to get them from headquarters, both are fine, but I dare say that Mr. Potter won't believe that until he sees them himself." Severus nodded and turned back to the raven-haired boy trembling on the bed. Cursing he retrieved a potion that would help with the after effects of the Cruciatus. Tilting Potters head back, he poured the potion down his throat.  
  
"Professor?" A horse voice whispered as pained and tired emerald eyes looked up into his.  
  
"Shhh, everything is ok Potter." Potter's eyes slipped closed, and the boy swallowed thickly.  
  
"Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Are both perfectly fine Harry. Tonks has gone to get them for you." Dumbledore looked down at him eyes twinkling. Harry nodded. "You're lucky, that Mr. Malfoy was with you Harry. You could have gotten hurt if he hadn't caught you."  
  
Harry moaned in mock despair. "Just lovely now I owe my life to two Slytherins, and they have to most defiantly be the worst of the bunch.." He smirked and looked over at Draco who just stared back at him. "Thanks Dray." Draco shrugged and gave him a genuine smile at the nickname.  
  
"You're the only one in this school worthy to be my rival Potter."  
  
"Can rivals ever be friends Draco?" Harry asked averting his gaze, he didn't know why, but he did truly want Draco for a friend. The other boy was proving more and more that his cruel biting comments and so called hate of those not pure of blood where all an act, and that if given a chance he could be a very loyal friend.  
  
Shock crossed Draco's face he didn't know what to say; here his rival was offering him the one thing that he wanted more than anything else, friendship with no strings attached. "With time perhaps, Potter. They would always be competitive though." He said giving Potter a small smile. Potter smile back and closed his eyes. Looking at Snape, he found both of the adults watching him with small but genuine smiles gracing their faces. "Is he ok?"  
  
"He will be he is just exhausted the visions take a lot out of him." Snape confirmed, turning back to Potter brushing his bangs away from his scar, running cool fingers over the still warm flesh. "That was a very brave thing you just did Draco. Do you realize what you're risking?"  
  
"If you're talking about my initiation, I never planned on becoming a Death- eater to begin with." Severus looked at him allowing a minimal amount of surprise show through his mask. "Yes, I know why my mother sent me to stay with you this week. It was my father's wishes that I become one, she doesn't want that life for me, and I would sooner die than make her suffer."  
  
"Well I for one am glad to hear that Mr. Malfoy. That means that we don't have to modify your memory." Draco shot the headmaster a confused look. "Every thing you have heard and seen today could not only put Mr. Potter's life in further danger but you godfathers as well. Which means that you to will have to start training in a few of the same areas we will be teaching Mr. Potter. Assuming that Severus is willing to teach you both." Albus looked at Snape his eyes twinkling so much they seemed like they were laughing.  
  
"Yes that would be fine Albus, Potter and I sorted out that problem this morning." Turning to Draco, he fixed him with a calculating gaze. "Mr. Potter and I are supposed to be starting his lessons tomorrow at Seven p.m.; but depending on how he is feeling I think we may start a bit earlier. I suggest you come down to my quarters directly after dinner." Draco nodded and Madam Pomfrey told him he could leave, but instead he opted to stay and sit with Severus while they waited for Potter er, Harry to wake up.  
  
Albus watched as the two Slytherins as they waited for the Gryffindor to wake up, smirking he left to meet their two new guests. Tonks was in his office with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, both who were looking rather anxious. "Ah, good good. Lemon drop?" He said offering a tin of the muggle sweet. They declined, Ron pale and looking a little ill. "Is Harry ok sir?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger Harry is just fine. He had a bit of trouble with his relatives, and that is why he is here, but today he had took a spill from his broom." Both teens gasped and where about to speak but Dumbledore held up his hand for them to be silent. "He hasn't been hurt; thankfully Draco caught him before he hit the ground."  
  
"Draco probably caused him to fall in the first place." Ron shouted standing.  
  
"No, Mr. Weasley, Harry fell because he was sent a vision from Voldemort." Both teens flinched. ". Apparently it was about you two." That quelled the red heads anger.  
  
"Us." Ron gulped.  
  
"Yes, and he is quite distraught. I think the two of you should head down to the infirmary and calm his fears. Professor Snape is with him and should be expecting you."  
  
"You left him with Snape!" Ron's eyes went wide, and Albus suppressed a sigh.  
  
"It's Professor Snape Mr. Weasley, and he has been looking after Harry's care since he arrived."  
  
"Why sir what happened."  
  
"That is for Mr. Potter to tell you if he chooses to." Hermione nodded and lead Ron down to the infirmary.  
  
Snape watched Harry's chest rise and fall at the steady normal pace of sleep. "Sir?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Are you upset with me for not becoming a Death Eater?"  
  
"No Draco, I'm relived, but the Headmaster is right you've put yourself and your mother in danger." Looking at Draco, he noted the worried look on the boys face. "Don't worry Draco things will be arranged to keep her safe, and until the Dark Lord is destroyed I will take guardianship of you."  
  
"What? But you're."  
  
"A spy, for the light I have been since before the first time he fell."  
  
"But why, how."Draco looked at him in disbelief. "How is it he hasn't found out?"  
  
"I mastered Occlumency when I became a spy, and now I will be teaching you and Mr. Potter."  
  
"Potter's remedial potions last year." Severus nodded.  
  
"You should probably teach the rest of us as well then Professor." Both men looked up to find Hermione and Ron making their way over to them. Hermione placed a gentle kiss on Potters forehead before sitting on the bed and taking the hand that Snape wasn't holding in hers.  
  
"And why is that Ms. Granger?" Snape raised his eyebrow.  
  
"We know your secret Professor Snape."  
  
"Of course you do, you are Potter's best friends after all. Very well it is probably best that you stay here any way." This caused Ron's jaw to fall open, but his attention was redirected when Harry began to stir.  
  
"Ron..." Tired green eyes look up at him, and filled with tears.  
  
"Yeah we're here mate."  
  
"Oh Harry its ok!" Hermione cried with one look at the fear in his eyes. Pulling him into a firm embrace, she allowed him to cling to her. "Shhh.Shhh. Its alright everything is ok. Every thing is going to be fine."  
  
"Mione I though I lost you guys." Harry secured an arm around her waist and refused to let go, and buried his head in her shoulder. "Your all I have.I can't lose you too." He whimpered.  
  
"She's right mate, its ok, we aren't going any where." Ron took his other hand, which Snape had released when Hermione hugged Harry, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Snape watched the reunion and felt his heart break for the boy. Looking at Draco, he found a sad almost pained look on the boys face. He didn't know if it was out of sympathy or jealousy but he hoped that either way he would soon understand the bonds of friendships that strong. Turning back to the trio, he found that Ms. Granger had released Potter and he had lain tiredly against the pillows. Green eyes held his, gratitude shinning in their fearful depths. Coming back to reality, he found the other members of the golden trio watching him carefully. Fixing his indifferent mask in place, he tried to think of some rude sneer for the pair but found himself lacking. "I suppose we should get the lot of you settled." Sighing he stood, turning to Draco he pursed his lips before speaking. "Draco would you please take Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley down to my quarters while I get things in order?" Draco nodded and stood as well.  
  
"Granger, Weasley, follow me." Both teens looked at Harry receiving a reassuring nod they followed the Slytherin boy.  
  
Severus looked back at Potter, his eyes where closed and for a moment he thought he had fallen asleep. "Professor."  
  
"Yes, Potter?"  
  
"Thank you." Snape raised an eyebrow at this; it was very rare that he was thanked for any thing.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For staying." Potter blushed. "It helped a lot."  
  
"You're welcome Potter." Snape said with a smirk, but it wasn't mocking or evil. It said you have no idea how much that made my day. "Let's get you back up to your room shall we?" Potter started to get up but as he got off the bed, he began to sway. Steadying him Snape scooped the boy up and walked out of the ward.  
  
MD: Ok here is another Chapter, I really like this one. Next chapter Draco, Hermione, and Ron have a little talk. Well Draco and Mione mostly 


	12. The real Draco Malfoy

MD:  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it this world belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Ch 12.  
The Real Draco Malfoy?  
  
Ron walked silently beside Hermione as they followed Malfoy. He wanted nothing more than to punch the guy for all the times he had insulted them, but Harry seemed to be ok with him for the moment so he wouldn't cause his friend stress by making things bad with Draco.  
  
Hermione watched Draco to make sure that he wasn't up to anything. They stopped in front of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, she recognized him from one of the books she had read. "Hello Draco." The Portrait greeted the blond.  
  
"Hey, Sal. I'm sorry I can't really talk right now; Professor Snape wants me to bring these two inside. I promise I'll introduce you later." With a nod from the portrait, he whispered the password and led them inside. Sitting on one of the leather couches, he watched the surprised looks on their faces. "Not what you were expecting, eh?" At this point Sliver had hopped up in his lap, begging to be pet. Granger eyed him carefully before moving to stand before him, holding out her hand.  
  
"Thank you." She said after he took it. "For what you did for Harry."  
  
"I'm not heartless Granger; you couldn't have thought I would let him fall?" He asked one pale slender eyebrow rose.  
  
"You haven't given us reason to believe other wise Malfoy!" Ron shot, openly glaring at the blonde.  
  
"You're right I haven't, and I don't have to! I have no reason to prove my self to you." Fearing he might do something, he would regret later he got up dumping Silver on the floor and went to his room locking the door.  
  
"Honestly Ron! He saved Harry's life. The least you could do is thank him." Hermione yelled.  
  
"Thank him!? After all the times he has insulted you and tried to get us in trouble. You want me to thank him!"  
  
"You bait him just as much as he baits you." She stood up and went to knock on Draco's door.  
  
Draco heard the fight and Grangers footsteps stopping in front of his door. Opening the door before she could knock he fixed her with a questioning gaze, barely concealing the anger he was trying to keep in check. "What?" He snapped, and Granger leveled her gaze to meet his with a look of equal fire. Stepping aside, he allowed her entrance, closing the door behind her. "Well?" He asked smoothly leaning against the closed door.  
  
"I was going to apologies but perhaps Ron is right, you don't deserve it." She replied, her voice icily cold.  
  
"He is I don't deserve your apologies." He pushed off from the wall and walked over to sit in a chair beside the fireplace. Granger watched him warily, and his heart gave a painful twang. If he ever hoped to be friends with Potter, he would have to make amends with Granger and Weasley. Question was could he? "If anything I should be the one making apologies."  
  
"I'll tell you the same thing I told Ron. You've baited him as much as he has baited you." She fixed her hazel eyes on him as she spoke and Draco shivered. She may have been of muggle birth but she had a lot of power.  
  
"You never did though." He whispered, but the shock that flashed across her face told him that she had heard.  
  
"What are you about, Malfoy?" The question caused him to fix her with a somber gaze.  
  
"I've turned against my father.and Potter has offered his friendship to me." He watched as Granger was about to protest. "If you don't believe me ask him when you go to see him later." She shook her head and smiled at him sadly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Your father."  
  
"He wanted me to become a Death Eater.I." He looked into the fire. "I refuse to grovel before some mad man, and make my mother suffer with worry."  
  
"And with Harry?"  
  
"He has offered me something that I've wanted me entire life." Hermione locked gazes with pale blue eyes that shinned with longing and loneliness.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"True friendship, with no strings attached."  
  
"It's a two way street Draco. Harry won't ask for it but to have friends."  
  
"You have to be a friend, I know." He dropped his gaze. "I'm not sure I know how."  
  
"I'd say you're off to a good start." He gave her a confused look. "Being civil to those he is close to even if you don't like them." She smirked. "Ron is going to be a bit harder to deal with, but me.if you're sincere about making the effort. I am willing to give you another chance. I mean what else can I do. I will not abandon Harry for his choice in friends, and if he trusts you then I suppose I can as well." Draco smiled, he stood wanting nothing more than to hug the girl but he stopped him self.  
  
Holding out his hand, he asked. "Friends then?"  
  
"Friends." Hermione agreed and she took his hand. "Don't ever call me mudblood again though or I'll have to hex you." She added with a cheeky grin, which was returned by the Slytherin.  
  
"Deal."  
  
Snape set Potter down on one of the couches and flooed the Headmaster, asking him to send for Mr. Weasley's and Ms. Grangers things, and requesting that the three be sent up to Harry's sitting room. "Sir why didn't you have them come here to begin with?"  
  
"Did you want them to see me carrying you Potter?" He asked raising one dark brow. Potter shook his head, and Snape gave him a look that said 'that's why.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron stared gloomily into the fire, sure, he and Hermione always got in fights but it was not every day she got upset with him and ran to make amends with Malfoy. Jumping at the sound of a pop, he looked to find Dobby standing beside the coffee table. "Misters Weasley, Master Snape has asked that yous three be brought up to Harry Potter's sitting room, sir." Getting up he went to the door he assumed that Hermione had disappeared through and knocked.  
  
Hermione jumped, when there was a knock at the door. Draco gave her a curious look, and went to open the door. Sneering when he saw whom it was he stepped aside. "Dobby's here with a message from Snape. We're going up to Harry's room." Hermione got up off the bed and made her way to the door, grabbing Draco's sleeve when is became obvious that he did not think him self included.  
  
Draco for some reason allowed him self to be dragged along by the bushy haired witch. Soon they where in the entrance hall to Potters sitting room, only to be met with the sight of Snape wrapping a hunter green throw around a tired looking Potter. Clearing his throat Draco gained his godfathers attention, hopefully before Weasley noticed.  
  
Snape looked up at the sound fixing a scowl on his face when he spotted his godson and an openly grinning Granger. Then he raised his eyebrow when he spotted Draco's sleeve in the young woman's grasp, the blonde boy rolled his eyes, in mock exasperation, but gave him a look that said he would explain it later. "I wasn't expecting you to arrive so promptly." He said standing from his position sitting beside Harry. "The house elves are working on your rooms. I assume that it is not going to be a problem for the two of you to share a sitting room with Mr. Potter?"  
  
"No Sir, that would be fine."  
  
"Alright, well I suppose that since I gave Mr. Potter the same courtesy I should give it to you as well. What colors do you want your rooms?" The Potion professor asked them, and the teens looked at each other. Neither knew what to do, they were not used to him being civil with them.  
  
"Lavender if it's not too much trouble sir." Granger spoke up first and Snape nodded to her and turned his attention to Weasley, who looked slightly intimidated.  
  
"And for you, Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked softly, causing the red head to swallow, even though it was not his 'you're in trouble' voice. Glancing at Harry, Snape noted that the boy seemed to calm after a reassuring nod from his friend. "Potter can not choose for you Weasley." Snape had to stop the smirk from forming on his face when the boy gave him a startled expression. "Would you like to think about it for a while? It isn't all that difficult to change the color, if you choose to do so." Snape said after receiving a frown from both Draco and Potter simultaneously. Weasley looked relieved and nodded. "Alright then, shall we have some tea, while I explain your lesson schedule?" The teens nodded and they took their seats on the couches. Snape took his seat beside Potter incase the boy needed anything; Draco sat beside him while Granger and Weasley sat on the other. A nice silver tea set appeared on the table along with seven tea cups; to which all accept Harry seemed to be confused about; and some crumpets.  
  
"Perhaps we should wait for Tonks and Lupin before we start. The headmaster wanted them to help with training as well, so it would probably be best if they where here." Then as if on cue, Reamus followed by Tonks entered the room, Harry beamed while Snape hid a sneer and the other teens just gaped. "Well now that every one is here may we get started?" When every one nodded, Snape continued. At the end of the conversation, their schedules stood as such:  
  
|Days |Time |Professor(s) |Subjects |Place | |M-Sat |7-8:30 Am |Snape |Occlumency |Sitting | | | | |Theory |Room | |M,W, |9-11:30 |Dumbledore/ |Charms/Transfig|Transfig | |F |Am |McGonagall |Theory |room | |T,Th |9-10:30 |Snape |Potions |Snape's | | |Am | |Theory |Sitting | | | | | |room | |T, Th |10:30-12 |Snape |Potions |Lab | | |Am | |Practical. | | |All ~12-12:45 Lunch~ All | |M-Sat |1-2:30 Pm |Lupin/Tonks |DAA |Great | | | | |Theory |Hall/Outsid| | | | | |e | |M,W,F~ Break 3-3:30 | |M,W,F |2:30-4:45 |Lupin/Tonks/ Snape |DAA |Great Hall | | | | |Practical | | |T,TH |3:15-5:30 |McGonagall |Chrm/Transfig |Great Hall | | | | |Practical | | |All ~ Dinner 5:30 -6~All | |M-Sat|7- |Snape/Dumbledore |Occlumency |Sitting | | | | |Practical |Room |  
  
Then if they were not injured, they would meet individually with the professors on Sundays as requested. Of course, the vigorous schedule would have to be changed once the semester started but they would still be able to meet for each at least once a week.  
  
Harry sighed, he was not looking forward to learning all summer, but at least if he got sick here, they would take care of him. With out really thinking about it he leaned his head against Snape's shoulder, the older man was sitting next to him and Harry was exhausted.  
  
Severus looked at the boy when he felt the weight on his shoulder, but the child was already asleep. Sighing mentally, he turned to lift him. "Tonks could you get his door?" He asked quietly, ignoring the shocked looks from the other teens, and took Potter into his room. He was dressing his charge in pajamas when some one else entered the room. Glancing over his shoulder, he noted the figure of Ms. Granger silhouetted by the sitting room fire. "Shut the door behind you Ms. Granger." He said and turned back to dressing Potter. He heard the door click and the soft footsteps of the young woman stopping beside the bed.  
  
"He would be rather embarrassed if he knew you where dressing him." She whispered a slightly teasing tone in her voice.  
  
"Indeed, and I supposed Mr. Weasley would try and hex me." He buttoned the last button of the boy's shirt and lifted him once more, and motioned for Granger to turn down the covers. Laying Potter against the pillows, he covered him, turned to the bushy haired Gryffindor.  
  
"Ron is just afraid you'll hurt him sir."  
  
"And you don't?" He raised an eyebrow at the girl she shook her head.  
  
"The way I look at, you've had enough opportunities, yet you haven't." She looked up at him thoughtfully. "Though I am curious as to why you seem to be looking after him so willingly?"  
  
"I made a promise and that is all there is to it Ms. Granger. Now I suggest we go back out into the sitting room." He replied curtly, but instead of being deterred, she gave him a knowing smile and let him lead her to the door. 


	13. Schematics of support and hugs

MD: Ok here is the next chapter.

AN: Draco's "Friends" are only there because they are afraid of his power and the sway his father tends to have over things..at least that is the way I find it. His mother has seemed a bit to pre-occupy with other things to be overly saying that she does not love Draco because she does, she just does not want to smother him, probably because of Lucius.

Moreover, I know that the characters are starting to get a little out of character but with the changes, that some of them are dealing with this is how I think they would start acting.

Ch 13  
The schematics of support and Hugs.

When Severus returned to the sitting room with Ms. Granger, he found that Lupin and Draco had started a game of chess at the end of the couch closest to the fire, while Weasley sat beside Tonks engaged in a conversation seemingly about Quidditch. Granger headed straight for the bookshelves lining the wall on the right side of the fireplace, as she looked through the titles he took a few books off the corner shelf and held one out to her. "This should prove useful for your lessons." She took it from him gingerly and looked at the cover.

"Occlumency: The art of defending your mind."

"Potter is already on chapter three, so you had best get started. Don't worry if you don't understand it just write down your questions and I'll answer them during lessons." She looked up at him with a small amount of awe showing in her hazel orbs. Giving her a small smirk and a nod, he went over to watch the game of chess. Draco smiled at him when he sat beside the boy.

"Looking to play winner Uncle Sev?" Draco asked with out thinking, regretting it when Severus's jaw tensed.

Severus knew all eyes were on him now and from the ill-concealed fear in Draco's eyes that the blond thought, he was in trouble. Wondering why he had tensed when his godson used his name in that content he forced him self to relax. After all the other people in the room had seen his change of attitude when he didn't have to protect his reputation, why should that change now? "Sure Draco that would be fine." He glanced down at the board and noted that the werewolf would beat the boy in three moves. Suppressing a reflexive sneer, he leaned back against the cushions, he wasn't to sure how he felt about having to work even closer with the wolf, but for Potters sake he was at least trying to be civil. An Merlin knew that Lupin was easier to get along with than Black.

"Checkmate." Lupin stated a few minutes later much to Draco's surprise. The boy looked over board trying to see how the older man had executed the move. Lupin sportingly showed him, and explained how Draco could have gotten out of it. With Draco's confused look, Severus leaned over resting his hand on the boys opposite shoulder and showed him a few moves that could have saved him.

"Oh, ok." Draco looked up at him silver blue eyes shinning, it made the boy look like an angel, and Severus knew this was how his godson was supposed to be. Happy and carefree, with nothing but school and girls to worry about. Severus squeezed the boys shoulder, and pulled him into a discreet one-armed hug.

Remus could not hide his knowing smirk, and was fixed with Snape's patent glare. "Care to give it a go Severus?" He asked with an all too cheery smile.

"I told Draco I'd play winner did I not?" He said taking his godsons place before the chessboard. "You may want to get started with the same book I gave Ms. Granger; there is another on end table." Draco nodded at him and took a seat beside Hermione on the end of the couch, and she handed him one of the other books. Turning his attention back to the werewolf, he found the other man watching him with eyes full of mirth, scowling he set his attention to the game.

Tonks watched Severus out of the corner of her eye, he was acting different, not that it was a bad thing, his ice-cold demeanor made him hard to get close to and even harder to learn from him but now. Now it seemed like he was; well gentler some how. The question was would it last when the semester started? It seemed to her that he was trying very hard to be civil with Remus, Ron, and Hermione; it was as if he knew that the arrangement with Harry was not going to turn out to be a temporary one. Realizing that she had tuned out the last thing Ron had said she faked a yawn and stretched languidly. "I think I'm going to head off to bed." She said turning to the red head. "You should probably start on that book so you don't fall behind." He gave her a sullen look and she chuckled. "If you're not doing it for yourself do it for Harry, Ron." When a confused look crossed the red heads face she looked around, finding the other two teens looking at her as well she glanced at Severus and Lupin. They were both looking at her; Remus gave her an amused smile, while Severus just nodded slightly. "He needs your support right now. He is...er?" She stumbled over her words, she was not sure how Harry was feeling and she did not want to give out any false information.

"Mr. Potter has been a bit overwhelmed with everything that has happened in the past few years. If he has the three of you to help with his training, it should help him feel less...alone." Snape said quietly but his words filter to their ears as if he had spoken them in a normal tone.

"So, you're only training us to make things easier for Harry?" Hermione asked a slight edge in her voice.

"No, Ms. Granger, but it is one of the more prominent reasons. You and Mr. Weasley should know by now how much Mr. Potter hates to be singled out; having the three of you along side of him will help him learn things easier if not quicker. In addition, I am quite sure that even if we did not train you, as close as you are with him you would learn the defense end of his training. We are only giving you the proper supervision so that there are no mishaps when getting into the more advanced techniques."

"I don't know why Albus didn't allow it sooner." Remus added, gaining a curious look from the potions Professor. Glancing at the clock, he noted the time and stood. "We should be going, it's getting late and you five have an early morning." Nodding to Snape he and Tonks left heading to their rooms that Albus had arranged for them while they stayed for Harry's training. "Have you noticed the change in him?" Remus asked casually.

"He seems gentler." She commented. "Do you think it's because of Harry?"

"I know it's because of him, this past week, with as much progress as he has made with the boy, it has forced him to change the way he acts towards him. Harry is still very skittish around certain people; I noticed specifically when an adult gets angry or agitated."

"That would explain the change then. He can't be his normal irritable self when Harry reacts adversely to the emotion." Remus smirked at her. "How long do you think it will last?"

"Until Harry can learn to differentiate when anger is being directed at him, and when he actually deserves the punishment that comes with it." Tonks nods in agreement and goes into her room. "Hopefully he will learn that it's ok to open up, and not every one will take advantage of his kindness." Remus said walking to the end of hall where his room was located.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus rose from the couch and went to one of the three doors that had appeared. Opening it, he checked to make sure every thing was in order, doing so with the other two before turning back to the teens. "Mrs. Granger it would seem that your room is this one." He said point to the door on his left, which was farthest from the entrance on that wall, leaving the other door as Ron's, but where did the other door lead. "The door adjacent to Mr. Potters leads to the bath room. You should find your things in order, if anything is amiss let myself or one of the other Professors know and it will be taken care of. I won't tolerate any of your shenanigans, being that Mr. Potter has been placed under my care for the summer now that you are here you are as well. Is that understood?" Granger nodded slowly, and a very pale Weasley gulped before doing the same. "Alright then. I don't expect to see you until morning. You will be in here every night by ten, you don't have to go to bed but it would probably be a good idea since your schedules are going to be rather tiring. Potter knows how to get me if you need anything and you aren't to wake him he needs to rest. Goodnight." He left the room exiting through the portrait even though it would have been much easier for him to go through the passage in his charges bedroom.

Draco stood up and followed his godfather book in hand. Catching up with the man, he felt his heart start to pound. He knew that once they reached Severus's quarters he would find out if the man had really been as clam about him using the name he had been raised calling him as he seemed.

Entering the rooms Severus watched Draco as the strangely tense boy moved to the couch and began to read his book again. "Don't stay up too late Draco." He said going into his room to change for bed. He knew why the boy was acting so strange, but he need to learn that not everyone was going to be upset at his slipups, and that it was a normal part of life. He had just pulled his pajama top over his head when he heard the boy enter the room.

"A-a-are you mad?" With his head bowed, the boy didn't dare look up at his godfather. Moving to Draco in two quick strides, he lifted the boys chin, ignoring the nearly concealed flinch. The fear in those sliver blues startled him; not that one could tell; and he knelt so that he wasn't towering over the boy, giving him an almost compassionate look. 'Lucius has done more damage than I thought.'

"No Draco I'm not. You just startled me, its been a while since you've called me 'Uncle' and I wasn't expecting you to do so in front of them, but its ok and I think you should probably get back into the habit." Draco looked a little too relived and Severus pulled him down into a hug. "I'm sorry Draco." Severus whispered, rubbing the back of the blonde's head.

Draco had never been held like this before, so he laid his head against Severus's shoulder and relaxed into the embrace, it was so warm there. "For what?" He asked sleepily, and found himself being lifted.

"For not realizing how badly you where being treated. Your father shouldn't have been allowed to make you feel that you where insignificant death eater or no he doesn't have that right, and I should have done something to let you know it was ok, and you didn't need to be perfect" Severus set him on his bed, and Draco felt cold.

"Its alright sir, you have your duties and your reputation to keep. At the time if you had acted any different I probably would have told father and you wouldn't be here now." Severus nodded and made to leave the room. "Uncle Sev?" Severus turned around and looked at Draco questioningly. "Can I have another hug?" He asked looking rather embarrassed for asking such a thing, Severus smiled and sat down beside him.

"I'm really not so good with hugs, if you want some good ones you should ask Lupin or Tonks. As I have seen they are quite enthusiastic about them, or perhaps with your new found friendship you could coax some out of Ms. Granger." At first Draco thought his godfather was telling him no but with the mention of Granger and the look on the older mans face he knew he was being teased and launched him self into the mans embrace. Severus hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. "You don't have to ask Draco, the only time I ask that you don't hug me is if I'm carrying a potion." Draco looked up at him eyes shining with laughter. "You ok now?" The boy nodded. "Good get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow." Severus left the room allowing Draco some privacy and went into the living room to get his book. Going into his bedroom, he laid the said book on his nightstand and went to brush his teeth. Finding Draco doing the same he smiled at the teen and took the toothpaste from the boy. It was a muggle habit Albus had gotten him into, and when Draco spent holidays with him, he gotten the boy into the habit.

When Draco finished brushing his teeth with the mint paste, he hugged Severus around the waist with the grace of a small child, mildly surprising the older man. Severus continued brushing his teeth, but not with out draping his free arm over his godsons shoulders. "Night Uncle Sev." The boy said before releasing him and leaving the room.

Severus sighed; he was going to have his hands full with the four teens. Granger he wasn't to worried about she kept Potter pretty well under control, and Potter was still kind of depressed and timid with people. It was Draco and Weasley that he was worried about it was no secret the two boys disliked each other, Draco had been raised with the belief that the Weasley where the worst sort of pure bloods, while Ronald Weasley unlike his friends and most of his family was very slow to forgive. Climbing into bed, he took his book and cast a spell that would turn off the lights when he fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione went into her room, put on her pajamas and came back out into the sitting room at the same time as Ron. Smiling at him, she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she finished she went back out and found Ron waiting for his turn. "Good night, Ron." She said going back into her room and crawling under the down comforter. Everything in her room was in shades of lavender and teal. Her sheets were deep purple with teal trimming, the hangings where of the same color the outer deep plum while the inner transparent lavender. The walls were lavender with teal chairs and mahogany furniture; there was a bookshelf there as well.

Ron felt weird, the arrangements where just too odd. Snape was acting strange, and he did not like it. The man was being too gentle with Harry, he had to be up to something, this just did not make sense. Sitting on his bed, he smoothed out the hunter green comforter. Ron found that he liked the color when it was not associated with Slytherin, some how his room became decorated in shades of green. Deciding that he would worry about things later and talk to Hermione about his worries, he climbed under the covers.

MD: There we are. Ch13 wow, I hope you guys still like this story any suggestions to make it better are welcome. R&R


	14. Summer lessons begin

MD: Please not the changes to the schedule..

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters accept for Silver at the moment.

CH: 14

Summer Lessons

|Days |Time |Professor(s) |Subjects |Place | |M-Sat |7-8:30 Am |Snape |Occlumency |Sitting | | | | |Theory |Room | |M,W, |9-11:30 |Dumbledore/ |Charms/Transfig|Transfig | |F |Am |McGonagall |Theory |room | |T, Th |9 |Snape |Potions |Snape's | | |-12 Am | |Theory/Practica|Lab | | | | |l. | | |All ~12-12:45 Lunch~ All | |M-Sat |1-2:30 Pm |Lupin/Tonks |DADA |Great | | | | |Theory |Hall/Outsid| | | | | |e | |M,W,F |2:30-4:45 |Lupin/Tonks/ Snape |DADA |Great Hall | | | | |Practical | | |T, TH |2:30-3 |Lupin/Snape |DADA P |Great Hall | |T,TH |3:15-5:30 |McGonagall |Chrm/Transfig |Great Hall | | | | |Practical | | |All ~ Dinner 5:30 -6~All | |M-Sat|7- |Snape/Dumbledore |Occlumency |Sitting | | | | |Practical |Room |

Harry looked over the schedule that had been left on his nightstand, probably by one of the house elves, he noted a few of the minor changes before climbing out of bed. Looked at the clock it read six thirty, he went to the high chest and took out a pair of black jeans, a gray tee, clean boxers and socks, and made his way down to Snape's quarters via the secret passage. Greeting Narie the panel slid back and he entered the older mans rooms finding the professor sitting in the chair beside the fireplace watching him.

Severus looked up from his lesson plans, when he heard the panel slide open. When Potter stepped though the boys emerald orbs found him immediately, and he raised an eyebrow noting the boy still wore his night cloths. "You do have a bathroom in your quarters now, Potter."

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know." He replied looking slightly confused and rather embarrassed, turning to go back up, Snape stopped him with strong hands on his shoulders. Harry tried not to tense, he knew that the other man would not hurt him, but his instincts told him to flee.

"You're down here already so you might as well stay. Just do not take too long Draco should be awake and I imagine he will want a shower as well." Severus felt his charge relax a little and stepped away, placing one hand on the small of the boys back he ushered him toward the bathroom.

Ron brushed his hair in the mirror on the wall between his and Mione's room. Hermione was in the shower and they had yet to see Harry, their occlumency lesson was supposed to start in five minutes and they hadn't even eaten breakfast yet.

Draco was in the bathroom brushing his hair while Harry was on his way back up to his room. As soon as the panel slid open, he heard Ron knocking on the door. Crossing the room he took a seat at his desk where his notes and Occlumency book where and acted like had been studying. "Hey mate you in here?" The red head asked popping his head in the room. Looking at his friend, he gave him a bright smile, which the boy took as an invitation and came in. "What you're studying! Oh no, what did Snape do to you!?" Ron's rant caused Hermione to enter the room drying her hair.

"Oh Harry you're studying that's wonderful."

"There hasn't been much else to do, you guys. Besides I need to learn this if I'm going to defeat Voldemort (Ron flinched), and stop any one else from dying because of me." Harry looked at his hands his voice dropping as he spoke, and he found him self with Hermione's arms around him, her wet hair cool against his face.

"It wasn't your fault, Harry."

"I know Mione, but saying that it isn't doesn't stop the pain and the guilt." He pushed her way and gave her a weak smile. "We should probably get out to the sitting room Professor Snape and Draco are going to be here soon." He got up and started for the door, but was stopped by Ron's angry voice.

"When the hell did Malfoy become Draco?!" Harry turned to him a strange emotion flashed in his eyes, and then hardened.

"Have you forgotten that he saved my life not twenty four hours ago?"

"But after everything he has done to you! You're just going to forgive him like that." Ron asked snapping his fingers for effect.

"Forgive him, yes Ron I have forgiven him. I have too many other things to worry about I don't want to fight over this with you." Harry turned and left the room, and Hermione followed stopping at the door.

"Forgiveness is the key to finding friends you may have never knew existed. Think about all the times he has forgiven you for the things you have done over the years. Can you honestly tell me that Draco doesn't deserve a second chance when you have done worst things to Harry?" She threw over her shoulder before exiting the room as well; leaving Ron to think on her words, and let his anger abate.

Harry sat curled up on the end of the couch close to the fire, his book open on his lap, notes tucked in the back cover for safekeeping. Hermione watched him silently for a moment and went into her room retrieving her book and notes.

Down in Snape's rooms Draco gathered his things and met his Godfather in the corridor. As they made their way up to the first floor, Draco found a knot growing in his stomach he didn't know why he had nothing to worry about he was being taught by the best teachers Hogwarts could offer, and they wouldn't let anything happen. Reaching the elfish portrait, he realized that he had never been told the password. Severus seemed to know it but instead he spoke to the wood elf in the portrait and stepped back to wait. "Ariana please inform Mr. Potter that we have arrived." The beautiful creature left the picture apparently going to fetch Potter

In the sitting room Harry and Hermione where sitting across from each other both immersed in their studies, Ron on the other hand had made his way to his room and was brooding. "Harry." A melodically soft voice said from over the mantle, pulling him from the book in his lap. There sitting beside the lake was the wood elf from the door.

"Yes Ariana?"

"He who veils his heart is at the door, accompanied by the young dragon." Her words confused him for a moment, when he thought about the young dragon the only one he could think of was Draco. Nodding to her, he got up and went to let them inside.

"Good morning." He said brightly even though he was a little nervous about doing Occlumency with his peers.

"You could have just given the elf the go ahead, Potter." Snape sneered stepping inside.

"And you could have used the password, I am sure you know it." He queried with a smirk knowing the older man was teasing, and he didn't have to worry about being scolded. Even so, a pinprick of fear entered his heart when those obsidian orbs hardened and thin lips where fixed in a grim smirk, but Snape did nothing, and they went over to the couches.

As they walked, Severus noted the boy's far too large attire, and muttered a shrinking spell, resizing the boys clothing so they fit properly and made a mental note to do so with the rest of the boys clothing. He wondered why he hadn't noticed the problem before and noted that ...Potter had worn his new robes most of the last week.

Ron was there when they returned, apparently, Hermione had retrieved him. He was sitting beside her on the couch closest to the far wall, Harry took a seat across from Hermione, and Draco sat beside him while Snape moved the chair before the fireplace and put it between the two couches at the head of the coffee table.

Harry expected that he would have to pull his shirt out from under himself in order to sit comfortably, but to his surprise, the garment now fit him and stopped just below his waist instead of just above his knees. He also noted that he no longer needed a belt to hold up his jeans, and that the legs didn't need to be rolled so that he wouldn't trip over them. Looking at the professor, he gave the man a small but grateful smile, because he knew none of the others could have used magic since it was the holidays, but the older man just ignored his gaze and called the lesson to attention.

"I trust that the four of you have at least started your texts?" Every one but Harry nodded; Snape knew damn well that he was already half way through the third chapter. "I trust you all took notes on things you didn't understand?" Hermione took muggle note pad out from under her book and handed it to Snape, one slender eyebrow rose as he took it from her and glance quickly through the four or five paged covered with the girls neat scrawl.

Snape knew the girl would have notes, but from the pale look on Weasley's face, the boy didn't understand enough of the text to take notes. Even if he spent extra time to help the boy, the only thing that would be accomplished was the boy's further suspicion of him. No, Ronald Weasley did not forgive easily; he had proven that well enough over the past five years, and it wouldn't change now at least not at first. Eventually he hoped Potter needed the boy's support, friends made all the difference in life especially during a war, and like or not Weasley influenced Potter a great deal emotionally. He could say that because he had the experience, once he may have said that it didn't matter but seeing Potter so upset and dealing with his Slytherin's, he had learned a hard lesson over the years. Friends could mean the difference between life and death when it came to which path you chose to take, he himself felt that if any one had shown him as much compassion as Harry had showed Draco extending his hand in friendship, he may not have become a Death eater.

Snapping from his musings, he noted Potters stomach growling. "I suppose you are all hungry, seeing as how you didn't have much time this morning to eat." Snapping his fingers Dobby appeared.

"Yes, Masters Snape?"

"Could you please have breakfast sent up. Preferably something that won't make a mess and doesn't require a lot of coordination." Snape sneered slipping back into old habits, knowing he still had to keep up his appearance with the house elves, as a few of them where abandoned by their masters and would most likely be very willing to give any information to regain there status.

"Of course Masters Snape." Dobby disappeared with a pop, Severus turned back to fine his students watching him confusion etched very clearly on there faces.

"I will allow you to eat during lessons, but I expect you to read at least one chapter before every class, and to have questions written down if you don't understand, you will give them to me each morning. I don't expect you understand much of this today, with maybe the slight acceptation for Potter see as he has been studying Occlumency for a bit longer and has spoken with me about some of his questions."

Harry paled but tried to hide it lowering his gaze and pretended to be looking for his notes, this was going to be no better than potions, he took a slow breaths trying to calm himself.

" I will go over the chapter one at a time until I am sure you understand them. If you are still having trouble, despite this I expect you to come and see me, no matter how small you may think it is. It is extremely important that each of you learn this, some for reasons that are more obvious but that is beside the point." Severus fixed each teen with his gaze.

Granger was watching him eagerly, but with a hint of worry as she kept glancing at where Potter sat across from her, looking quickly at Weasley and Draco he found out why. Potter sat leaning back against the cushions head bent forward apparently looking over his notes. 'We haven't even started and already he is ignoring me!' He was about to snap at the boy and ask some ridiculously hard question, but he stopped him self, examining the boy's body language a little more closely. His shoulders were tense, and after watching the boy for a few moments, he noted that his breathing was also irregular, was he having a panic attack? Had the boy honestly gotten so afraid of disappointing people? Thinking back on what he had said only moments before and cursed him mentally, he had been trying to praise the boy. "Potter." He bit out a little more harshly that he planned, and suppressed a wince when met with the pale face and well-concealed fear that resided in the boy's eyes, if he had not been so good at reading people Severus would have probably missed it.

"Yes, Sir." Harry asked hesitantly, praying that his face didn't look as frightened as he felt. The last thing he wanted was his friends to see how weak, and stupid he actually was.

"What are the most important things one should learn from Occlumency?" Potter knew this answer, he had just gone over it with him, question was would the boy remember now that he had been put on the spot.

Harry blinked, he knew this, or at least most of it. "To control your thoughts and the effect that another Occulmens can't use your emotions against you to gain information." He paused trying to remember the rest, taking his gaze off the unsettling gaze of his professor he focused on the arm of the chair the man was sitting in.

"Why is it so important that you can control your thoughts and emotions Potter?" Severus asked knowing where the boy was heading but understanding he was having trouble connecting his thoughts. Being an Occulmens was helpful sometimes, as much as he hated sneaking into other people's minds and randomly picking up on thoughts.

" Because." Harry looked up into Snape's steady but no longer intimidating gaze, the man's eyes were dancing with amusement, there was no malice to be found. ".If you know your own mind you can stop others from getting into it. You can miss direct their searches if you know what they are searching for, and hopefully keep them out all in my case keep Voldemort out by using the emotions he doesn't know how to handle." Snape nodded.

"That may be a good defense for now but you will have to learn how to block him out completely.." Harry nodded slowly the enthusiasm that had lit his face fading.

"Yes I know, but understanding what has to be done and doing it are two completely different things.." Harry sighed this was going to take forever, with his luck he was never going to learn Occlumency and he would lose every one.

"Well said, Mr. Potter." Severus praised the boy, smirking when wide emerald eyes locked on his. 'I wish to speak with you after this lesson.' Snape sent entering Potters mind taking advantage of their locked gazes. The boy blinked easily breaking his loose hold, and looked at him curiously. Severus just raised his eyebrow at him and gestured to the food on the coffee table.

As every one dug in, he continued, making sure that they were still paying attention. Granger had a piece of toast in one hand and a quill in the other trying to take down all the notes she could. "The first chapter of this text is nothing more than a rather long winded explanation as to what Occlumency is, I trust that you all understand that much at least?" The four teens nodded in turn, Granger didn't look up, Weasley was chewing on a pastie, Draco gave him a half smile, and was just about to bite into a sausage. Severus snorted at the bewildered look on the boys face when his gaze fell on him, he couldn't stop him self and it caused the son of his archenemy to acquire a pinkish hue to his cheeks.

Hermione wished that she could use magic it would have been so much easier to charm the quill to take everything down. She watched the interaction between Professor Snape and Harry when she wasn't struggling to write everything the two said down. It was almost as if Snape was having Harry help him teach the class. Harry seemed flustered, but she knew why, he hated being the center of attention. The rest of the lesson was uneventful, mostly stuff they didn't need to know and Snape said as much, and was obviously trying to pass the time. "This is pointless sir." She said suddenly.

"Is it?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow. "Do tell?"

"You said your self sir that we don't really need to know this stuff."

"Indeed, so what do you propose we do with the time that we are supposed to be having your lessons on theory?" Granger got a thoughtful look on her face; resting her hand against her chin, she tapped one finger against her cheek.

"I'm not suggesting we give up on the theory, I just think the time would be better used if we were to discuss the important aspects of what we need to learn. This lesson didn't start out bad but then it 've read the chapter, and I know what it said, perhaps this time should be use to answer question and perhaps get some extra help in our weakest points from Practical lessons." Snape's eyes had a strange gleam to them. It took her a moment to realize that it was the same look that Dumbledore got when a student had said something particularly amusing but intelligent.

"That is a good idea Ms. Granger. I think it may be best if I work with each of you separately for some things though. I still expect your questions in at the beginning of every lesson, that way I won't find myself answering the same ones four times. If we do things this was we will very likely finish the text much quicker and hopefully more efficiently I'll arrange for breakfast to be brought up every morning while we eat I'll go over the questions that seem to pop up the most and those that I think are important. That should take no more than a half and hour, so the rest of the time can be split up between the four of thing that doesn't get covered we will work on during your free time." They nodded. "Ok then, you are dismissed."

Harry stood and went into his room, he felt tired after that first lesson, and prayed that the rest were not quite, so 'him' oriented. He didn't mind answering the questions, but this area was the one he knew the most on out of the other three, of course that didn't mean Snape had to single him out. Then again, it was Snape, so chances were that the man would do just that.

Severus told Granger that he would give her back her notes during their practical lesson, and watched as she went into her room and closed the door. Weasley had disappeared somewhere and Draco was still sitting on the couch. It was eight fifteen they still had forty-five minutes until there next lesson. "Draco why don't you go find something to amuse your self until your next lesson." Draco nodded, and got up, heading for the door at the same time as Granger.

Draco stepped aside allowing her to go first, once they were in the corridor she turned to him. "Where are you headed?" Hermione asked tilting her head.

"I'm really not sure." He replied walking with her down the hall.

"Want to go for a walk?" Draco eyed her suspiciously; out of the corner of his eye, Granger was being far too nice.

"What are you on about Granger?" He asked turning to look at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confusion written clearly across her face.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"I thought we went over this yesterday, Draco?" Draco rose on pale brow and crossed his arms. "I told you that if you were sincere about wanting to be friends."

"So every thing that has happened your just going to drop like it never happened?" Hermione smirked at him he looked rather cute with his books against his chest like that.

"No Draco, my trust is something you're going to have to earn, but I'm willing to give you that chance." His face became uncertain. "If you don't want to go for a walk that's fine, I just thought that if we are to be friends we out. I guess." She dropped her eyes to the ground, waiting for the normal verbal lashing she normally received from him. "I'm sorry; it was stupid of me to ask I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She started to walk away, but a warm hand on her shoulder caused her to stop.

"Let me drop my books off, Granger." The smile that lit her face caused him to blink, but he said nothing and made his way down to Snape's quarters, with Granger in toe. Once there he gave Severus the password and led the way inside.

Hermione waited by the door, a few minutes past and Draco came back out of his room in a tee shirt instead of the sweater he had on earlier. "Shall we?" He asked in a courteous manner and she couldn't help but smile, taking his offered arm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus watched as his godson left with Granger, smiling to himself he walked towards Potters room, knocking gently on the door. Hearing Potters soft reply, he entered.

Harry sat in one of the two chairs before his fireplace; he watched the flames as they danced causing shadows to flicker across the walls. Hearing a soft knock he replied in turn, with a soft 'Come in' and waited for whom ever it was to enter his line of sight as his back was to the door.

Severus noted how dark the room was with only the light of the fire, the drapes were drawn, and all other lights were off. "Potter?" He called softly.

"Hello, sir." Voice beside the fire, Snape wasted no time and moved to the other chair across from the teen. "You wanted to speak with me then?" Snape nodded.

"I wasn't sure you realized it was me." Severus said fixing his gaze on Harry's pale face, the boy smirked his eye danced with bitter laughter.

"Well the only other voices I hear in my head are that of the snakes who travel though the plumbing of the school and Voldemort when he tries to possess me, yours was easy to differentiate from the others." He closed his eyes, and rested he head against the back of the chair. Severus sighed brining half-lidded emerald orbs to focus on him.

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You're sure?" Snape raised a brow at him. "It didn't seem that you were alright a little while ago." This enticed a glare from his charge, but there was no real anger behind it. "What happened?"

"Nothing I was just being stupid." He said slumping back against the chair and looking again into the flames.

"Did it have anything to do with what I said about you being an acceptance?" Potter didn't look at him but his lips pursed into a tight line. "I wasn't try to make you uncomfortable Potter.."

"Harry."

"What?"

"I would be more comfortable if you would call me Harry." Tired green eyes turned to him almost crystalline in the light of the fire. "At least when we are alone, please sir." Snape said nothing, but rose and knelt before him.

"You've made some improvement with your studies, Harry. I was merely telling your peers that so they wouldn't get discouraged if you seemed to be advancing faster." He placed a hand on the boys shoulder; he didn't miss the slight flinch, but ignored it as he took the boys chin gently in his other hand. "This isn't going to be the same as it was before. I admit that my dealing with you in the past have been unsubstantial and give you no reason for you to trust me now, but I am trying to help you. I hope you can learn to trust me." He let the boy go but didn't move from his spot before him, green eyes slipped closed once again in what Severus had learned was the boys defeated posture. Not that it always meant he had given up, just that he was tired.

Impulsively Severus rose his hand to brush a few stray hairs out of the boy's eyes. As his hand drew near the boys face, Potter started slightly, and looked at him eyes confused but slightly glazed. Seeing no sign of fear Severus brushed the hairs behind his ears and let his hand rest on the back of Harry's neck.

"What if I can't do this sir?"

"You have to Harry; we can't defeat him with out you."

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Then learn to stop him, take everything we can teach you and use it the best you can. You can't worry about not being able to do something, you need to play to your strengths, and remember that you aren't in this fight alone. Ok?" Harry nodded and slid into Snape's embrace with a little coaxing.

'Is this what if feels like to be held by a parent?' Harry wondered, resting a head on Snape's shoulder.

'I don't know about a parent Mr. Potter, but some one who cares, yes.' Snape smiled at him when Harry looked up blinking.

"Why?"

"Because I understand, and I don't want you to have the same life that I did."

"But I thought you hated me?" The boy looked very small in his arms green orbs confused and frightened.

"I hate your father. You are not your father Harry. I am sorry it's taken me so long to realize that." Snape gave him a gentle smile. "You should probably get to your next lesson. I'll be close by should you need me." Harry nodded and pulled a way, leaving Severus to stare after him, wondering if he was doing the right thing by letting the boy get close.

MD: Wow, this one is long.I don't know how long it is going to take me to get the next chapter out. School is going to start up again soon and I have to focus on that, I promise I will get it out as soon as I can though.


	15. Teasing Malfoy

MD: School starts on January 20th I started this chapter on January 13th so I am going to work on this chapter as much as possible.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own it, this brilliant world, belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 15  
Teasing Malfoy  
  
Hermione pulled herself up into a tree on the far side of the lake, leaving Draco on the ground to look up at her in confusion. "Don't tell me you've never climbed a tree." Draco raised an eyebrow and pulled himself onto the branch where she sat.  
  
"When I was little but what is the point of climbing them now?" He sat beside her and looked around. She pulled on his sleeve and started to climb.  
  
"Come on I show you." They climbed about three fourths of the way up, until the branches got too thin to hold their weight and she pushed the leaves out of the way. "See?" The lake stretched out below them glinting in the morning sunlight like diamonds, on the opposite side there was a small clearing that couldn't be seen from the ground.  
  
"I've never seen that there before."  
  
"I know, neither did I until last spring."  
  
"Have you checked it out?" He asked suddenly realizing how close he was to her, and felt his face grow warm.  
  
"No, I didn't have time last year, and I'm not sure if it is part of the school grounds." Draco snorted.  
  
"Busy studying?" Hermione glared at him for a second before rolling her eyes at him.  
  
"I spent most of my time helping Ron and Harry. I swear those two do not know how to take notes!" She said with an obviously exasperated sigh. Draco chuckled and began his decent. Once Hermione was on the ground beside him, they began their walk back up to the castle.  
  
"For someone who is a stickler for the rules you sure get into a lot of trouble with those two." She smirked at him and tilted her head.  
  
"Someone has to make sure they don't get killed, I may not be the courageous one but I like to think that I play an important part."  
  
"You do Mione." A voice came from behind them and they turned to find Harry at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione gave him a big hug when he reached them and Harry sent Draco a friendly smile over her shoulder. Draco smirked and continued on his way up the stairs. "Thank you." Harry whispered in her ear once Draco was at the top, and well on his way down the hall.  
  
"For what?" She asked pulling away and giving him a funny look.  
  
"For being kind to Draco, I wasn't sure if you two would take my sudden friendship with him well." They started walking up the stairs; their next lesson was going to start soon.  
  
"I trust your judgment Harry, besides Draco already made his apology for the way he has acted in the past. To me at least, I think he is a little afraid to talk to Ron with out one of us around." Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"With Ron's outburst this morning I can't say that I'd blame him." Hermione gave him a weak smile and they entered the classroom. The desks out of the way, two desks with the exception of the two pushed together in the front of the room. Draco sat at one end of the desks twirling his wand with a relatively board expression on his face, Hermione bound over to him and snatched the wand from his fingers grinning mischievously.  
  
"Granger what are you up to?" The blonde asked reaching for his wand, only to have it held out of reach. "Hey!" He stood up reaching once again for his wand, Hermione jumped away from him, forcing the Slytherin to chase her around the room. After a few minutes, he caught her around the waist. "Give it!" He shouted reaching again for his wand.  
  
"Harry catch." She tossed it to him; catching it in his right hand, he smirked when the other boy stopped what he was doing and looked at him. The blonde Slytherin released Hermione and walked purposely over to the "boy-who-lived".  
  
"Give it back Potter." The blonde boy said coldly, and Harry smirked noting that Draco was feeling somewhere between angry and uncertain as to what was going on.  
  
"Chill Dray, it's just a game. However, I have to say it is nice not to be on the receiving end." He handed the blonde his wand, and took the seat beside the other boy.  
  
"What do you mean not on the receiving end?" Draco sat down beside him and Hermione sat on his other side.  
  
"Ron and I usually do that to Harry when he is brooding and trying to avoid every one." The bushy haired witch piped in nudging the raven-haired boy, who nudged her back playfully.  
  
"You steal his wand and make him chase you?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow at the two.  
  
"Well it is not always his wand; usually it's his scarf or a book he is reading." Harry was blushing between the two of them, much to Draco's amusement, and Harry's discomfort. "What it always works, Harry and you know it."  
  
"He never gets angry?"  
  
"Well sometimes, but then you just have to give him the look before he starts screaming."  
  
"What look?" Harry was starting to get irritated they were talking about him as if he was not there.  
  
"I'm sitting right here! Stop talking like I'm not." He snapped shooting them both glares that could probably rival Snape's and each had the decency to look ashamed.  
  
"Sorry." Hermione whispered and gave him her puppy dog pout.  
  
"It's ok, I shouldn't have snapped." He said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"So what is the 'look'?" Draco didn't find out what the look was, because at that time Professor McGonagall and Ron entered the room.  
  
"Oh, good you're all here. Well let's get started then shall we?" She set some parchment on her desk and stood before them. "I don't have much planned for this portion of the class. I've spoken to Professor Snape he said that you've decided to work on your weakest points during his theory lessons, and suggested that the rest of us allow you to do the same." They nodded at her. "I think it's a good idea, but at the end of every lesson I will go over what I have planned for practical, and I expect you to read over the spells before that lesson. Ok?" Again, they nodded. "Alright then for now we'll go over the spells you've already learned." For the next two and a half hours they went over all of the spells they had learned over the past five year, Professor McGonagall lined them up and had them do each spell one at a time writing down who had trouble with what. Then about fifteen minutes before they were to be let, out she gave them each books on becoming an Animigi, advanced charms and transfiguration instructing them to read a chapter from each that night.  
  
Harry slouched into the armchair beside the fireplace; his body tingled from all the hexes that had been thrown at him, most of them hadn't hit thanks to his shielding spell. Closing his eyes, he breathed slowly trying to bring some order to his thoughts. If tonight went like his Occlumency lessons normally did, he needed to prepare. Feeling a strange tingle at the edge of his senses, he sat up suddenly opening his eyes, scanning the dim room until his gaze fell on Snape. "Sir?" The man pushed off the wall where he had been leaning and walked over to him.  
  
"You should be eating." He said in a quiet tone.  
  
"I did, sir." Snape raised one slender black brow.  
  
"I was under the impression that Dinner started at six."  
  
"It does, I went to the kitchens."Harry lowered his eyes, from Snape's dark gaze.  
  
"I see." Severus sat on the arm of the couch crossing his arms over his chest. "What was it you were doing when I came in?"  
  
"Trying to clear my mind." Harry whispered grateful that the lighting covered his embarrassment.  
  
"I interrupted you?"  
  
"No, sir." Harry looked up at the man he had come to respect even though he was still a little afraid of him. Snape once again raised an eyebrow indicating that he should explain. "Well maybe a little, I was trying to relax mostly. Today has been kind of crazy, and I.err..."  
  
"How did you know I was watching you?" Harry blinked and looked at his hands, it would sound crazy if he told the man.Or would it? Either way Snape would know he was lying if he didn't.  
  
"I could feel you.Well not you exactly but I could tell someone was around." Snape tilted his head. "I know it sounds crazy."  
  
"Not as crazy as you think Harry." The boy gave him a puzzled look. "You could feel my energy when I used it to help you before, what you felt just now wasn't much different. It's like." Severus paused trying to think of a proper comparison. ".when something brushes against the hairs on the back of your hand. Even though it doesn't touch your skin, you feel it." Harry's brow creased and Severus sighed. "Your powers are expanding, perhaps Draco can help you with this, he developed his magical sense when he was about eight. He should be able to explain it a little better than I can." Harry blinked. 'At the age of eight!' "Yes, Harry every wizard has some unique ability that they develop earlier than others." Harry's eye widened. "What?"  
  
"I didn't say that out loud sir." Snape's brow creased.  
  
"It seems to be happening a lot lately." Snape admitted standing up and pacing. "It seems to be me mostly picking up on your thoughts."  
  
"I've heard yours!" Harry stated defensively.  
  
"I sent those." Snape raised one slender brow and Harry ceded. "It seems that you have one more thing to block against." Harry gave him a confused look. "You don't want me picking up on all your thoughts Mr. Potter, now do you?" Harry shook his head, and focused on his hands. "Shall we get started before the others arrive?"  
  
"Why sir?"  
  
"Was I mistaken with my judgment that having the others watch makes you nervous?" Harry shook his head and stood up gripping his wand. Severus noted the fear and sheer determination in the Gryffindor's vibrant green eyes, and moved the furniture to the sides of the room. Taking out his own wand, he took a few steps away from Harry. "What shall I search for?"  
  
Harry blinked, he knew what the professor meant but he had not expected the question. "Why are you asking sir? Why not just." Harry waved his wand in the same motion that Snape used when casting the Legilimancy spell.  
  
Suddenly flashes of a little boy crying in a corner while a man with a familiar hooked nose, onyx eyes, and lank greasy hair yelled at a cowering woman with long silky black hair and violet eyes filled his minds eye. Next, was the same woman lying in a pool of her blood on the floor, a wooded pole protruded from her side, the sadness and pain radiated from the memory tore at Harry's already scared heart. Then as suddenly as they started the scenes vanished and he found the room coming back into focus with a very pale and trembling Snape before him.  
  
The first memory he had seen before but this time it had a lot more detail. With out really thinking about it Harry walked over to the older man and touched his arm. Snape's eyes focused on him, the anger swirling in there depths caused Harry to retract, but he didn't move his hand from the other mans arm. "Sir?" Snape straightened and blanked his face, but Harry could feel the tension radiating from him. "I didn't mean to.I."  
  
"I know Harry." Severus let out a slow breath and looked down at the boy with calm features even though he was still quite shaken. He had not been expecting that, Harry's powers were indeed growing, but the boy was obviously too worried about his reaction to his blunder to realize. Severus didn't blame him, in the past, he would have yelled and screamed but now that he understood why and how the boy reacted a little better and that, he wasn't anything like his father, his own reactions where different. "Get back over there and we'll continue."  
  
"But Sir I?"  
  
"I'll speak with you about what happened later." He pushed the Raven- haired boy back to his position. "Now what do you want me to look for?"  
  
"I don't understand why your asking?" Snape raised a brow, and sighed.  
  
"My tactics last year didn't work, I'm trying something different." Harry nodded and tried to think of something for Snape to look for that would not embarrass him. "I have an idea. Take your position." Harry swallowed but did as told. "Alright now close your eyes and try to relax. Don't worry about what I'm looking for let them come." Harry's brow furrowed and he gave Severus a confused look. "Just do it I promise that you will understand afterward, and if you don't I'll explain it. Ok?" The boy nodded slowly. "Alright good, now if you feel like you can stop me then try if not don't worry about it."  
  
"Am I acting as your guinea pig?" Snape smirked.  
  
"In a way yes, but that's not important, hopefully this will work for you as well as the others. Ready?" Harry nodded, and Snape returned it. Legilimens; Snape said in a soft silky voice, and the slide show began in Harry's head.  
  
Harry readied himself for the painful memories of the Dursley's or the visions from Voldemort. As he thought of them both came to view but quickly faded. The images he started to see were of the Weasley's, and Hermione, then it skipped to his first train ride to Hogwarts. Why was he looking for his family? As that question filtered through his mind he realized what the man would find if he let him continue. Harry panicked, as he felt certain images being pulled to the surface and tried to concentrate on his wand long enough to stop the man from seeing those particular memories. Remus's attack on Peeves played out and flashed to Snape during dueling in second year both memories gave him spells he could use and speaking the latter, he found his focus returning.  
  
When his vision finally cleared, he found Snape sitting against the wall scowling at him. Harry swallowed and went over to help the man up. Expecting to be yelled at he lowered his eyes to the floor. "That was good." Snape said looking at the clock and walking over to sit by the fire. "The others should be here soon, come and sit facing me."  
  
MD: Promise the next chapter won't take so long. Any way, hope you liked it. R&R 


	16. Group Occlumency

MD: K I'm starting on this Chapter now. It's January 29th.  
  
Disclaimer: It's on the last fifteen Chappies.  
  
Chapter 16  
Group Occlumency  
  
When his vision finally cleared, he found Snape sitting against the wall scowling at him. Harry swallowed and went over to help the man up. Expecting to be yelled at he lowered his eyes to the floor. "That was good." Snape looked at the clock and walked over to sit by the fire. "The others should be here soon, come and sit facing me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape closed his eyes missing the confused and frightened look Harry gave him before doing as he was told. Opening one eye to confirm that Harry was before him, he let his body fall into a relaxed posture, shoulders slack, back rounded, head held at a down ward angle, and arms draped limply over legs folded Indian style.  
  
Seeing Harry doing the same though a little more tense, he broke the awkward silence that had fallen between them. "Alright I want you to relax. Close your eyes and breathe slowly." Severus did the exercise with his charge for a few moments before opening his eyes to watch the boy. "Concentrate on your breathing." He instructed in calm silky voice that none of his normal teaching malice infected. One by one the other three entered the room, and with a look, he instructed them with a look to have a seat and do the same. Once they were all seemingly focused concentrating solely on their breathing he stood instructing that they continue with the exercise, and walked over to the only female of the group. Motioning that she be quiet he placed a silencing charm over the other three and led her to the other side of the room.  
  
Hermione felt her stomach give a lurch when Professor turned his attention on her. "You have your wand?" He asked and she nodded, taking it from loop she had sewn in the inside of her sleeve. "Good, now I'm going to try and break into your mind." He said taking a few steps back. "This time I'll tell you what I'm looking for but after this you will have to figure it out on your own. Try to block me in any way you can, I'll be looking for something you don't want any one to know." Hermione paled and Snape gave her a comforting smirk. "It is confidential Ms. Granger, I won't tell unless its something that puts you in danger." She nodded and took the ready position Harry had taught them in D. A. "Legilimens."  
  
Severus felt rather than saw the girl fighting him, her memories and thoughts were nothing compared to what he had witnessed with Pott.err.Harry. It was an odd change, Granger's memories comprised of womanly problems and boy's she liked but was afraid to tell. This interested Severus, prying into that line of thought he got the response he had hoped for, being catapulted from the young woman's mind; by a restraining spell causing him to lose his balance and fall over, but not before getting the information, he sought about a certain blonde Slytherin. Smirking her muttered the counter spell and gave the bushy haired teen a curt nod. "Again." That was how the night went he cast the spell on each of his students three or four times leaving Harry for last.  
  
Harry could feel everything going on around him; he knew that Snape was teaching the others and that soon it would be his turn. Feeling nervousness rising in his stomach he tried to concentrate on his breathing but every brush of magical energy distracted him. Opening his eyes he saw Snape working with Ron, Draco and Hermione meditating beside him. Watching the professor work, he was startled when a hand fell on his shoulder and flinched away. "You ok Potter?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry answered to the strangely familiar drawl of the blonde Slytherin. "Its just hard to concentrate with so much going on." Realizing what he had just said he looked worriedly up at Draco. The blonde rose a pale brow at him. "I can feel the magical energy." Draco nodded in understanding.  
  
"Close your eyes." Draco watched Potter as he hesitantly did as told. "Ok, you feel the energies around you right?" Potter nodded. "They're ebbing and flowing, rushing to where their masters direct them and flowing back once their work is done. Feel the rhythm, let it relax you, focus on the pulsing of your heart with the ebbing of the energy."  
  
Harry felt all that Draco described to him and felt his body start to relax again and he was able to clear his mind again just feeling the flow of the magic around him. He felt Draco move away and head toward were Snape stood. It was odd that he could place the blonde's aura, but he didn't think on it he just focused on acknowledging the difference between each of the occupants in the room with him.  
  
Draco walked over to his godfather. "Harry has magic sense." He said quietly, it was his turn again Weasley and Granger where watching this time.  
  
"Was that what you where talking about?" Draco nodded. "He told me about it earlier, I told him to ask you for help."  
  
"He didn't ask, but I told him how to use it so that it wouldn't distract him." Severus nodded and walked over to Harry. Going to touching his shoulder gently he wasn't startled when the boy opened his eyes and started up at him.  
  
"We are starting the next part of the lesson." Harry nodded and stood up, following him back over to the others. "Alright, you've all done well for your first time, but you still have along way to go. You can rely on spells to knock some one out of your mind for now but you are going to have to learn how to keep them out completely. Every night before you go to sleep you are to do what Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Clear our minds sir." Harry said softly, but his words carried in the silence of the room.  
  
"Right. Now for the next part of this lesson I will cast the spell on each of you once while the other's watch. I want you to try to throw it off, the memories I will be searching for may be rather embarrassing or somewhat painful to relive. You need to learn to push your emotions aside lest they be used against you." They all nodded and Harry felt a lump rise in his throat, and was relieved that Draco was the one to go first. The blonde managed to throw off the spell with the same stinging curse Harry had used his first session, but looked a little red from the memories the professor had seen. Hermione and Ron didn't manage to throw the curse, both came out of it extremely pale and shaken.  
  
When it was finally his turn Harry stood before Snape with his jaw set and his face blank. He could feel Snape's aura, it was flowing like liquid to the tip of his wand, and moving toward him, everything moved in slow motion. Suddenly he was seeing a teen-age boy with long black hair sitting on the turrets of the castle tears smudged the ink on the parchment he was holding and Harry couldn't read the writing, then everything went black.  
  
Draco watched both Snape and Potter's eye glaze over, he wasn't sure what was happening but it didn't feel right. The energy should have enveloped Potter but instead it had returned to his Uncle. "Stupefy." He said pointing his want at Harry.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"Relax, Granger." He said calmly walking over to Snape. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Draco." Severus stood up straighten his robes. "That was not the first time Mr. Potter pulled that move on me, though I don't think he realized he did it this time. Your all dismissed." The looked at him uncertainly. "Move, I shall take care of Mr. Potter." He waved them away and stalked over to the stunned boy unconscious on the floor. Lifting the lithe form easily he stalked into the boy's room and closed the door.  
  
In the sitting room the other three teens looked between each other Hermione, Draco shrugged, and Ron scowled stomping off to his room. "What happened?" The bushy haired witch asked.  
  
"I think Harry used a shield."  
  
"But how he didn't say anything."  
  
"Instinct, he probably used wandless magic." Hermione nodded slowly and said good night leaving Draco to do as he wished, and he to left the room.  
  
In his room, Ron was seething. Who did Draco think he was stunning Harry like that. Next, the greasy Slytherin would be taking liberties with Hermione, if he hadn't already. Throwing him, self down on the bed he tried to get some sleep and think of a way to get Mione alone so he could talk to her.  
  
In Harry's room Severus laid the unconscious boy on the bed. Sitting beside him, he cast a silencing charm around the room he whispered 'Renervate' and waited for Harry to wake. He didn't wait long, emerald snapped open and he was faced with a panicked Potter. The frightened teen tried to back himself against the headboard but Severus caught him by the upper arms and pinned him to the bed. "Potter calm down." He spoke to him in a clam non-threatening tone, hoping that he would come out of his panic on his own. "Harry, its ok. I'm not angry." He said in a soothing tone, pulling the boy against him. Harry was trembling, he had stopped trying to get away but he still feared punishment, Severus rubbed the boy's back soothingly trying to envelope the teen in his now calm energy.  
  
Being released from the spell the first thing Harry thought was 'Oh shit, Snape is going to be so pissed.' It sent him into a panic, immediately thinking of his uncle. He tried to avoid the confrontation even though he knew it only made things worse but found him self pushed down into the mattress. He could hear Snape's words but they didn't seem to make any sense now.  
  
Very slowly, Severus noticed Harry's body relaxing and his breathing becoming normal. "Your heart is beating fast." A small awed voice came from the boy now in his lap.  
  
"That tends to happen when people get scared Harry."  
  
"Why are you sacred sir?"  
  
"You had another panic attack just now."  
  
"Oh." Harry couldn't understand why that would scare his professor but he was exhausted and he didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Harry I must ask you not to tell what you have seen."  
  
"I won't..I didn't mean to break in to your memories sir. I'm sorry." Harry shivered, and Severus stilled the hand that was rubbing his back.  
  
"Do you have any questions about what you saw?" Harry nodded knowing that Snape didn't really want to answer his questions but felt he had to.  
  
"Just one."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Was she.You're mother?" By this time, Harry had looked up and caught the sadness in the potions master's eyes. Their gazes locked.  
  
Snape nodded. "She died protecting me." There was such sadness in the older man's voice Harry couldn't stop himself. Getting up he wrapped his arms around Snape's neck holding him in a loose hug that he could easily break if he wanted to, but he didn't. Instead, he felt the ex-death eaters strong arms wrap around him as well.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." Harry whispered  
  
"So am I, Harry.." Severus whispered into the boy's soft hair. It felt so odd to him to comfort a child like this. He had before but this was the boy he was supposed to hate. Sighing he pulled a way. "Get some rest, Potter. Remember the exercise we did earlier, it will help you clear your mind." Harry nodded and Severus got up and left.  
  
Putting the sitting room back in order Severus to left to get some sleep.  
  
MD: OOOOHHH record Finished the chapter in two days! Yay. Now how long will it take for me to put it up..sighs. finished Jan 30th. Therefore, it looks like you'll get two Chapters this week or when ever I get them up. 


	17. Power Struggle

MD: Errr..so I just posted Ch 16 and now I'm starting on this one.its February 2nd so lets see how long it takes me to put this chappie up.  
  
Disclaimer: This wonderful world is J.K. Rowling's.  
  
Chapter: 17  
  
Power Struggle  
  
Half way through the night Hermione woke to screams coming from Harry's room, throwing the covers off she ran out of her room. Entering the sitting room at the same time as Ron, they looked at each other and rushed into Harry's.  
  
On the bed, Harry lay trembling. As they approached the bed, another scream ripped though the silence coming from the boy arching in pain on the bed. Rushing over to the bed Hermione tried to rouse him, with no success. Then Ron came over and was thrown away with tremendous force by a blue light radiating out from Harry. "Ron, get Professor Snape!" Hermione yelled after making sure the red head was all right. "Come on Harry wake up. Your ok come on." She whispered to him soothingly.  
  
Following Mione's command, Ron shot out of their quarters and down to Snape's rooms. Banging on the portrait frame, he roused the occupant who crankily asked why he was up, and the man disappeared after he explained. A few minutes later Malfoy dressed in his Pajamas and slippers came out explaining that Snape was already on his way to Harry's room and left Ron to follow him down the hall.  
  
Severus stepped from behind the panel to find Ms. Granger holding Potters hand. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully now but was extremely pale. Clearing his throat, he brought the young woman's attention to him. "He looks alright to me?" He sneered, not really all that upset about being woke, but not willing to let his mask slip for this.  
  
"He just calmed sir." Hermione bushed the boy's sweaty bangs from his face. "His heart is still racing if you don't believe me." She replied calmly, and he took Potters wrist in his hand checking the boy's pulse.  
  
"Did he wake?" Snape asked sitting on the edge of the bed, Granger standing beside him.  
  
"No, sir he just whimpered and calmed down."  
  
"I see." A noise from the door brought the attention to Draco and Ron who had just entered the room.  
  
"Uncle Sev?  
"I don't know Draco. Take Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley to the sitting room. Call Dobby tell him to wake Professor Lupin, the Headmaster and bring up some green tea. Tell him to hurry." Severus turned his attention back to Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Draco took in the worried look on Hermione's face and walked over to lead her out of the room. When he touched her arm she looked up at him with worry filled eyes, acting on instinct he took her right hand in his and led her out of the room with his left on the small of her back. Settling on the couch with her, he called for Dobby.  
  
Ron watched as Hermione sought comfort from Malfoy, anger boiled up in him but his concern for Harry overrode it some how. Sitting down on the opposite couch, he waited for some news on what had happened.  
  
Hermione took Snape's calling for the Headmaster as a bad sign, but the man had been extremely calm about the whole thing, but she was not so sure that meant nothing was wrong. Leaning into Draco's embrace, she tried not to worry about it, but her heart was sick. "He'll be ok Mione." The Slytherin spoke to her in soft tones. "Severus is with him."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good thing?" Ron grumbled to himself but the others heard just the same.  
  
"My godfather will take good care of Harry, Weasley." Draco sneered.  
  
"After five years of making Harry miserable, why?"  
  
"Because Mr. Weasley, Severus is a compassionate man, how ever harsh he may seem." Albus Dumbledore said walking out of the fireplace followed by Remus Lupin.  
  
"He's with Harry, sir." Albus nodded and entered Harry's room Remus followed but stopped at the door to address the blonde teen.  
  
"Thank you Draco."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus watched Harry's chest rise and fall, keeping his hand on the boy's wrist he monitored the slowing of the boy's heartbeat back to its normal pace. "How is he Severus?" Severus glanced at the door.  
  
"I'm not sure Albus, he hasn't woken and he calmed before I arrived." Albus nodded, and summoned two chairs to beside the bed.  
"What happened exactly?"  
  
"I'm not sure.Draco woke me saying there was something wrong with Harry and that his friends where in a panic." Albus nodded and glanced at Lupin, which sent the werewolf back into the common room.  
  
"Have you tried to wake him Severus?" Remus asked entering the room a few minutes later.  
  
"No, Lupin I haven't. I didn't think it wise."  
  
"It was." Remus said nodding. "Apparently Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley woke to screams, when they came to see what was wrong Harry was very pale and arched in pain. Hermione tried to calm him but couldn't and when Ron approached he was thrown back by a blue light coming from Harry." Severus raised a brow at this, but if Albus was surprised, he was not showing it. "Hermione said that shortly after she sent Ron to get you Harry cried out again whimpered and then just calmed." Both Professors looked at Albus, groaning mentally when the infernal twinkle appeared in the older man's eyes.  
  
"What do you know Albus?" Severus asked in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Harry may need some help waking Severus. I don't think he is still asleep because he wants to be."  
  
"Why wouldn't he be able to wake?" Remus asked worry etching his face.  
  
"If this was another attack by Voldemort he may have expended too much of his power trying to push him out."  
  
"Or?" Severus asked knowing there had to be another explanation.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think you may need to go in and get him Severus, see what happened." Snape looked at Dumbledore in disbelief.  
  
"He won't accept my presence Albus. It will send him into a panic!" He reasoned knowing that it would not help any.  
  
"You're the only one who can Uncle Sev." The three adults turned there head to the door, Draco stood there leaning against the frame. "He trusts you a lot more than he'll let you know, or anyone for that matter." Pushing off the frame, he walked over to the other side of the bed and brushed a few stray hairs away from Harry's face. "His energy is drained Professor, but it reaches to you, I don't think Harry even realizes that it does. Where the fringes of your auras meet his fear and pain has been neutralized." Looking up he found the Adults watching him, and he blushed.  
  
Albus smirked, and Draco noted the same interaction between his Uncle's aura and Professor Dumbledore's. "You have great power Draco and great potential. Harry is going to need you a great deal in the future; the two of you have more in common than you know." Draco nodded, and locked his gaze with Severus's.  
  
"He needs you Uncle Sev." Draco grimaced from an unknown source. "He needs to know he is has some one who cares." Draco realized what he just said implicated that Lupin and the headmaster didn't care for the boy, but at the moment was the way it seemed to Harry according to his aura.  
  
Nodding Severus took Draco's place beside his charge. As he lay down along side the boy the other two members of the golden trio came in. "What's going on?" Hermione asked stopping beside the headmaster's chair.  
  
"Harry needs a little help waking Ms. Granger." Severus said giving her an almost gentle look, well about as gentle as one would get with Snape, before placing one hand on Harry's chest and the other on the top of the boy's head. Just as he prepared to enter the boy's mind Weasley decided to have a temper tantrum.  
  
"You're letting him do what!" Apparently, Albus had decided it best to explain to them what it was he was going to do. "Harry has enough trouble with Snape, your only going to make things worse."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione looked at him in shock.  
  
"As sure as I am that Potter would be touched by your sentiments Mr. Weasley I must assure you that your worries are unfounded." Severus said sitting up slightly but leaving his right hand under Harry's head.  
  
"Yes Ron. You really shouldn't worry, if Harry didn't trust him he wouldn't be allowed so close. You have already felt the evidence of that I believe." Ron paled and moved back.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait and see if he wakes on his own?" Hermione asked knowing from her talks with Ron and Harry that he normally woke after a nightmare.  
  
"Trust me if he was going to wake Ms. Granger he would have already. He doesn't let anyone get this close when he is asleep." Snape said softly looking down at the boy's pale face his reply startling her. The tone was odd for him, almost as if he was concerned. She nodded and pulled Ron out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione, you're not actually going to trust him with Harry? Are you?"  
  
"Yes Ron I am."  
  
"How can you? After everything he has done to make his life hell."  
  
"You mean after all of the times we have accused him of trying to hurt Harry. Yeah I admit that he has been kind of hard on Harry but have you ever thought that may be there is a reason."  
  
"Yeah to make Harry miserable."  
  
"No, to protect him because of Snape, Harry keeps his guard up."  
  
"And now he also seeks comfort." Draco stood in the doorway of her room.  
  
"How is it that you know all of this?" Hermione asked as he sat on the end of her bed and he raised one slender brow.  
  
"I pay attention and I have a few special abilities that you don't know about." Smirking Draco leaned against the bedpost. When Hermione gave him 'the look', he sighed and decided he'd better explain. "Have you ever heard of magic sense?"  
  
"It's the ability to sense another's magic." Draco nodded.  
  
"And that has what to do with you knowing things about Harry." Ron asked.  
  
"I have the ability along with the sight. You can tell a great deal by a person's aura. From what I can tell, Severus has been kind to Potter since he was brought back to Hogwarts this summer. Professor Dumbledore put him under his charge and though my godfather doesn't act as if he is happy with the situation, I think Potter has forced him to drop his mask. You have both seen how strange he has been acting."  
  
"So it isn't normal behavior then?" Draco shook his head.  
  
"Not with so many people around, this is how he used to act when I was younger. He really is a gentle man.He won't hurt Harry." Draco finished the last part looking at Ron letting his eye show that he was sincerer.  
  
"I still don't trust you Malfoy or Snape." Ron's eyes narrowed into slits. "I won't do anything for Harry's sake but if anything happens to him."  
  
"I understand." Draco nodded, and suddenly he very looked tired.  
  
"We should get to bed. I'm sure one of the professors will come and get us if there is any change." Hermione waved the two boys out of her room, and climbed into bed.  
  
MD: Ok I'm not so sure about this chapter...*scratches head* I did have a plan for it but this is how it turned out. I think it will work but if you don't think it will let me know and I'll try to write another one. For the next chapter I'm going to try and seal Harry and Sev's father son Relationship or at least make it more Obvious specifically to them.O.o 


	18. How do Dreams work when nothing else has...

MD: Well this is going a lot slower than I planned it to. I hope that by the next chapter we will see more of a Father Son relationship with Severus and Harry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it; this world belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapter: 18  
How can dreams work when nothing else has?  
  
Severus watched the teens leave, what Draco had told him left him unbalanced, he dislike the feeling but he had to admit the his situation with Harry didn't surprise him. The boy needed comfort and reassurance and as much, he had tried to keep him at arms length, he had become the one that young man trusted. Looking at Albus and Lupin, he pulled the pale raven-haired boy close to him, once again resting his left hand on the boy's chest. Leaving his other hand under his head, using his elbow to support his weight, he rested his forehead against Harry's and gathered his power slowly pressing against the boys mind.  
  
Harry was lost in a sea of uncertainty, feeling cold he noted that he couldn't move. The last thing he remembered was Voldemort trying to force him to go after Ron and Hermione. Of course, he fought it but now he wasn't sure, if he had managed to force him out, or if the snake had possessed him again. Trying to regain consciousness he whimpered in despair when he found that he couldn't, he was all alone wherever he was and once again he had no idea what was going on but this time there was no one to save him.  
  
Harry's whimper startled Severus, but he didn't stop what he was doing. Expanding his energy around them, he tried to let his charge know he was there. Pushing against the boy's shields, Silver had been right Harry's shields were stronger than he thought, he tried to gain access to the boy's mind but having great difficulty doing so.  
  
Albus watched the young man he considered to be his son trying to help the young man most thought he hated. The pale Slytherin face was drawn in concentration, the air around the pair crackled with Severus's energy. Slouching tiredly in his chair he closed his eyes trying to gain some semblance of relief from an on coming headache.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Three hours later Severus jerked away suddenly. Moving to sit with his legs hanging off the edge of the bed, he pressed his left hand to his forehead. Looking at his companions, he lowered his eye's shaking his head. "He pushed me out. I will not try again tonight."  
  
"Wouldn't it be best if you tried again right away? He won't be expecting it." Remus spoke softly as the Headmaster had fallen asleep.  
  
"I won't risk hurting him just to wake him up wolf. Forcing myself into his mind will only cause him more harm." Scowling he stood swaying slightly before walking out to the sitting room. Making his way over to the couch he found Draco sleeping with his knees brought up to his chest. Conjuring up a throw, he draped it over the boy and sat in the armchair before the fire.  
  
Remus sighed at Severus' sharp words; he knew that the man cared for Harry. His actions as of late attested to that, and his anger with the situation at hand only confirmed it further. Following the man into the other room, he watched silently as he draped a blanket over his godson and sat heavily in the armchair. "Perhaps we should arrange a room for him here, it would probable be easier in the long run." Severus raised a slender brow.  
  
"Do you honestly think that is a good idea? With young Mr. Weasley acting the way he is?" Severus rested his head back against the chair; he had a pounding headache after trying to get into Harry's mind for the last three hours. The child's mind was on total lock down, with more trip wires and protective mechanisms than Snape manor and Hogwarts combined.  
  
It had surprised him to find that the boy's mind was like a fortress, he had gotten through the outer gates and into the courtyard, this was where most of Harry's recent memories lay, along with things that he did not really mind if others knew. As he reached the doors to the fortress, he felt wards much like Hogwarts pressing around him, scanning him. The wards accepted him and he went inside, wandering the halls, he could not find Harry in any of the rooms that allowed him entrance and the ones that would not admit him crackled angrily with the boy's energy giving him a nasty shock but not casting him out. He had continued on this way until he passed a small door, under the stairs, he got a strange feeling as he passed the door but when he tried to enter he was forced from Harry's mind.  
  
"Here Severus." He snapped out of his musings to find Lupin standing over him with a vile filled with greenish liquid, unstoppering it revealed it as a pain-relieving potion by its smell. Tipping his head back, he swallowed the bitter tasting concoction and sighed mentally when the pain ebbed away.  
  
"Thank you, Lupin." The startled look that crossed the werewolf's face, made it difficult for Snape to restrain a smirk. "Perhaps we should move Draco up here and set up wards to let us know of their every move..." Lupin snorted and gave him a friendly smile, which Severus returned even if it was only a smirk. "I think locator spells on each of them will do." Remus nodded in agreement, sending a letter down to the house elves so that the arrangements could be made for Draco's rooms. "Perhaps we can enchant something to give us their stats, and I'll speak to Albus about having a clock made for the four of them, in the morning." Standing Severus swayed and nearly fell had it not been for Remus' arms steadying him he would have.  
  
"You should get some rest." The wolf said leading him back toward Harry's room. Severus was confused when Lupin laid him on the bed beside Harry, and in his exhausted state, he must have let it show because Lupin answered his question before he asked. "Its best if we all stay close tonight, and I don't think Harry is going to complain." He gave Severus a weak smile, and helped his old rival out of his outer robes.  
  
"I'm not an invalided wolf..." He sneered, but let the man help any way, he was feeling very tired and didn't have the strength to fight.  
  
Sighing with an amused smile, Remus wrapped the blankets around his nephew and his old rival. "Get some rest Severus." He said turning down the lights and leaving. Going back into the sitting room he sat by the fire to read the book he had started nearly a month before in an effort to distract his mind from Sirius's death. He missed his friend dearly it pained him that he was gone. He was the last of the Marauders, and it broke his heart, but what was worse was the evidence of how it was affecting Harry. Shaking his head trying to avoid those thoughts he focused on his book.  
  
A soft clearing of a throat about an hour later brought his attention to a small shy looking house elf. "Misters Lupin, Misters Draco's room is ready." Nodding to the elf, he dismissed her. Glancing at the clock on the wall it was nearly seven. Classes where going to have to be canceled until at least noon, but some how he didn't think any one would be up to learning. Lifting Draco, he took the pale Slytherin to his new room between Hermione's room and the bathroom, putting him to bed, as he tucked the boy in sliver-blue eyes opened slightly, confusion showing clearly in their glazed depths.  
  
"It's ok, go back to sleep Draco, don't worry about classes today." The boy's eyes slipped closed, and Remus turned off the boy's alarm clock before leaving. After doing the same with the other two he made his was back to Harry's room waking Albus.  
  
"Is it morning Remus?"  
  
"Yes Albus it is, I've taken the liberty of turning off the kids alarms."  
  
"That's alright in light of things its safe to say that its better for them right now." Albus stood stretching, a bit stiff from sleeping in the chair. "I have some work to do, inform me if there is any change." He said as he walked out to the sitting room and floo'd back to his, Remus had nodded but the older man didn't see him, knowing just the same that he would.  
  
Making himself comfortable on the couch Remus started on his book again, but instead of getting much reading done he dropped off into a light sleep.  
  
Severus lay on his side watching the 'golden boy' sleep. He was exhausted but his mind wouldn't let him rest, as he mulled over everything he had seen while trying to reach Harry he looked for any sort of clue that would allow him access to the room under the stairs, he was certain that if he could open that door it would lead him to his charge . Reaching out he brushed the long raven locks from the sparkling emerald orbs that would have stared back at him in shock had they been open. Taking the boy's pale and far to small for one his age, hand he rubbed his thumb over the back, falling to sleep that way, just before Remus came into wake the headmaster.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three days pasted, the others had resumed classes with Albus taking over Occlumency, and Snape only leaving Harry's room for their potion's lesson. Hermione noted the dark circles under the Professors eyes, as she completed her calming potion. The other professors hadn't told them anything about Harry's condition, and they hadn't been allowed to sit with him while Snape was trying to wake him, which was almost constantly. Bottling her potion, she walked up and set it on his desk causing the dark haired man to look at her. Meeting his gaze, she tried not to flinch at its intensity. "Yes Ms. Granger?" He asked raising a slender eyebrow.  
  
"I was just wondering about Harry sir." This brought the attention of the other two teens. Severus sighed.  
  
"My progress with him is slow, he has granted me access to areas I wasn't allowed before, but I still haven't found him." He stated tiredly, before looking up at his charges. Noting their blank stares, he explained the set up of Harry's mind. "...I think his mental self is locked in the room under the stairs but I can't get in, every time I try I'm pushed out."  
  
"Is there anything we can do to help?"  
  
"Finish up the rest of your lessons for the day." He stood and left the room, his long strides not emphasized, as they would have during the school year do to the muggle clothing he wore.  
  
Entering Harry's room Severus sat on the edge of the boy's bed, letting out a long sigh. "I've tired everything I can think of Harry. What can I do to convince you to let me in?" A low moan passed through the boy's lips and Severus slouched tiredly in defeat. Laying down in his now costmary place beside his charge, getting ready to try once again to release Harry from his mental prison, exhaustion over took him and he found him self slipping into the nothingness of sleep.  
  
Harry felt numb it was so cold and he couldn't see anything. Suddenly a dark figure appeared in a halo of light kneeling a few feet away. He wanted to call out but he wasn't sure if his voice would work. 'Harry?' A familiar voice echoed thought the darkness, and it faded away leaving behind the inside of a small cottage Harry didn't recognize, before him stood Professor Snape.  
  
'Am I Dreaming?' He wondered walking slowly over to the boy. Vibrant Green eyes looked at him with wonder and fear. "Harry, how?" He touched his cheek causing green eyes to slip closed as tears gathered at their corners. Wiping them, a way with his thumbs he knelt before his charge willing those emerald orbs to open and look at him. "Why are you crying?" He asked gently, his heart tightening when pained emerald pierced it.  
  
"This isn't real..." Harry whispered. "It can't be it has to be a trick..."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Voldemort wants me to kill Ron and Hermione; he is trying to trick me he has to be, there is no way you could have found me." Severus watched as Harry's face expressed his panic.  
  
"Do you think the Dark Lord would have an illusion of me calling you Harry?" The boy blinked and shook his head. "I've been trying to find you using Legitimacy for the past three days. I think I've found the door to where you are but your keeping me out."  
  
"What door?"  
  
"The one under the stairs." Harry paled. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Uncle Vernon has the key..." How could the boy's Uncle have the bloody key? As if life wasn't hard enough with the child as it was. Standing up he walked over to the door, it wouldn't open as he pulled on the knob. He noted that he hadn't been thrown out, but was cut off from his thoughts by Harry's panicked whisper. "You're leaving..." Turning to his charge, he noted that their surroundings were starting to fade.  
  
"I can't get you out from in here, Harry. Don't worry I will find you."  
  
"You don't have to sir..." Came the defeated whisper. "I'm sure its wasting a lot of your time..." Harry lay before him floating in the darkness.  
  
Severus woke with a start, glancing down at the pale boy before him. It had been a dream, but he had gathered information there that he wouldn't have known otherwise...right. The boys' Uncle had the key to the room, but how did that help him. Obviously, he had to find the key to get the door open, but where would that be. Thinking over these new revelations, he didn't hear Remus enter levitating a tray of food behind him.  
  
"Did you eat?" Remus watched as the man he once called enemy started with the sound of his voice, and found him self on the receiving end of the Snape trade mark glare.  
  
"No, I haven't." Conjuring a table, he set the tray down and pulled up another chair.  
  
"I didn't think so. How are things going with Harry?" Snape looked at him irritation showing in his eyes but took one of the sandwiches from the tray just the same.  
  
"Don't you have lessons?" Remus smirked, Severus' hair was mussed from sleep and his clothes were wrinkled.  
  
"Shackbolt and Tonks can handle it." He said pouring them both some tea. "You need to take better care of your self." He commented absently taking a sip of his tea. A scowl from the dark haired man caused an amused grin to spread across the werewolf's face.  
  
"Is there some specific reason you are pestering me wolf?" Severus growled.  
  
"Just wondering how things are going with Harry, and making sure you don't kill your self in the process of bringing him out." Snorting Severus lay back in the chair.  
  
"I think I've found how to get him out, but it's confusing." Remus looked at him saying nothing about his admitted confusion. "Before you arrived I was taking a bit of a nap and had a strange dream." He explained his dream and watched Remus waiting to hear what the other man thought.  
  
"He said his Uncle had the key?" Lupin asked a confused and troubled look crossing his features, before becoming thoughtful. "Could it be a representation?" He asked after a moment, and Snape looked at him sharply. "What, this is Harry's mind right...so his Uncle can't actually have the key." Severus nodded once in agreement.  
  
"But what does it represent?"  
  
"Fear?"  
  
"Pain?"  
  
"Oppression?" The three teens walked through the door tired and sweaty from Defense lessons.  
  
"You're out of lessons early." Snape commented and Hermione elbowed Ron before he could glare at their professor.  
  
"Tonks figured we did enough for today considering..." Hermione said sitting on the edge of the bed beside the potion masters chair while Draco stood at his shoulder and Ron stood at Lupin's. "How is he?"  
  
"Better, I should have him awake soon, if your input is right, that is." He could not understand why he had answered her questions twice today but he was starting to realize that she was not a bossy know it all as he had assumed. No, she was just a young woman with a thirst for knowledge and a fear of not being good enough. "How is it that you would know of this though, I was under the impression that Potter didn't tell you what happened to land him here for the summer?"  
  
"Any one not preoccupied with other things would notice Professor." At Snape's raised brow she continued. "He gets very quiet when ever talking about his relatives."  
  
"He is always thinner when he comes back in the fall." Ron added.  
  
"And when you look in his eyes you can always see his real emotions although its sometime difficult because of the mask he has perfected to hide his pain." Draco said quietly staring at the pale boy on the bed, causing all of the others to look at him in wonder. "What you two aren't the only ones that pay attention." He scoffed at Granger and Weasley.  
  
"Alright don't start fighting. So his uncle represents fear, pain, and oppression." Lupin said changing the subject back to waking Harry.  
  
"Loneliness." Severus mumbled.  
  
"What?" Lupin asked.  
  
"He represents fear, pain, oppression and loneliness." Snape said standing moving on to the bed beside Harry. "I know where that room is, but this seems just a bit too easy."  
  
"Love..." Hermione said her voice quite but full of wonder, as she stared at her best friend prone on the bed.  
  
"What was that Ms. Granger?"  
  
"The key its love. That the one thing Harry wants more than anything else to be loved and cared about. You have to care for him to use the key otherwise, it will not work." Four pairs of eyes turned on him; one set with ill-concealed anger, one with amusement and trusts while the other two also held trust. Cursing in his head, he took a deep breath. He did care for the boy but he was not ready to admit it to everyone let alone him self or even more to his charge. Nodding once to Granger he rested his forehead against Harry' slipping into his now normal stance while trying to pull the boy from his self-induced coma.  
  
Draco watched his godfather; his aura was tense and agitated, sighing he looked at the others in the room. Weasley's aura was angry and untrusting; Hermione' held worry but not much else, while professor Lupin's was calm and trusting which puzzled him. As far, as knew Lupin and his God Father did not get along, something about old school rivals, but that was not the case at least at the moment.  
  
Hermione kept a close eye on Ron; she knew he was angry he had said as much when they talked the night before. She understood why the red head didn't trust Draco and Professor Snape but they hadn't given them any reason to distrust them since they had arrived. The fact of the matter was they had only given them reasons to trust them. Sure both slipped into old habits but that was natural no one changed in three days. Right now she just hoped that Ron to keep his promise and not do anything for Harry's sake.  
  
Remus tried not to beam at Hermione's revelation; this would force the cold mask from Severus' mask. Noting the confusion on Draco's face, he gave the blonde a quick nod and stood retreating to the sitting room. After a few minutes as he had hoped the Slytherin followed. "Is something bothering you Draco?"  
  
Draco gave him a startled look but shook his head with an amused smirk. "I was just wondering how your aura can be so calm and trusting when I've been told that you and my uncle hate each other, Professor." Lupin smirked at him  
  
"I don't hate Severus. We didn't get along at one point of our lives but I hold no ill will towards him. I may still be cautious with my dealings with him because of past dealings but I have no reason to worry about Harry, I know your Uncle will take good care of him."  
  
"How can you trust him with Harry, when you don't trust him with your own life?" Remus' eyes lit up, and he smiled brightly at the blonde, leaving him a little unbalanced.  
  
"He hasn't given me a reason not to trust him with Harry, and as for trusting him with my life I think I do that quite well, considering that I take the wolfsbane potion he brews for me every month." Draco nodded and sat down beside the werewolf. "How do you put up with him when he gets so irritable with you? He snapped at me once...I didn't talk to him for a week..."  
  
"Why?" Remus asked glancing at the boy from the corner of his eye.  
  
Draco shrugged. "I didn't want him to do it again...it hurt, he'd never done to me before I thought I had done something wrong and that he hated me..." Pain entered the boy's scent.  
  
"How old where you Draco?"  
  
"Eleven, it was right after the Quidditch game when Potter had almost fallen from his broom."  
  
"You did talk to him though?"  
  
"Yeah he called me to his quarters, and explained that he had been frustrated and apologized."  
  
"I've noticed that he is very gentle with you, it's probably because of the reaction you had to his snapping."  
  
"It's the same way he treats Potter now..."  
  
"Not quite, he still snaps at Harry every so often...I think it's because he had been Severus' out let for so long it's hard to let go of that." Draco nodded, and a silence passed between them for a few minutes.  
  
"You never told me how you managed to deal with him..."  
  
"Patience, I've learned to accept his barbs at face value. Even enemies can become accustom to each other." Remus smiled at Draco and received a small smile in return.  
  
"Some times they even become friends." Both men looked up to find Severus Snape standing in Harry's door. "Or at least trusted acquaintances." Remus smiled at him with warmth in his eyes that Severus never thought he would see in regards to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shortly after entering Harry's mind again, Severus found himself in the room that held mostly memories regarding Harry's uncle. Sifting through them, he found the memory of Sirius falling though the vale, and another of him snapping at the boy in class. After finding a few more of his misdealing with the boy, he found one dealing with his uncle apparently verbally lashing Harry telling him how he was a freak and no one would ever love a murdering freak. Anger and protectiveness swelled in Severus' once frozen heart and he found him self outside the door beneath the stairs.  
  
The door swung open as he reached for it and he was standing on a street before a small cottage he recognized from somewhere. Walking up to it, he realized he was in Godrics Hollow. Standing before the home of his arch rival, his long dead arch rival, which just so happened to be the house that his charge, a young man he had come to care deeply about, was trapped in. ' Of course of all places he would go for safety it had to be here.' Entering the house, he found Harry standing before him, disbelief written clearly on his face. "I told you I that would find you."  
  
MD: There I hate to leave this as a cliffy but I am tired and I want this chapter to be done! I will have the next one out soon. It will probably be shorter than this one. 


	19. Doubts, Talks, And Good Friends

MD: Sorry for the Cliffy last chapter, it was late and I wanted to finish it....Any who this chapter should take less time to finish even if it is a bit shorter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this world it belongs to J.K. Rowling. So do not sue me.  
  
Chapter 19:  
Doubts, talks and good friends.  
  
"Some times they even become friends." Both men looked up to find Severus Snape standing in Harry's door. "Or at least trusted acquaintances." Remus smiled at him with warmth in his eyes that Severus never thought he would see in regards to him.  
  
"Did it work?" Severus nodded.  
  
"He is awake, though still very tired." Severus found himself leaning heavily against the doorframe; perhaps he had used more energy than he thought.  
  
"Uncle Sev?" Draco asked; worry lacing his words, as both men moved from the couch to his side.  
  
"I'm fine." He said pushing him self-up. Lupin shot him a look clearly say that he should know better than to tell them that. Of course how could he forget werewolves could smell emotion and his godson could read his aura. "Just a little tired." He finished with a irritated but down toned glare, which gained him an amused smirk from the wolf. Before he knew what was happening Lupin had him by the arm and was leading him back to his rooms. "What..."  
  
"You need to get some rest."  
  
"I have to speak with the headmaster Lupin." Severus said stopping and trying to pull his arm away.  
  
"I'll floo him before I go back up to Harry's." Severus shook his head in amusement but allowed him self to be lead like a child, laughing mentally and the absurdity that was his life.  
  
Draco watched in pure shock and his godfather allowed Lupin to lead him out of the room, before shaking him self and entering Harry's room. Inside he found Hermione sitting curled around Harry with his head resting on her chest, and Ron sitting the chair Professor Lupin had occupied just a short while before. Feeling a small pang of jealousy, not sure from what exactly, he went to lean against the bedpost. Harry caught his gaze briefly and gave him a grateful smile. Apparently, Granger had been telling him what had happened why he was out. "Welcome back, Potter." He drawled returning the smile.  
  
"It's good to be back." Harry replied tiredly, his eyes drooping shut as he tried to stay awake.  
  
"You should get some rest Harry." Hermione suggested or rather scolded even though her tone wasn't cold.  
  
"I've been a sleep for three days..." Harry whined, looking to Ron for support, only to find a distance in the other boy's eyes. "Ron?" The red head started and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, mate?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Suddenly Ron looked extremely uncomfortable turning a pinkish hue, he averted his eyes.  
  
"Nothing don't worry about it Harry." Harry paled, what had he done that his friend didn't want to tell him.  
  
"Mione?" She too averted her eyes, her mouth opened to speak but Draco cut her off.  
  
"During your attack you blasted Weasley when he came to help Mione calm you." Draco flinched at the glare Ron gave him. "When Uncle Sev tried to wake you the first time he had a fit, and accused Dumbledore of only making things worse. After that Sev took the liberty of explaining to him that no one got as close to you as he was when you were asleep and his worries were unfounded, and Remus assured him that if you didn't trust him he wouldn't be allowed so close."  
  
"Oh." Harry said a perplexed look crossing his face. "I'm sorry Ron...I didn't mean to..." About that time, Remus entered the room giving Harry a gentle smile before sitting in the seat beside Ron.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked noting the silence that had enveloped the room. Look at them each in turn he noted there scent and recognized the problem. "Don't worry about that Ron I to have been blasted across this room enough times there should be an imprint in the wall somewhere." Harry looked rather sheepish mumbling some apology, which Remus waved off.  
  
"And Snape?" Ron asked ruefully, if Snape hadn't been knocked around, at least a few times Ron was going to be pissed.  
  
"Professor Snape, Ron. Yes he to was thrown back once or twice." Remus said absently.  
  
"Why wasn't I thrown back Professor?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know, perhaps because you're a girl and have always been very nurturing and protective of Harry, when he will let you be." Remus motioned to the young man cuddled against her now asleep.  
  
Hermione brushed ebony hairs from Harry's face and placed a light kiss on his forehead. "Am I the only one he lets this close?" She asked curiously.  
  
"At the moment, no but you are the only one I've seen him relax around so quickly. He will allow Professor Snape and I close enough to wake him from a nightmare but I think that you are the only one he will allow lay with him, though he may let Professor Snape now as well." Ron's face flushed in anger and he stormed from the room. Hermione stared after him with a pained expression. "He'll come around Hermione, give it time."  
  
"I know sir, but I'm still confused as to why Harry trusts Professor Snape so much. When we left school he and Harry were very much at odds, but now its seems as if they've been always close."  
  
"How can you not trust your savior Mione?" A tried voice said from beside her, and all eyes turned to the raven head resting on her shoulder. Harry sighed he had to explain now, he hadn't told anyone what had happened he, Snape, and probably Dumbledore were the only ones that knew. "Professor Dumbledore sent Snape to check on me two weeks ago. I was sick and some how they found out..."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Let him finish Hermione." Remus said silencing her  
  
"...My uncle had made it clear that if I were to cause any trouble, he would make my life hell." 'Too late.' Harry thought bitterly. "Any way when Snape showed up it sacred the crap out of me, I couldn't figure out why he was there. He explained that Dumbledore had sent him to check on me and gave me a potion to help with the symptoms of my illness after examining me." Harry closed his eyes and swallowed thickly before continuing. "Explaining that he couldn't take me back to Hogwarts until Dumbledore gave him the ok he stayed close so that my uncle couldn't do anything..." He saw the look on Hermione's face and knew she wanted to ask what his uncle had done. "My uncle came after me with a shot gun the next afternoon, Snape...he kept himself between my uncle and I. He got shot..." Tears were stinging at his eyes now and he closed them to stop them from falling. "How do you not trust someone who is willing to die if it will keep you safe..."  
  
Harry's voice sounded so pained she knew it was hard for him to speak of his relatives. She figured that it had something to with admitting it to someone else meant that he had to accept that his family hated him. Holding him gently she rested her head on top of his, it smelt of sweat, but being in bed for three days would do that. "It's ok Harry of course you would trust him after something like that."  
  
"He has never lied to me Mione, everything he has ever told me is true, he has given me so much now, and I don't want to lose it." Remus watched the interaction between his nephew and the boy's best friend.  
  
"Have you spoken to Severus about your fears Harry?" The boy started and looked at him, apparently, he had forgotten that they were there. Giving him an understanding smile Remus stood and sat on the bed beside him brushing his hand against the side of his head. "It may help Harry, I think that you will find that your fears are unfounded, and that he isn't going anywhere." Harry shook his head.  
  
"He may be nicer to me now but he'd be disgusted with how attached I've gotten." Draco scowled, but let his it fade as he read the pain that came with the confession, on Harry's aura.  
  
"Your wrong, Potter. He's been trying to keep you at arms length so you wouldn't get attached, but he accepts the fact that you have and that you need him." With his words the pain spread, looking those green eye he saw fresh tears well.  
  
"Yes Dray he accepts it but he doesn't want it...I'm tired could you all let me rest for a bit." Harry asked, they could all tell he was forcing himself not to cry, but his voice betrayed him as it wavered when he spoke. Granting his wish they all left Draco was last and he paused at the door.  
  
"You're wrong Harry, you'll see. I know you're scared but open up he won't disappoint you." Harry lay there in the darkness, as the door clicked shut the pain engulfed him and he let out a strangled sob.  
  
*He is right you know Harry.* Narie hissed from her post before the passage. *He couldn't have woke you other wise. The bushy haired female said that love was the key that he had to care for you otherwise, it wouldn't work.*  
  
*I know Narie...but it's hard to believe that any adult would care, I cause them nothing but trouble.* Burrowing deeper under the covers, he closed his eyes. He knew in his heart that Draco was right, but his mind told him otherwise, causing the conflict that usually ended with his mind winning out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the sitting room Hermione had curled up on the couch, emotional pain and worry spread through her aura. Approaching slowly Draco set beside her offering silent comfort with his presence. "I'll be in Severus' quarters it the two of you need me, there are a few things I need to discuss with him."  
  
"Shouldn't you wait for Harry to broach the subject?" Hermione asked looking at the man from her seat.  
  
"He won't." Draco said, "His self worth has been destroyed, and he feels that he deserves it."  
  
"Which I am going to speak to Severus." As Remus reached the door, it opened to Reveal Tonks and Kingsly. "Harry is indisposed at the moment you two but I think the children could use some support. See if you can get them to talk." With that, he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shortly after Lupin left, Albus found Severus dozing in his chair. "Severus, child wake up." The old man said softly touching the young mans shoulder, causing him to start into wakefulness.  
  
"Albus?" The weary potions master asked looking up at him blearily.  
  
"Yes, My boy." The old man smiled down at him, but the smile did not reach his eyes. "How are things going with Harry?" Severus sat up stretching.  
  
"He is awake but still quite weak; he should be fine in a few days."  
  
"Good...Good. I need to talk you about the trial." Severus raised an eyebrow and sat back expectantly. The lawyer taking his case wants to meet with him."  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea. He has a hard enough time dealing with people he is familiar with; leaving him with strangers will send him in to a panic." Albus smirked at the protectiveness that entered the young man's voice.  
  
"That's why you're going with him." When Severus steepled his fingers with out a reply, he continued. "You've been invited for dinner at his house Friday evening at six."  
  
Severus nodded, as if the news was of no surprise. Actually, he preferred that he went with the boy rather than Lupin or Tonks as he was sure the two would have volunteered. Speaking of which Lupin had just entered the room worry shining in his amber eyes. "What's wrong Lupin?"  
  
"Draco told Harry about what happened during his attack. Ron didn't take his trust of you well."  
  
"Weasley is too hot-headed for his own good." Severus sneered folding his hands across his stomach. "I had hoped the boy would realize that regardless of his friend's choices they still need him to be supportive." Sighing tiredly, he noted that Lupin seemed like he wanted to say something else, raising a brow he motioned for him to continue.  
  
"Harry told Draco, Hermione and I what happened at his relatives when you went to retrieve him." Severus paled slightly, surprise flashing through his eye before they went neutral again. He blamed it on his tiredness, but he had not expected Harry to tell them so soon. "He thinks your going to be disgusted and abandon him once you find out how attached he has become." Sighing Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I see." He said slipping back into his natural speech patterns. "Anything else?"  
  
"No, aside from the fact that he won't tell you, even though Draco reprimanded him. Rather sternly, I might add." Remus took in the brief look of amusement that flashed across the others face.  
  
"Seems I have much to speak with him about." Severus stood and headed for his rooms. "Excuse me for not seeing you out." Shut the door, leaving them standing before the fireplace.  
  
"He has gotten very attached to Harry as well I'm afraid." Albus sighed, looking at the door his boy disappeared through.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing Albus." Remus said sitting in the chair Snape had just vacated. He thought that the softening of Severus' heart was a good thing. God knew that they both deserved to know they where cared about. If they would only let people get close enough so that they could see how many people did actually care.  
  
"It isn't, it's very good that he is showing his gentler side. I'm only worried that he will be compromised if his position is found out because of it."  
  
"That won't happen' Professor Dumbledore sir', Snape knows his business. If anything' it'll be making him stronger." Hagrid said, from the fireplace. He had floo called Professor Snape to let him know that he had found the snake he was searching for, but apparently, he was not around.  
  
"Hello Hagrid, did you need Severus for something?"  
  
"He asked me about a special creat're a lil while ago, I just want'd to let him know I found some." Albus nodded, he knew which creature Severus was looking for it was good that Hagrid had found it.  
  
"I'll tell him when he wakes, thank you Hagrid."  
  
MD: Ok I'm ending it her cause I have know idea where to go with it....*sigh* I'm not to happy with it, I think it's a bit to Jumpy and Harry keeps rebounding....though I know people do that when trying to get over neglect...so hopefully the next chapter will be better. 


	20. Snakes and Weasles

MD: After I uploaded this yesterday I went though it again to remind my self where I was and found tons of errors so I'm reloading it.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope still, do not own it...though I am looking forward to book six and the next movie coming out.  
  
Chapter 20  
Parseltounge and Weasels.  
  
The following morning Severus made his way up the passage in his hand a small cage Hagrid dropped off that morning. The half-giant had found two baby silver cobras and suggested he allow Harry to care for them. Not seeing a problem with the idea, he agreed and was on his way to talk to the boy now as he still had to mention dinner with the McKinley's, and try to get Harry to open up to him even just a little. Reaching the top of the stairs, he confirmed with Saris that the boy was still asleep and slipped into the room quietly. Sitting in the chair beside the bed, he set the cage on the nightstand. Watching the boy sleep he waited for his magic sense to kick in and rouse him to his company  
  
The room was dimly lit, but waving his hand toward the fireplace, caused it to burst into flames and scatter shadows across the walls. To his relief and surprise, Harry did not stir. He put up a few silencing charms, Albus was in the other room with Draco, Weasley and Granger, and he did not want to disturb them or have them disturb Harry.  
  
He had spoken with the headmaster and decided that it would probably be best if he worked alone with Harry on his occlumency for a while. Not that he needed to go over theory with the boy anyway.  
  
Harry felt a familiar sensation just beyond his awareness, one that was pulling him to wakefulness. Reaching for his glasses, he found them on the nightstand, as he grasped them they clinked against something. Once his eyes focused, he looked to see what it was that they had hit, eyes falling on a covered rectangle shaped box, and simultaneously to the black clothed figure sitting in the chair beside his bed.  
  
Severus watched as his charge took notice of his presence, emerald eyes flickered with surprise before they took interest in the bedspread "Morning Harry, feeling better?" He asked as his charge sat up, his eyes slipping closed for a moment, probably out of dizziness.  
  
Harry didn't understand why Snape was in his room so early, it made him nervous, sitting up he closed his eyes against a wave of dizziness. "A little, sir thank you." He replied quietly, not meeting the older man's eyes. Hearing Snape raise from the chair, Harry tensed. Then the bed shifted and a black clothed knee entered his line of sight.  
  
"Perhaps you would feel better after a shower and some food?" Severus watched Harry carefully knowing from the wisps of thought he allowed through, that the boy was rather upset with what happened, and was afraid he thought less of him because of it. Touching the boy's shoulder, he wasn't surprised when he flinched away. "I have something to talk to you about, but it can wait till breakfast, come now you'll feel better after a shower." He stood up pulling the covers back.  
  
Harry couldn't help flinching with the light contact, he wasn't afraid of Snape, 'No I'm just afraid of what he thinks of me. Just one more person who won't think I'm capable of doing things for myself. Not that he ever thought I could to begin with.' Pulling himself off the bed, he swayed slightly before taking a few steps and stopping again. He was dizzy but figured that being in a 'coma' for three days would do that, a hand on his elbow brought him from his thoughts and helped him regain his balance. Flushing he murmured his thanks and allowed the professor to lead him into the bathroom.  
  
"I'll have breakfast for you when you're done, call if you need anything." He smirked at the surprised that flashed across those emerald orbs, and shut the door. Crossing to Harry's chest, he searched through the boy's cloths resizing a pair of black jeans and a gray tee laying them on the bed with undergarments, before returning to the chest to find something suitable for dinner that night. Coming across the robes, they had gotten at diagon alley two weeks before he noted he had not seen the boy wear the ones that looked like his. Taking them from the chest, he hung them outside the door. Then hearing the shower go off he sat down and called Dobby asking him to bring up breakfast.  
  
Harry stood in the bathroom for a moment; it was his first time in the room, so he took a moment to assess his surroundings. The tiles were dark and light blue with a silver moon and gold sun, and stars. Getting in the shower, he let the warm water relax his body, but it did nothing to help his mental state. As he was drying off, he realized he hadn't brought his cloths in with him. Paling he wrapped a fluffy blue towel around his waist and opened the door, he saw Snape sitting in the chair and a set of cloths on the bed. "Err...Sir."  
  
"Hm?" Snape said from his chair, he knew what the boy wanted but he had to start asking for the things he needed.  
  
Harry sighed and walked over to his bed clutching at the towel around his waist, looking at Snape he found that the older man was hidden behind a copy of the 'Daily Prophet' rolling his eyes he got dressed quickly and sat down on the edge of the bed closest to his professor. "Sir?"  
  
"Are you hungry?" Severus asked folding the paper and looking at the boy sitting before him. Smirking at the boy's nod, he sat up resting his elbows on his knees. "Dobby should be here with breakfast soon. Now I have to talk to you about a few things." The paleness of Harry's face made it clear; he thought he was in trouble. "Relax Harry, you haven't done anything." Harry nodded, not looking quite convinced. "The headmaster and I were talking and we have decided that it would be best if I continue your Occlumency lessons with out your peers." Again, he received a nod. "Tonight the Lawyer taking your case wants to meet with you for dinner at six." Receiving a nod slightly slower this time, he sighed, the boy was reacting as Remus said he would. "Hermione and Draco have run off to Vegas to get married and Ron has gone on stark raving mad destroying most of the great hall promising to kill them when they return." He stated his tone not slipping although he wasn't sure the action would even affect the somber young man. Harry started to nod and Snape was ready to snap when green-eyes locked on his.  
  
"What!" Harry shouted, not caring that his surprise was more than obvious.  
  
"Oh good you are paying attention." Severus sneered, causing the boy to lower his gaze bowing his head submissively. Cursing he got up and sat beside his charge. "Harry what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, sir." Sighing Severus wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders ignoring the flinch that the contact brought.  
  
"You can tell me Harry, it won't make me think less of you."  
  
"They told you..." Harry whispered, feeling a little angry but more afraid that his friends had told the professor his fears.  
  
"Only because they knew you would never tell me yourself. Why do you think that I'd be disgusted Harry? I didn't think I gave you any reason to think that way..." Severus squeezed Harry's shoulder and rested his chin on top of the boy's head. "Not currently any way but I suppose that would be the case, wouldn't it."  
  
"No, that isn't it...I just...I don't want you to start treating me like..." His voice faded to a whisper, pain seeping into the words even though he was trying to keep it out.  
  
"Like?" Snape asked patiently.  
  
"...like before..." Harry whispered, closing his eyes waiting for a reprimand.  
  
"We've had this conversation already, I won't... if worse comes to worse I'll ignore you when school is back in session, I'll never treat you as I once did. It was cruel of me to do so to begin with." Kissing the top of his boy's head, he marveled in the softness of the wet strands. "So did you hear me before or do I have to repeat my self?"  
  
"I heard you. I just didn't think I had a say." Harry whispered trying to sort out what was happening in shock.  
  
"Well you do so...err...tell me what you want." Snape stuttered uncharacteristically resting his chin on top of Harry's head.  
  
"Dinner with my lawyer?" Severus looked down at him and smirked at the nervousness in the boy's eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'll be with you, if that is ok?" Harry blinked and nodded. "You didn't think I'd leave you alone with strangers? You have a hard enough time with people you know." Snape gave him a playful smirk, and Harry leaned against him awkwardly. "Now there is one more matter to take care of." Harry looked at him oddly, and Severus reached over to the nightstand retrieving the cage he had brought with him. "Remember how I said that you would have to pay me back the money I lent you?" Harry nodded. "Well it seems I have a bit of a problem." A hissing from the cage caused an excited glimmer to enter Harry's eyes. "Hagrid brought me this, this morning, and it seems that it requires a little more time than I can afford for proper preparation." Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes; and with a smirk, the other man lifted the cover from the cage revealing two little snakes. One was light sliver blue with black markings and the other was dark blue with sliver markings. "I want you to look after them for me; depending on how you handle it I'll let you keep them. Is that acceptable?"  
  
Harry flung his arms around the other mans neck and soon found himself in a parental embrace. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me yet, I still expect you to help me prepare other potions ingredients as well." Harry gave him a cheeky grin before turning his attention back to the baby snakes. "Well I'll leave the three of you to get to know each other." He walked over to the passage pausing. "Oh and Harry, you are expected to return to classes on Monday." The boy nodded and he left with a delighted smirk on his face for the first time in many years.  
  
Hello. Harry hissed at the little snakes, causing them to look at him with what could only be considered as surprise.  
  
You can talk! The lighter of the two exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Yesss, I can. I take it you have not come acrosssss many humanssss.  
  
Humansss? the darker and obviously male asked curiously. You mean the two legsss. Harry nodded and moved the cage from its precarious position on the edge of the bed to the middle, careful not to jostle them. No, and they will not talk to ussss.  
  
It issssn't a common gift. Sssso it isssn't that they won't talk to you it isss that they can't. Both snakes nodded in understanding. Do you have namesss? He asked after a moment, receiving a negative. Then I ssssuppose I will have to find you ssssome. Climbing off his bed he retrieved his astronomy book from the shelf over his desk. Flipping though the pages he found an interesting term. What about Assssimuth, for you? He asked the male and received a nod of acceptance. I could call you Asssi for sssshort? another nod. What about Assstra, for you? He asked the paler of the two receiving a nod from her as well. Are you sssiblingssss?  
  
Yesss. We were sssseperated from our mother when a hawk attacked out sssside of our den... Astra hissed sadly and Harry reached out stroking her head with the tip of his fingers, and she tilted her head against them.  
  
Don't worry Asssstra I'll take care of the both of you. as he said that a clearing throat drew his attention from his charges, before a small table laden with breakfast foods stood Dobby.  
  
"Breakfast is served Harry Potter," The small elf said excitedly, green eyes the size of tennis balls looking up at him with excitement and adoration. "Is Harry Potter wanting Dobby to get some mice for Harry Potter's new friends?" Azi and Astra perked up at the mention of mice and Harry smiled gratefully at the house elf.  
  
"Yes Dobby that would be great, thank you." The elf nodded and disappeared with a pop. Setting the box on his nightstand, he sat in the chair and started to eat. After three days without food, he was starving, and wasted no time filling his stomach  
  
Massster? A whispered hiss drew his attention from his meal and he looked over to the box.  
  
Yesss Assstra? He questioned making a mental note to tell them to call him Harry.  
  
Can we come out of thissss box?  
  
Yesss, can we? We've been in here for sssso long and it'ssss ssso ssssmall.  
  
I ssssuppose it would be ok, don't leave the room though. He said allowing them to coil around his wrist before lowering them to the rug. Oh, and don't bite anyone...ever unlessss I sssay it'sss ok. The two little snakes looked at him strangely. There are many humansss here, who would never hurt you intentionally. How ever, I need the two of you to trussst me to deal with them if they do. All right? They hesitated for a moment, looking at each other with uncertainty. Then Dobby returned with some live mice in a box, Harry looked at them and scrunched his nose he really didn't want those running around his room.  
  
"Where is Harry Potter wishing that Dobby put them?"  
  
"Is there any way you can keep them from running amok in my room?" Dobby nodded in understanding, and snapped his fingers; Harry saw a faint flicker of magic as a barrier formed around the lower half of the room.  
  
"The Barrier will keep the mices in, and is not affecting anything else Harry Potter sir." Harry nodded, and Dobby tipped the box into the enclosed place, motioning for the little snakes to enjoy, and disappeared.  
  
Well enjoy you two. Harry said sitting down to eat his own breakfast, watching the little snakes as they chased the mice, and laughed when they struck and swallowed the rodents whole not at all grossed out by the display.  
  
Someone knocked on his door a while later, not looking up from the book he was reading he murmured a quiet 'come in'. That was how Draco found him, sitting at his desk immersed in the charms the others had learned while he was unconscious. "Harry?" Green eyes flicked up to him and he closed the book keeping his finger between the pages as a bookmark.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How you feeling?" Draco asked uncertainly, all too aware that his godfather had spoken to the boy as he had just walked from the charms classroom with the man.  
  
"I'm fine." Harry replied noting the nervousness coming from the other boy. "I'm not mad Dray." Harry smirked when a shock crossed the blonde's face.  
  
Draco nodded rolling his eyes; he took the chair across from raven- haired boy. "I would hope not considering that we where only trying to help."  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry about yesterday...it's just hard you know..." Draco nodded. "...I'm not used to the attention..." The Slytherin snorted earning a half-hearted glare. "...Not that sort of attention, I'm not used to this family structure. It's foreign having someone around when I wake up from a nightmare, or someone who will tell me I'm wrong when I berate myself." Draco watched his ex-rival carefully, noting how his aura moved around him mixed with uncertainty and pain.  
  
"I'm quite sure if you berated yourself infront of Weasley or Hermione they would pitch a fit until you took it back..." Draco replied letting a smirk cross his lips.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Hence the reason I don't."  
  
Massster! Astra's distressed hiss, met both his and Draco's ears, causing Harry to sit up straight and Draco to look extremely confused.  
  
What'ssss wrong? Where are you. He asked looking around the room, finding both snakes slithering over to him, body's slightly swollen with mice.  
  
Sssome thing hossstile isss coming Azimuth said as he reached Harry's out stretched arm coiling around it as his sister took her perch resting across their masters shoulders, her tail curled lightly around his neck for support, when they where older she would be able to coil herself there comfortably with out hurting their caretaker. Sure enough as Azi settled himself around Harry's wrist, the door opened revealing a very agitated Ronald Weasley.  
  
Draco was on his feet and between Harry's chair and the fireplace almost as if he was putting Harry between himself and the redhead. Harry shot a glance over his shoulder, catching the pale but guilty look on the blond's face he sent Astra to the boy's wrist and turned back to Ron missing the surprised look on Draco's face when the sliver blue serpent coiled around his wrist. Ron stood in front of Harry gripping his wand and glaring at Draco. Harry cursed his, wand was on the table beside his bed, and if they started flinging hexes, he wouldn't be able to stop them. Although it didn't look as if Draco wanted to get into a fight with Ron. "Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked causing blue eyes to flicker down and meet his, softening slightly but still shining with anger.  
  
"You mean the Ferret hasn't already told you, I'm sure you would have found it amusing" the redhead spat.  
  
"Weasley you know damn well it was an accident," Draco said calmly stepping forward standing closer to Harry, not liking how he flinched at the redhead's sharp words.  
  
"No Malfoy I don't, we both know you enjoyed that!" Harry flinched again, he hated yelling, and when the yelling started it usually meant he was going to be hit, but these weren't his relatives they were two of his friends having a spat.  
  
"Both of you shut up!" They stopped and look at him, shock plastered on their pale faces. "Ron sit, Draco come over here" he said voice deadly calm, directing Ron to the chair in front of him and Draco to stand behind him. This seemed to enrage the redhead even more. "I trust him Ron, and besides if he were going to hex me Astra would bite him before he finished the thought." Both boys looked confused, not that Harry could see Draco but he knew from the emotion that he was giving off. A soft hissing from both snakes gained both boys' attention.  
  
"Oh, is that why you sent her to me?"  
  
Harry chuckled. "No, I sent her to you to make sure you were ok and to scare Ron if he got too close." Ron paled and Harry blanked his face, not sure, how he could be so calm with his friends when he panicked with adults. "Now will someone tell me what this is all about?"  
  
"Draco was trying to transfigure a shield, the spell bounced off and hit Ron, turning him into a weasel," Hermione said from the door, saving both boys from admitting to the embarrassing event.  
  
Harry smirked at this revelation, Ron was right he was highly amused. "Why a weasel Dray?" The blonde shrugged.  
  
"McGonagall had us pull from a hat." He drawled all too aware of the snake on his arm and the glare still being directed his way from one very peeved redhead. "I didn't realize that he shield had been charmed to repel magic. I'm sorry Weas...err Ron, I honestly wasn't trying to hex you."  
  
"Right." The redhead scoffed and stalked out of the room. The other three teens sighed and sat around the fire.  
  
"So where did this little one come from?" Draco asked as Astra uncurled from around his arm and slithered back around Harry's shoulders.  
  
"She and her brother were assigned to me this morning by Professor Snape." By that time, Hermione had sat down at his feet and was stroking Azi's head gently with her thumb. "Meet Azi and Astra, they are silver cobras." Hermione looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Are you sure Harry? Silver Cobras are really rare." Harry nodded and Hermione continued. "Professor Snape is really lucky to have found two of them; finding them alive is rare enough as it is."  
  
"We have our grounds keeper to thank for that miracle, Ms. Granger." Snape said from the doorway causing the bushy haired witch to jump. Smirking Severus took the chair across from Harry. "How are they fairing Harry?"  
  
"Well, they've eaten and seem quite content to stay close."  
  
"Probably enjoying your body heat." Severus commented, receiving a nod from 'the-boy-who-lived'. "We have a few hours before we leave for dinner, shall we try and catch you up on some of your studies?" Snape asked promptly reminding the other two teens that they also had lesions for which they excused them self's, leaving Harry alone with the potions master once again.  
  
"What exactly did you have in mind sir?" Harry asked calmly even though his heart twinged knowing all to well what the professor would want to work on.  
  
Severus watched the boy's face carefully and moved to kneel before him. "I think we should try a different approach with your occlumency." Harry nodded, and Severus directed him to sit with his back to him before the fireplace. Complying to his professors instructions, he started when the man's arms circled him taking hold of his wrists. "Relax Harry you're safe, come now lean back." He did as instructed resting against the strong chest behind him. "Good, now what I'm going to do is take you into your mind and show you how to build up your mental defenses. Rest your head against my shoulder when you're ready."  
  
Harry nodded and closed his eyes, after concentrating on his breathing for a few minutes he let his head come to rest against Snape's shoulder. As soon as he did so, he felt the familiar pull of occlumency but instead of his memories running like a slide show, he was standing beside Snape outside of the gates of a fearsome fortress. "Wow."  
  
"Indeed." Severus stated, smirking at his charges awe.  
  
"This is my mind?" Severus nodded, and walked toward the portcullis, Harry followed. As Snape reached out to lift the gate, magic crackled through the air running along his skin and stretching out toward Harry.  
  
"You can enter Harry they are you wards after all." Harry nodded and stepped up to the portcullis, as he did the gate lifted. Looking over his shoulder, he reached his hand back circling pale fingers around Severus' wrist, and pulling him forward through the mental wards with only a slight discomfort to the elder man. "Well that was interesting", Severus commented as they entered the courtyard. "This is where you have to defend; keeping this area defended keeps anyone from entering your mind. This is also where you can misdirect a person's search through your thoughts." Severus said motioning around the large open space, then he showed Harry how to build stronger defenses and how to put up unbreakable wards before leaving to let the boy explore on his own.  
  
Severus blinked as the room came into focus once more; Harry was leaning against him, the boy's weight resting fully against his chest. Leaning back against the base of the chair he wrapped his arms around the boy and waited until he came out of his trance.  
  
Harry looked around the fortress, finding what some of the rooms were for locking the painful ones and assigning a special one for his new feelings toward Severus before locking that as well. After about twenty minutes of searching, he decided that he could explore more later and allowed himself to 'wake up'. Turning his face against Severus' neck, he found himself being held, and felt the older man jump. "Thank you," He murmured, and pulled away his face flushing in embarrassment.  
  
"You're welcome Harry, now about tonight..." 


	21. Dinner

MD: Ok I was going to put dinner in the last chapter but I think it will work better in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter: 21  
Dinner  
  
Standing before the mirror Harry was trying to button up the frock coat of his blue "Snape" robes. Snape had recommended that he wear them for dinner being that is was a semi-formal affair. The man had even loaned him a white shirt to wear under the coat, but now he was having difficulty with the buttons and they were leaving in fifteen minutes, sighing in frustration he gave up on the buttons and took a hairbrush from the side table. Trying to manage his now shoulder length hair, it wasn't as messy with the added length, when the brush snagged on a knot. Harry sighed, and started when nimble fingers plucked the offender from his hand.  
  
Severus watched Harry struggle with his hair for a few moments, wincing unconsciously when the brush snagged a knot. Deciding that he should help before the boy hurt himself or pulled out his hair, he took the bush from the boy, ignoring his startled reaction working the bristles out of the tangled mess. Then taking a comb off the table, he raised an inquiring brow to his charge who turned and was looking at him.  
  
Harry turned to Snape after the elder man had gotten the brush out of his hair. Finding him holding a comb, asking to comb out his hair left, Harry confused and strangely unbalanced. Then realizing the man expected an answer, he nodded and turned back to the mirror.  
  
Severus smirked at the boy's acquiescence, and set upon the task of working out the knots and getting the mess in some semblance of order. When he finished Harry had started fiddling with the buttons once more without luck. Stilling the young mans hands with his, caused emerald orbs to lock on to his face. "Allow me..." Snape said with a gentle smile.  
  
"Aren't you afraid I won't learn how to do it myself if you do if for me" Harry asked as he buttoned the coat with nimble fingers.  
  
"No, because I will make you do it yourself at a later time, but right now we don't have the time to doddle" He replied helping the young man into his outer robes. "There we are." Snape said fixing his collar and tucking a stray hair behind the boy's ear. "We should get going." Snape walked toward the door, when a sudden hissing stopped them both mid-stride.  
  
Harry, can we come? Astra asked slithering over to Harry, Azimuth not far behind her. Harry looked from the small snakes to Snape.  
  
"What do they want?" The dark haired man asked exasperation clinging to the edges of his words.  
  
"They want to come," Harry stated plainly, kneeling so he was not towering over the small reptiles.  
  
After a moment Snape replied, "Very well, but do keep them under control. I don't have antivenin should they bite someone." Harry nodded allowing the two snakes to curl around his wrists one occupying each arm.  
  
Entering the sitting room they where met by one Nyphadora Tonks, dressed in stunning silver and blue robes, her hair was a shinny blue-black falling in gentle waves around her face and over her shoulders. To say the least she looked stunning and Severus nearly fell over when Harry ran into him as he stopped short. "Wow Tonk's you look great, where are you going" the teen asked rushing over to the young woman.  
  
"I'm going with you, Dumbledore asked that I accompany you this afternoon, hope you don't mind?" she asked looking at Severus for acknowledgement rather than Harry. The dark haired man stared at her intently for a moment before nodding and walking to the door.  
  
The walk down to the castle gates was a quiet one. Severus was nervous about something Harry noted and Tonks was embarrassed. Deciding to watch them, he fell back a little and observed hoping to find what was bothering them. As they walked along the distance between them lessened and conversation ensued. "Are you sure you don't mind Severus?"  
  
"Why would I, it means less talking for me," Snape said smirking, and it was not his normal smirk this one actually caused a spark to reach his eyes. "I'm sure Albus has a good reason for asking you to come along." 'A good reason indeed...what is that meddling old fool up to now?' When they reached the gate, Snape stopped waiting for Harry to reach them. "We will Apparate to London, and take the night bus from there to our destination."  
  
"Harry doesn't know how to Apparate, Severus."  
  
"I know that, I will take us both."  
  
"Is that even possible," Harry, asked looking at the two older wizards, thinking back to the summer before when the order members had gathered him from privet drive.  
  
"Yes Harry, but very few wizards can do so. Only those with a great deal of control and power have ever been able to do so successfully." Tonks eyed the ebony haired man carefully before, disappearing with a slight pop.  
  
"Ready Harry," Severus asked pulling the boy's attention from the spot Tonks had just stood. The boy looked at him skeptically for a moment, fear and wonder flickering across his features. "It will be fine Harry don't look so worried. Relax," He ordered resting his hand on the boys shoulder, pulling him close before they disappeared.  
  
Harry's whole body felt strange, he could feel Astra and Azi on his arms, the rest of his body felt tingly, every thing seemed to be spinning, and then it stopped. They were standing before the Leaky Cauldron; Tonks was waiting with the knight bus beside her. "All right there Harry," She asked at his dazed expression. He nodded and groaned when the conductor, Stan he thought his name was, spoke up.  
  
"Arry as in Arry Potter?"  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter. Now if you don't mind we are in a bit of a hurry." Severus pushed passed the man steering Harry with a hand on his shoulder and gave the driver instructions to the McKinley's, before taking a seat on the bed beside his charge. Tonks sat across from them keeping Harry in the corner, away from any nosey passengers.  
  
The ride was a relatively quiet one with no incident until the bus stopped and let someone quite unexpected on. Severus got up and sat beside Harry pulling the boy to lie against him. "Pretend you're asleep..." He whispered, smoothing Harry's hair over his scar. "Tonks cast a glamour on him."  
  
Tonks looked at him strangely for a second but did as asked, finishing moments before her cousin took the bed where Severus had been sitting moments before. "Hello Severus, what are you doing here? Draco is behaving well I presume?"  
  
"Ah Narcissa, yes Draco is fine." The woman nodded and Harry concentrated on keeping his breathing even while watching her from beneath the vale of hair hiding his face. "May I inquire as to why you are traveling in such a fashion?" Narcissa eyed Tonks and Harry cautiously for a few moments.  
  
"I haven't been feeling well, and didn't think it wise to Apparate or floo to my destination." Severus nodded to her slowly not trusting her answer but knowing better than to pry. "What about you, Severus? Who are the boy and this beautiful young woman?" Severus glanced at Tonks, who blushed and smoothed Harry's hair.  
  
"This is my cousin Aika's nephew, Harold. He was watching Isaiah and Maggie last night and hung out with Draco today. I'm afraid the little monsters and your son tried him out though." Narcissa chuckled, and to Harry's surprise it was quite a pleasant sound. "As for this young woman, I'm surprised you don't recognize your own cousin." Narcissa's chuckles stopped abruptly and she looked at Tonks in surprise.  
  
"Well its not exactly like we have been all that close Severus." Narcissa scoffed, folding her hands in her lap.  
  
"Yes well, I do believe this is our stop, good evening Narcissa." Severus interrupts, shaking his head when Tonks bends as if to shake Harry awake. "Don't wake him it's been along day." Lifting the boy easily he stood carrying Harry off the bus, followed closely by Tonks, where they where met by Remus. "Lupin?" Severus asked with a frown.  
  
"Tire the boy out already?" The werewolf teased, a glint much like Dumbledore's in his amber eyes.  
  
"I'm not asleep, Professor." Harry said quietly from where his head rested on the potion master's shoulder.  
  
"Oh? Well you look quite comfortable anyway Harry." Harry blushed and Tonks chastised the werewolf for his teasing.  
  
"What are you here for anyway, Lupin?"  
  
"Well if Harry is pretending to be asleep, I'm assuming you've already seen the reason I'm here. Now if you will excuse me, I shall explain when you return." Lupin then turned and got one the bus, which promptly went on its way.  
  
Severus put Harry down and Tonks straightened his robes, before they continued down the street. "Severus where on earth are we?" Tonks asked with more than a little irritation showing in her voice, as she put a hand on Harry's shoulder, keeping him between them.  
  
"Severus Snape?" A young man asked walking out of the shadow of a doorway, his black cloak hiding his face, causing Snape to step defensively between Harry, Tonks and the stranger.  
  
"That depends..."  
  
"The moon is bright tonight." The stranger whispered, but in the silence of the night, his voice carried.  
  
"But surely the multitude of the stars can out shine the moon." Tonks replied stepping from behind her dark protector.  
  
"Ahh... Ms. Tonks, I assume." The man lowered his hood revealing long dark hair falling in waves to his waist, pale skin and violet eyes that when they caught the light shined with a frightening intensity.  
  
"Mr. McKinley." She greeted with a broad smile.  
  
"Please call me Dryden, Mr. McKinley is my father's title." Tonks nodded and the young man stepped up to Severus. "Mr. Snape, Dryden McKinley, my father sent me to fetch you. If you will follow me."  
  
"I see, and why wasn't I informed of this?" He asked following the young man of about twenty, his gaze centered on Tonks, while keeping Harry in front of him, one hand resting on the boy's shoulder, ready to move him from harms way.  
  
"Dumbledore didn't feel that you needed to know, that's why he had me come along. Besides, it was a last minute decision for yours and Harry's safety."  
  
"I see." The disgruntled Potion's master deadpanned as the got into the carriage and Dryden climbed into the driver's seat. "So why exactly did you ask where we were?"  
  
This time is was Dryden who spoke, throwing a glance at them over his shoulder as he started the team forward with a gentle click and a snap of the reigns against their rump. "How else was I supposed to know who you were? I would've been waiting in that shop for hours."  
  
"Dumbledore's idea I assume." Snape asked though it was not really a question.  
  
"No actually, it was my fathers. He has a weird sense of humor, likes to keep people on their toes." After that, the rest of the ride was quiet; Harry sat between Tonks and Snape, both seemed rather tense. Snape seemed overly protective and it confused him to no end. While he was thinking the situation over in his head, a strong breeze blew through the open carriage making him grateful he had his fur-lined cloak as he pulled it around him, which rewarded him with a worried glance from his professor, one he failed to notice. This lack of observation caused him to start when the older man moved his arm and wrapped it around him.  
  
Severus knew that the boy would be warm enough with his cloak but some paternal instinct must have taken over because when the boy shivered he found himself putting an arm around his charge offering his warmth. Gracing his charge with an upturning of his lips as the boy looked at him in surprise. "We don't need you getting sick again." He said calmly as if it explained his actions to there entirety, they did not but he was the only one who knew that and he did not intend on telling any one, not yet any way. It was too soon, he needed time. Time to figure out the parental urges he kept having, and why only Harry and Draco that managed to bring them out.  
  
Tonks sighed mentally; Severus would have made a good father if so many things had not fucked up his life. It was sad really, he was a good person, but many circumstances beyond his control and a few bad choices and his life was ruined. Harry seemed to be doing well with the man though so maybe there was still some chance for both of them.  
  
When the carriage stopped before a rather large house, Dryden helped, Tonk's down, and found himself on the receiving end of the scowl of one Severus Snape. It would have un-nerved him had the other man not been keeping Harry Potter warm with a parental arm wrapped around the boy's shoulders.  
  
As they climbed the marble steps to the front entrance, Harry felt Astra and Azi slither up around his arms. Azimuth settled himself around Harry's neck, while Astra slithered up around Severus' wrist, causing the man to remove his hand from his charges shoulder startled by the coolness of the serpent against his skin. "Harry." Snape's startled whisper mixed with Astra's encouraging hiss causing Harry to turn around. "I asked you to..." Harry hissed at the snake causing the others on the steps to stop and watch him.  
  
'Astra, what are you up to?' Harry could feel the unease rolling off his guardian, and did not understand what about the little snake had unnerved the older man.  
  
'You care for this dark one, Harry?' Harry blinked at the question, before nodding. 'Then I will stay and watch over him as I did for the young dragon.' Considering what the little serpent said, he looked up into Snape's coal black eyes.  
  
"Well?" Snape asked raising a brow holding his arm away from his body. Harry tried to stifle his laugh, but wound up snorting instead.  
  
"She is watching after you." Snape's brows furrowed and Harry sighed. "Draco and Ron got in a fight today, I sent Astra to look after Dray, and she has taken the same liberty for you."  
  
"I see, and why would she feel the need to do that?" Severus asked stroking the little serpent with his fingertips, keeping his face neutral when the boy shrugged despite the frustration that he felt. "Fine tell her to move." Harry gave him a confused look, and he exhaled sharply rotating his wrist, causing the boy's eyes to widen realization. Then after he hissed something to the snake, it moved to settle around Snape's shoulders in the same fashion its brother had around Harry's.  
  
"Every one sorted out?" Dryden asked from the top of the steps when the pair turned to them, Tonks stood beside him an amused grin on her face after watching the exchange. A curt nod from the potions master was all they received as the two on the steps made their way to them.  
  
Up in her room Gwendolyn McKinley was standing before a full-length mirror, she was getting ready for dinner with her fathers new client, whom he claimed was Harry Potter. Of course, he had laid that claim to them before in jest so they were skeptical even though he insisted that it was true. If it were though... why would Harry Potter need a lawyer? Pulling her hair back into a low ponytail she ran her hand through the auburn strands ensuring that there were no tangles before straightening her oriental dress robes. A knock on her door brought in her fair-haired mother into her room.  
  
"Almost ready dear?" Marissa McKinley asked stepping over to her only daughter, the trail of her silk evening gown whispering against the sliver gray carpet. "Your brother should be back soon."  
  
"Yes mother" She said fussing with her bangs along with those hairs too short to stay in the ponytail. Taking out her wand, she spelled the longer pieces to curl around her face, grateful she had passed her qualifying exams or O.W.L.S as they called them in England, and thus allowing her to do magic outside of school. "Shall we head down then?" She asked tucking her wand in the holster built in her sleeve; a habit that her brother had started. One she couldn't complain about because it had gotten her out of sticky situations with her fellow classmates quite a few times. Her mother nodded and they left the room collecting her younger brother as they made their way down stairs.  
  
8888  
  
Harry waited with baited breath in the foyer as Dryden went to fetch his father. Snape stood behind him and Tonks to his right. The room, in which they stood, decorated in white marble, gold inlay, dark rich woods and burgundy carpets, was slightly intimidating. Before them stretched, a grand staircase at the top a walk way spanned either side wrapping around to a balcony directly above them. The ceiling was enchanted much like Hogwarts' great hall, but instead of showing the night sky there where cherubs, angles and dragons transversing their way across the panels. On either side of the staircase was a hallway and a set of double doors, Dryden whom had moments before disappeared behind the double doors on the left returned with a slightly shorter man with auburn hair and slightly tan skin. The man was dressed in a tuxedo, and Harry felt uncomfortable in his robes. Then almost as if he sensed Harry's discomfort the man smile at him, blue green eyes sparkling, causing him to wonder idly if the man was and relation to the headmaster before deciding that it was more of a friendly sparkle than the knowing one the headmaster always wore.  
  
"Mr. Potter," the man addressed him and he shifted uneasily. "Professor Snape, Lady Tonks."  
  
"Mr. McKinley." Severus replied dryly noting Harry's growing discomfort, and shifted the focus of their host to himself.  
  
"Please call me Alex, Mr. McKinley makes me sound old." Again, the man gave them a friendly grin, and Snape nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well shall I take your cloaks so that we may start the evening?" Dryden asked politely from where he stood at his father's side, earning praise from the man as he walked away with their cloaks.  
  
"Good boy that one." Mr. McKinley said staring after the young man for a moment before turning and motioning for them to follow. "Turns twenty this fall, finished his Auror training last spring, and was supposed to start work last week."  
  
"He didn't?" Tonk's asked a bit confused.  
  
"He did but you wouldn't know it... he never goes into the office unless he has a report. No, he prefers to stay here where he can watch over his mother. My wife is a squib, so he feels obligated to watch over her since...well you know."  
  
Harry who had been observing his surroundings as they walked through the house snapped his focus back to the man with this revelation. So this family was of wizarding origins then?  
  
Gwendolyn watched as the small party following her father entered the last door at the end of the hall, the dinning room. "What are you doing runt?" She jumped swinging around so fast that she nearly fell, and would have knocked over a vase if her brother had not caught her, steadying her.  
  
"How many times have I asked..."  
  
"And how many times have you been told not to spy?" Dryden smirked peering down at his sister's angry amber eyes.  
  
"I was curious..."  
  
"Wanted to see if dad was fibbing about Harry Potter...You'll just have to wait and see." He said steering the younger McKinley back to his mother and younger brother. Just before they reached them, he whispered something to her and after receiving a nod, he released the girl to their matron.  
  
"We should probably head in." Mrs. McKinley voiced once her two eldest appeared. "Your father will start to wonder where we have gotten to."  
  
Harry played with the hem of his sleeve under the table as Tonks and Mr. McKinley talked rather animatedly about the Auror training program. He didn't want to be here, he just wanted to forget what had happened, he really didn't need memories that still had fresh wounds drugged up, not after he had finally started to find comfort in the company of his friends and professors again.  
  
Harry's obvious unease, well obvious to the trained eye, sent Severus into protective mode all over again, not that he had ever truly gotten out of it. Reaching out he stilled the boy's hands, causing his charge to tense, then using the contact he sent out a wave of his energy to comfort the boy and help him relax. This done he released the boy's hands and seemingly returned his attention to the conversation, but he didn't miss the slight quirk of the boy's lips from his comforting gesture.  
  
The sound of the door opening redirected everyone's attention to those just entering the room. Dryden came in first, followed by a young woman about Harry's age, another woman probably their mother, and a little boy. "There you are." Mr. McKinley stood going to wrap an arm around the second woman's waist, giving her a kiss before introducing the three new faces. "Gentlemen, and Lady, allow me to introduce you to my family. This is my wife, Marissa; you've met Dryden, my daughter Gwendolyn..."  
  
"Dad...." The girl rolled her eyes, and Harry couldn't help but smirk. "It's Gwen if you please." She said in an irritated tone taking her seat across from Harry.  
  
"Yes well, and this is my youngest Jonathan." Mr. McKinley stated allowing the rest on the arrivals to take their seats. Ms. McKinley took the chair to her husbands left, then Dryden, leaving Jonathan to sit beside his sister.  
  
Dinner passed quietly the two youngest McKinley's didn't believe their father when he introduced him as Harry Potter, but when they looked at him for proof of his identity he could only glance at Snape and focus on his food. He didn't want the attention or the unabashed awe, so he ignored their curiosity, not caring that it was rude.  
  
Severus noted the boy's glance, and the annoyance in his eyes, ignoring Tonks' questioning glance and the intent stares of the McKinley's he also continued with his meal. Suddenly Astra moved on his shoulders brushing against his hair, it was a barely noticeable sensation but to his senses, it set off an internal alarm. Straightening before he could stop himself brought the focus of his companions to him. Lifting his hand to brush the hair away from the tiny hissing creature he looked at Harry hoping that the raven-haired young man could shed some light as to why the little serpent had started moving. As expected Harry started a conversation with the little one without being asked, assumingly to find out what was wrong. Chancing a glance at their hosts, he found them just as he expected staring at the boy in wonder. Dryden and the girl Gwen seemed to be handling it better than their mother, and the little boy didn't look like he understood at all what was happening.  
  
The halt of the slow fluid hissing brought his attention back to his charge, the snake shifted again and he raised a brow at him. "She's too hot, and your hair was suffocating her." The boy's eyes sparkled with mirth, and Severus couldn't hold back a smile of his own.  
  
"It's her own fault; she is the one who perched herself there to begin with." He said removing the little serpent from his shoulders.  
  
"Not true sir, she would have been perfectly comfortable around your wrist where she was to begin with." Harry replied, looking more relaxed than he had since they arrived.  
  
"Indeed," Severus returned in his normal indifferent manner, normally he wouldn't engage in such childish banter, but it was helping Harry to deal so he would. "...excuse me for not wanting her to be crushed should I place my arm at a position which could hurt her." He looked at the vibrant blue snake resting in his hand, who had watching them converse with avid interest, she hissed at Harry once he finished.  
  
"She would have moved had that been the case."  
  
"I see, well perhaps in this case it would best for her to return to your capable hands for now Harry." He handed her to the boy, but the snake hissed indigently, slithered up his arm, and perched on the back of his charges chair. Raising a brow in question, Harry shrugged and turned back to the meal. Then promptly regretted it, as all eyes were focused on the two of them, flushing the young man drew back against his chair and lowered his gaze, in what Snape assumed was an attempt to disappear into the woodwork.  
  
Severus glanced at their host, who promptly cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention barring Harry's to himself. "Well now if everyone is finished, I suppose we should get down to business. Gwen, Jonathan would you take Harry into the Den while I talk to Mr. Snape and Lady Tonks please."  
  
Severus and Harry's eyes shot to the lawyer, the potion master's eyes cold and calculating while Harry's filled with panic and annoyance. "I don't think that is a very good idea Mr. McKinley." Tonks objected, but McKinley raised his hands in a placating motion.  
  
"I understand your worry, but it will only take a few moments. I must speak with you about a few things that Harry doesn't need to be around for." Suddenly the air shifted, Severus could feel fear and anger race along fragments of thought clearly coming from his charge.  
  
"Is it absolutely necessary for us both to be present?" He asked with a cold demanding edge to his voice. McKinley Sr. looked at him strangely for a moment, before shaking his head.  
  
"No but as the one who has been spending the most time with the boy, Mr. Snape I do need to speak with you." Severus nodded and reached beside him standing he grabbed Harry's wrist.  
  
"Give me a few moments, and we will talk." McKinley nodded and watched as the Hogwarts potions master led Harry Potter out of the room.  
  
Gwen watched after the fierce looking man. She knew of the feared potions master of Hogwarts and of his infinite hatred towards Harry Potter. Her cousin Lila in Hufflepuff had told her the stories, but this mans actions towards the boy confused her. If this boy was Harry Potter then why did they get along so well when they were supposed to hate each other?  
  
In the hall, Severus rounds on Harry positioning the boy back against the wall. Harry flinched, and Severus bent down before him. "Harry..." He sighed when his charge would not look him in the eye. "Hey, what's wrong?" Severus put his hands on either of Harry's shoulders. "Harry look at me." When the boy finally met his gaze, he was surprised by the anger he found in the depths of his charges green eyes. "Harry?" He asked raising one slender brow.  
  
The boy's jaw was clenched, the young man before him was very different from the timid one he had arrived with, but what could have triggered such a reaction. "I won't be left in the dark again. With all due respects sir, not this time, this is not something I asked for, but I'm here anyway. I will have a say in matters that deal with what is going to happen to me."  
  
"Do you thing I'm going to leave you in the dark?" He asked tilting his head.  
  
"He asked to speak to you, making it very clear that he doesn't think its something I can handle." Harry spat, struggling to keep his temper in check.  
  
"Or, he might realize that this is a touchy topic and wants to talk to me before speaking with you so you're caused as little stress as possible." Severus countered reasonably. Harry's anger was extinguished in the light of Snape's reasoning and he nodded, still looking slightly uncertain with the situation. "I'll tell you what..." Severus dropped his hands to grip Harry's elbows. "...If he says any thing he says to me, which he doesn't share with you, we will talk about later on." Harry nodded, launching in to Snape's embrace when the older man brushed a stray hair from his face. "Everything will be ok Harry, you'll see." He soothed supporting the lithe form clinging to him. "We should go back in now the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can leave." Severus said pushing the boy away gently, receiving a nod in agreement which he returned with a smile.  
  
MD: Ok Done sorry it took so long. I've been getting writers block off and on through out this entire chapter. Its done now although it didn't cover nearly what I wanted it to....Any who the next chapter should be out a lot sooner, and will possibly be a bit shorter...and I'm trying for more Draco vs. Ron they should resolve their differences soon...I think...scratches head 


	22. DinnerII

MD: Ok here is the next Chapter of "Learning as We Go". I have to thank everyone who has reviewed it is your encouragement that gets these chapters finished although it seems that some take longer than others do.

Chapter 22

Dinner Part II

Harry followed Gwen and Jonathan McKinley to the study, dreading the inquisition he was about to face from the youngest McKinley's. Severus asked if he wanted Tonks to go with him but he shook his head. Mr. McKinley had said he wanted to talk to both of them. After a few minutes the Auburn haired girl stopped, and opened the door and stepped aside to allow him entry. He thanked her and went to the window looking out at the moon.

It was entering its first quarter, it would be full next week, he thought of Remus and decided he would make sure Snape gave him the potion, he would be sure to help the man recover. Then remembering the last time Remus forgot the potion he felt a twinge of remorse, he had almost lost Sirius that night, but now he had. Remembering how Sirius had offered to take him from the Dursley's, and give him a home with someone who cared for him. There was hope then, they had, Pettigrew all then needed to do was turn him in and Harry could have lived with Sirius. Even last year there was still hope that they would catch the rat and he could move in with his godfather, Christmas with him had been wonderful even with the worry over Mr. Weasley's run in with the snake but it had been his first family oriented holiday that he honestly felt apart of.

Gwen watched the dark haired boy as he gazed out the window; he was more subdued than she thought he would be. More subdued that is assuming that he was actually Harry Potter. Trying to think up a way to find out who he really was without seeming as if she didn't believe her father, or offending the edgy boy she entered the room and leaned against the desk. Before she could, however her little brother made his way over to the brooding teen.

Harry found himself pulled from his memories; it's funny how one thought can send you into a whirlpool of memories, by a small hand tugging on his robes. Looking down he found himself looking into the blue eyes of Jonathan McKinley, the boy looked to be no older than four or five and he was staring at Harry in wonder. "Are you really Harry Potter?" Sighing Harry nodded. "Are you sure? Your hair is a lot longer than in the paper, and where is your scar?"

"John, don't pestering him." Gwen huffed coming over to pull her little brother away from him.

"Leave him he's fine." Harry said calmly, kneeling so he was on the boy's level. "It's been a while since my picture was in the paper, so naturally I would look different. Don't you think?" He asked deciding that children where much easier to deal with than adults, or even teens. The little boy nodded, looking at him with wide blue eyes. "As for my scar..." He said pushing back the curtain of hair that had been hiding it. "I tend to keep it hidden; less people bother me that way." Those blue eyes stared at him in awe; glancing at Gwen, he found a similar expression on her face.

He turned to her tucking his hair behind his ear, leaving his scar exposed. Having read her emotions while they had been walking he sat on the arm of a nearby chair and reassessed her to be safe. Working with Severus had helped his assessment of others emotions a great deal, that man was harder to read than a stonewall. "If you have questions you should ask them." She blanched.

"I didn't want to offend you." She stated blushing at his accusation.

"I'd rather be questioned and get it over with than have you skirt around me with your uneasiness giving me a migraine. So just ask already, if I don't like the question I won't answer it." Gwen nodded, and watched Harry flinch as John reached up to touch his scar.

In Alex McKinley's home office Severus Snape blinked trying to digest what the other man had just said. The man wanted to appoint a guardian for Harry...but he had a guardian already Dumbledore had appointed him to watch over the boy. Apparently Tonks felt the same way because spoke up almost immediately after the suggestion was made. "Severus is already acting as Harry's guardian there is no need to appoint a new one."

"I wasn't suggesting that there was, Dumbledore has already informed me that Professor Snape has been acting as Harry's guardian. The only reason I brought it up was so that we can make the arrangement official in the courts eyes and depending on what happens maybe permanent."

"Like adoption?" Tonks asked in surprise.

"Not quite, but that part can be dealt with after everything else is settled." Alex watched Snape, he had been quiet since the meeting had started and didn't seem like he was going to say anything soon. "Mr. Snape are you willing to continue being Harry's guardian?" He asked and the potions Professor looked at him. His face was unreadable, but his eyes burned with annoyance.

"It isn't my decision to make, Harry is the one who will have to decide. After all he will be dealing with whom ever holds guardianship over him."

"Yes of course." McKinley said in a suspicious tone. "But should he choose to stay under your guardianship are you willing to allow things to continue as they are?" Snape nodded, and they moved on to other things that McKinley wanted to prepare them for incase Harry reacted badly when they went over the court proceedings with him.

Back at Hogwarts Draco sat on the blue sued couch in the common room reading his Animagi book. They where supposed to start studying it in transfiguration sometime next week. It was the middle of July and school started in a little over a month. Sighing he glanced at the clock on the mantle he noted it was nearly seven, and they had missed dinner. Last, he knew his other two roommates were in their rooms after fighting either over him or over Harry's excursion with Snape. Harry did not say anything to them about dinner with his lawyer until an hour before he left. This put Ron in the foul mood that more than likely resulted in the fight. Getting up and going over to Grangers door he knocked before peeking his head inside. Hermione looked up when her door opened and gave him a sad smile. "It's almost seven; would you like to get dinner?" He asked quietly not wanting to break the peaceful silence that had resided in their rooms since the tense fight an hour ago.

"Sure, I could use a break." She said climbing off her bed.

He nodded. "I'll get Weasley." He said turning to and leaving the room, missing the shocked look from the young woman following him. Knocking on the proud Gryffindor's door he opening it slowly when did not receive an answer. "Weasley are you here?" He called from the half open door. Looking to the bed, he found the redhead laying on his stomach with a book in front of him. He heard a gasp from over his shoulder before Granger pushed past him.

"Ron you're studying?" The bushy haired witch question receiving a glare from the boy on the bed.

"Like Harry said there isn't much else to do. Especially when all your friends are against you." The red head mumbled turning back to his book.

"If you weren't being so unreasonable Weasley then you wouldn't be having that problem." Draco countered not liking the redhead's implications, and found himself on the receiving end of the others glare. Sending one of his own back he turned and walked to the door, stopping once he got there, he threw one last question over his shoulder. "We missed dinner, and were just wondering if you wanted to get something to eat." Then he stalked off into the sitting room to wait for Hermione.

Ron flushed in anger, what right did Malfoy have acting like they where supposed to be the best of friends just because Harry and he had made an alliance. He glanced at Mione where she stood beside his bed. She gave him a pleading look, begging him to at least try. Sighing he got up and followed the bushy hair Gryffindor out of the room.

Hermione walked between the two boys as they made their way to the kitchen, reaching up to tickle the pear she followed them in. Inside house, elves were busy cleaning up the dinner dishes. Noticing their arrival, Dobby came over to help them. "Hello Misses Granger, Masters Weasley, and Masters Malfoy." He said bowing politely to Draco. "Hows can Dobby help yous?"

"Hello Dobby, we missed dinner could you..." Before she could finish another house elf appeared with a basket and thermos. Handing both to Draco she disappeared.

"Will that be all sirs and miss?" Dobby asked handing Hermione some plates and Ron the glasses.

"No that will be all thank you Dobby." Hermione turned, Ron and Draco ahead of her they left the kitchens and went back up to their rooms.

Still in Alex McKinley's home office, Snape and Tonks were getting ready to retrieve Harry so he could speak with his lawyer about the upcoming trial. As he stood up Snape noted the small sliver blue serpent hissing wildly at the door. Something had to be wrong with Harry, leaving the room rather hurriedly, Severus was the first down the hall and halfway to the study before he realized he did not know which door it was. Grabbing his arm in alarm when a sharp burning sensation pierced the dark mark he shot the other man a look urging him to continue so that he could aide his charge.

Tonks watched Severus worriedly as they followed Mr. McKinley down the hall she knew something was wrong but she did not understand why it got the normally stoic man so edgy. McKinley opened the door at the far end of the adjacent hall as a pained scream filled the house.

Hearing the scream Severus ran into the room kneeling where his charge lay sprawled out on the floor clutching his scar. "Harry..." He called soothingly, gathering the boy into his lap; he tensed and whimpered, causing Severus' heart to give a twang in concern. Reaching for his hand's he pried them from away from his scar and pinned them to his sides. Harry struggled trying to curl himself into a ball, until Severus encircled them both with his energy. Then not wanting the power to be wasted, he manipulated it so it plays a soothing Celtic lullaby his mother used to sing to him. Harry stilled his breathing erratic and still caught in the throws of the vision. Severus started to sing softly his cheek resting just above Harry's ear.

Tonks and the others watched in awe, never had they seen such a display of power nor did they think that the fierce man that was Severus Snape could be so gentle. Slowly the dark haired man moved himself and the boy to the settee both clearly exhausted.

Harry listened as Snape sang the last words of the song his head resting on the older mans chest allowing his guardians velvet baritone to help him focus, his head hurt and his body was tingling and achy in the after effect of the crutacus. "Welcome back Mr. Potter." Snape's silky voice said echoing under his ear, just before he hissed in pain and his hand tightened where it rest on Harry's hip. "Tonks I trust you can get Harry back to the castle alright?" He asked attempting extracting himself from Harry's grip. Realization dawned and Harry felt like he was going to be sick grabbed Snape's arm before he could get up. "Harry, let go."

"No, Sir you can't go." Snape measured the desperation in the boy's eyes.

"And pray tell why not?" He sneered testing that desperation while trying to ignore the dull throb of the dark mark.

"Because he knows...he'll kill you." Harry choked on the words as pain prickled at his scar, the blocks in his mind were not helping and he was trying desperately to ignore the pain and keep Voldemort out.

"Severus, Draco's initiation." Tonks whispered catching on quicker than the potions master did.

Severus swore sitting down, where Harry quickly slumped against him. He lifted his arm wrapping it around Harry as he rested his head against his chest. "He is upset then...." He mused and received a reply with a nod against his chest and a moan from his charge. Both yelped again as another bolt of pain pierced their marks.

"Sir...I can't..." Harry whimpered.

"He's still...why didn't you say...your supposed to be occluding your mind!" Severus stuttered out more from worry than anger. The boy whimpered. "Harry look at me, ready?" He received a nod, and entered the boy's mind finding his way easily to where the boy was fighting the attack on his mind he quickly sealed off the area. Then helping Harry build sufficient defenses until they could examine the area further, they returned to find the others watching them avidly.

Looking down at his charge, he noted that the boy looked too tired to talk let alone walk around. Fishing in the pocket of his robes, he found the vile of his after-cutacus potion laced with a mild sleeping draft. Handing it to Harry the boy eye him cautiously before downing it at his nod, and dropping into a restful slumber. Plucking the vile from the boy's hand, he put it back in his pocket. "As much as I hate to put this off..." He said pinching the bridge of his nose with the hand not resting across Harry's side. "...we should be going. Harry is in no state to deal with this now. Tomorrow perhaps or sometime later in the next week...?"

His question brought the rest of the group out of their stupor. "Yes, that will be fine I have to bring Gwen to be sorted some time with in the next week. We can talk then." Severus nodded suddenly looking very tired.

"Here let me carry him for you." Dryden said stepping over to take Harry from him. Severus caught his left arm before it could touch the sleeping teen.

"Do not touch him." Snape snapped in a low dangerous voice. "Even with the sleeping draught I gave him he would blast you across this room for being so close. It is only because I am here that he has not." Releasing the younger man's arm, he shifted Harry lifting him he walked out to the foyer Dryden and the other McKinley's watching him in wonder. It was painfully clear the any gentleness the man had was reserved for his charge alone, though not without good reason.

Tonks followed silently, taking their cloaks from Dryden, she clasped Severus' around his shoulders, fixing it so one side fell across Harry's legs. Pulling out a portkey as they reached to bottom of the steps, she held it out so that both men could touch it (well in Harry's case they could put it in his hand) and spoke the password.

At Hogwarts Ron and Draco where having a rather heated discussion over Harry's whereabouts and whether or not they should have been back by now. "Greasy git has probably handed him over to He-who-must-not-be-named by now."

"My godfather would never do such a thing. You may think he doesn't like Potter, but you should at least know better than to think he would endanger our only chance of surviving this war."

"Is that why you're pretending to be friends with him Malfoy, to get through this war?" Ron was on his feet now a half-eaten chicken leg in his hand.

"If I was Weasley I wouldn't be his friend, now would I? I would have a better chance of staying alive by not defying the Dark Lord! Honestly!" Draco rolled his eyes but remained where he was rather calmly in his seat. It was a mistake on his part because the moment he finished his sentence Ron was on him, punching him hard knocking his head to the side. Reflexively Draco made him self as small as he could throwing his hands up to protect his face. The beating did not last long though, maybe five minutes, Remus had pulled the red head off him, and some one was checking him over for injuries. "Geroff I'm fine." He said shrugging the person off before he realized who it was. "Mum?" He asked the blonde haired woman before him.

"Are you sure you're alright dragon?" She asked hugging him until he flushed and pushed away.

"Yes mum." He replied standing up to give her his seat.

Suddenly there was a slight pop and three people appeared between the five of them. The tallest of the group pitched forward only to be steadied by Remus from behind and Draco who was standing directly in front of them. Draco looked into the coal black eyes of his godfather; found himself with an unconscious Potter half in his arms. Then realizing that Severus could not hold him any longer he spoke with out thinking. "I've got him Uncle Sev." Pulling away with his raven headed schoolmate held tightly in his arms he trusted Lupin to steady his godfather.

"Draco, don't." Severus cried out in alarm as the blonde took Harry from him, expecting Draco to be hurt badly in such close proximity to the sleeping boy. To his surprise, however Harry was silent, his head resting comfortably on Draco's shoulder.

"He knows its safe; I wouldn't have taken him otherwise." Draco watched as his godfather relaxed, showing his relief in both his aura and his facial expression. Remus led him to one of the chairs, and gave him a cuppa, before Draco noticed anything else, but when he did, he found Ron glaring at him. The redhead's aura was well redder than his hair and the angry teen as stalking toward him. Harry tensed suddenly; his aura changing from is calm blue to a dangerously dark purple. "Ron don't." He said quietly, not wanting to further alarm the teen in his arms. "Hermione stop him; don't let him get too close." He said backing away from the approaching teen.

"Draco what is wrong?" Remus asked.

"It's Harry..." That stopped Ron in his tracks.

"What did you do to him Malfoy?" He stood less than a foot away and could see how tense his sleeping friend was. "If you hurt him I swear to god..."

"Stuff it Weasley, I haven't done anything, he only tensed when you came over." Draco watched as the anger in the youngest Weasley male's aura and Harry's deepened in color. Shooting Lupin a pleading look, he backed himself against the bookshelves on the far wall. The color in Harry's aura lightened slightly, barely noticeable to the untrained eye.

"Ronald come and sit on the couch." Remus instructed also sensing Harry's distress through his enhanced senses. Watching Draco slide himself down the wall resting Harry against his chest he checked to see that the other teen had listened. "How is he Draco?" He questioned the blonde.

"A little better, why what do you get?"

"He feels threatened. Do you know why?"

"Because Remus, Mr. Potter is an empath." Dumbledore said from the door. "Mr. Weasley's anger at Mr. Malfoy has set him on edge." The headmaster worked his way over to Draco kneeling down to take Harry from the blonde, but stopping when Draco shook his head, and Harry frowned at his approach.

"Why does he trust Malfoy and not me?" Ron spat. "After everything that bloody git has done to him? And Snape for that matter as well!"

"Because Mr. Weasley they know what he has been through, well they know at least part of it any way." Snape gestured to Hermione and Draco. "As for me..." he said standing to loom over the boy. "...I was the one who took him from his relatives..."

"And saved my life..." Came the tired voice causing everyone to look to where Draco was helping an exhausted Harry stay standing. "Sir I think your potions are loseing their potency."

"No, lacing the after- cutacus potion with a sleeping draught weakens the sleeping draught." Harry nodded.

"Its probably time that you all heard the whole story..."

"It can wait Harry," Severus said walking over to pick the boy up. "You need to get some rest."

"No sir, they need to know, and now is probably the best time. I may never have the conviction to even attempt to do so again." Snape nodded and he and Draco led the boy over the couch where Harry proceeded to tell them all about the abuse and neglect that he had lived through since before he could remember. When he was finished about an hour, Hermione was in tears, Draco extremely pale and Ron...well Ron looked like he wanted to punch something.

"That still doesn't explain why Snape has been acting so strange?" He asked standing as if to emphasize his unease and anger.

"I behave as such Mr. Weasley, because I learned early on that my previous attitude toward the outside world would make my guardianship and subsequent fostering of Mr. Potter fruitless. The damage that his relatives have instilled causes him to react adversely to harsh tones, words and raised voices. Particularly in anger, scorn or sarcasm. So naturally any of my normally assumed traits would cause your friend to distance himself from me, while I would be getting extremely frustrated with my attempts to help failing." By this point everyone beside Harry, Draco and Albus were gaping. Severus fell back against the couch cushions with a tired sigh, while Ron was turning red from his hairline to beneath his collar. Standing the redhead went to his room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Hermione snapped out of her daze first and caught the sad look on Harry's face. "He'll come around Harry don't worry." She said giving him a hug before heading to her own room; Harry stopped her with his words.

"I know Mione; I just wish I didn't have to do this every time something happens. That he would trust me a little more." She gave him a sad smile and continued on her way.

Draco squeezed his shoulder before leaving for bed also. Then Tonks and Albus bit them all good night, leaving Harry and Severus entrusted to Remus' and Narcissa's care. "Well then I think we should get the two of you to bed." The werewolf said walking over to help them both up.

"Let me take Severus down to his chambers, you take care of Mr. Potter." The blonde woman offered rising from the chair and looping her arm through Severus' causing them all to start because they had forgotten she was there.

Harry looked up to Severus and Remus in alarm, while Severus set his jaw his lips forming a thin line. "Will you be aright for tonight Harry?" His dark haired guardian asked. He nodded. "Alright then I will see you in the morning."

Bending he placed a gentle kiss on top of his charges head and allowed him self to be led out of the chambers. Once they where halfway to his rooms he turned to Draco's mother fixing her with a piercing gaze. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to obliviate you Narcissa, unless of course you feel that you may be of some help in the matter?"

"You told me once you'd forgotten how to care for another person. I'm glad to see that you where wrong Severus, of course I will keep your secret. You may want to have a secrecy charm put on all those involved though at least until the trial." Severus nodded to her and they continued.

Up in Harry's room Remus was tucking the boy in when Harry looked up at him and asked. "Do you think we have anything to fear from Dray's mom?" Remus smiled at him and shook his head.

"No Harry, Severus will take care of that, now get some rest and I'll will see you in the morning."

MD: yay its done....Er yeah. So any way there you go.


	23. A long way to go before I find peace

MD: And here we are again....

Some of you asked me what was up with Draco not fighting back. All I can say is this, he is trying be friends with Harry and bloodying Ron up is not going to help him.

Narcissa I have no clue about actually...I will have to see how that plays out.

As for me not writing out Harry's tale with the abuse and neglect, I promise you will hear it...some when he tells it to Mr. McKinley and some during the trial.

So I think that is about it for AN's on with the Chapter.

Disclaimer: All of the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K.Rowling. Along with everything else, you may recognize from her books.

**Chapter 23**

A long way to go before I find peace.

The weekend passed quickly, and Harry did not see Snape outside of tutoring. He, with the older mans help, had nearly caught up with the others, but Harry did not understand had he done something. However, being more worried about catching up with the others, he did not put much thought into the situation with Snape until Sunday evening rolled around. Professor Dumbledore came to speak with him, and Harry remembered that Snape said he wanted to talk to him, assumingly about the vision he had.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello, sir." He greeted the older man cordially, and offered him a seat before taking the one across from him.

"You seem to be doing better Harry. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know sir, I haven't really thought about it. I have been keeping my mind occupied." He answered sheepishly, but Dumbledore only nodded eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses.

"Sometimes keeping our minds off of our problems actually helps to deal with them, but alas there is always the chance that we will just suppress them until they are brought up again." Dumbledore met his gaze then and Harry knew that the headmaster was warning him not to make this mistake. "Did Professor Snape ever talk to you about the vision you had the other night?" The change of subject threw Harry for a moment and he blinked before shaking his head.

"No, sir I have not seen much of Professor Snape since Friday. Have I done something to upset him sir?" Dumbledore tilted his head watching his student, then shaking his head he conjured a tea set.

"It's not you Harry, though I believe it is something to do with you that is bothering him. I have never known him to avoid someone, as he seems to be doing with you, to only associate with someone when it is strictly professional, especially with the relationship..." The silver haired wizard trailed off his face indifferent but his eyes glinting with some unknown suspicion, and subsequent knowledge. "Well any way, down to business I need you to tell me about your vision, and what exactly happened at the McKinley's."

"Didn't Tonks tell you sir?"

"Yes she did." He admitted. "But I would like to hear your version of what happened." Harry told him, when he got to the part where the vision struck he grimaced with remembered pain.

"Gwen had asked me about the professors at the school when my scar started to tingle. I sent Astra to get Snape... Sorry, Professor Snape just before the vision hit. It hurt more than they normally do...maybe because I was fighting it." Harry mused for a moment before continuing. "It looked like an initiation meeting; apparently one of the initiates did not show up. Bellatrix Lestrange told Voldemort that Narcissa asked Snape to bring him. They were waiting for Draco weren't they Sir?" Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"Yes that is why Ms. Malfoy sent Draco here. Severus was supposed to take him for his initiation Friday evening. That's why he was so upset when he came to lunch after picking Draco up last week." Harry nodded biting his bottom lip, was Draco up to something? "Draco is not trying to trick you, that same day as I'm sure you remember he saved your life. When you offered him your friendship he put not only himself in danger but his mother as well...when we asked him if he realized what he had done he told us that he refused to make his mother suffer by serving that mad man." Dumbledore smirked at the bewildered look on the teens face. "Perhaps you should continue, Harry."

"Right." The Raven-haired boy nodded. "Um...So Voldemort called Professor Snape forward, which of course he couldn't. He must have noticed me then, because he attacked me. I tried to put shield's up but they didn't work Occlumency didn't close the link, it made it a lot easier to keep him at bay but I couldn't keep him out, it was like he had the key or knew a secret passage." Harry lowered his gaze. "He knows that Sev is a spy, I don't know why but I could tell that he knew. If I had let him go Voldemort would have killed him the moment he arrived." Harry either did not realize he had called Snape Sev or he did not care, in his worry for the man it was probably the former rather than the latter. "He got really angry and cast the Cruciatus on the initiates, which must have been when Sev got there because a few minutes later I was being held and he was singing to me." Dumbledore nodded thinking that was it but Harry continued telling him about how the man closed off the area where Voldemort was continuing his attack. To which the headmaster said that they would have to look into that further and try to fix the problem.

Out in the common room Draco, Ron and Hermione were working on their homework after much instance on Mione's part, in which she told them both that if they had finished their work yesterday like she had planned they would not have had to worried about it now.

"Hey Mione?" Ron asked looking up from his Charm/Transfiguration work. "Harry's birthday is next Saturday; do you think they will let us throw a party for him?"

"I don't know Ron; technically Harry isn't supposed to be here, and the less people who know the better."

"Maybe mum will let us have it at our house."

"I don't think that would be a good idea Wea- Err...Ron, you don't have the same sort of wards ...."

"No one asked you Malfoy..."

"He's right Ron, as much fun as having a party for Harry sounds it isn't safe...even if it would lift his spirits."

"Don't give up on the idea yet, Hermione. We could ask Uncle Sev if we could have it at the Manor."

"Whoa! Snape Manor!? I don't think so Malfoy!"

"Why not Ronald? It has almost as many wards on it as Hogwarts if not more."

"Why's that Draco?" Hermione asked and Draco shrugged.

"Slytherin Paranoia, I guess." Draco turned back to his essay on the magical properties of muckle berry.

"Will you ask him Dray?" The blonde nodded and they all turned back to their papers all that was heard was the scratching of quills.

At the same time as Dumbledore was having his talk with Harry Tonk's and Remus where trying to get the socially aloof Potions Master to tell them what was wrong. Both noticed his strange behavior, and were worried about the brooding man. "Severus does this have any thing to do with Harry's vision the other night." Tonks asked trying to force obsidian eyes to focus on her instead of looking through her. "Have you even asked him what happened?" He did not respond, it had been that way most of the evening, they would ask him questions and he would stare off into space.

"Severus will you please just tell us what is wrong, you are starting to scare Harry. He won't say anything but he thinks you are mad at him." Remus sighed in frustration when the only response he got was a brief flicker of concern in Severus' obsidian eyes. "Albus is talking to Harry about his vision now; wouldn't you like to know what happened?" Again nothing.

"Severus Mr. McKinley will be over tomorrow afternoon, have you even spoken to Harry about the guardianship papers?" Tonks stood behind the stoic mans chair a small smirk formed on her face as he stiffened and glanced at Lupin.

Severus looked at Lupin expecting to find an upset werewolf staring back at him. Lupin gave him an inquiring look and he closed his eyes shaking his head. "No I haven't, I don't know what to say to him. Any way I say it, I see him panicking."

"Well of course, he will think you're abandoning him."

"Or he will choose someone else." Snape mumbled under his breath, but the wolf's keen hearing picked it up any way and Lupin smirked.

"It is a choice you will have to trust him to make..."

"Of course your not worried wolf, chances are he will pick you." The dark haired man snapped.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about Severus." Dumbledore said from the door, causing them all to jump and turn to look at him. "Harry has been inquiring as to what he has done to upset you; nothing you say to him now can make things much worse. Though I do believe, you should speak to him about Draco. The vision he had revealed much to him that I don't think you or Draco were ready for him to know." The color drained from the potions masters face, but he nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly and walked out of the room.

Up in Harry's rooms Draco was sitting on the couch reading up on Animagi after finishing the last of his homework. He was quite startled when Harry leaned over the back of the couch and started reading over his shoulder. Watching his old rival from the corner of his eye, he waited for his dark-haired classmate to look at him.

"I need to talk to you Draco." The young man intoned, then after receiving the blonds nod, he led him to his quarters. Waiting by the door for him to enter, once they were inside Harry closed and locked the door, noting the sudden change in Dracos' emotions from curious to apprehensive. He gestured that they sit in front of the fire, once they were seated Harry focused on his hands trying to gather his thoughts.

Draco sat in the chair across from Harry suppressing the urge to fidget; it was not as if this was a talk with Snape or his father. However, what could be so important that Potter would lock the door?

"I had a vision the other night, as I'm sure you are aware." Harry said suddenly, drawing Draco from his thoughts. The blonde nodded. "I've spoken with Dumbledore and he has cleared up a few questions I had and it brought to my attention that you were supposed to be initiated Friday evening." Was Harry accusing him of something, Draco wondered feeling strangely hurt. "That is why you came to stay with Snape?" Draco nodded. "Dumbledore also said that you..." Harry trailed off not sure how to word what he wanted to ask, but Draco knew where it was going.

"I refused to take the mark."

"Why?" Harry said before he could stop himself it was a stupid question and they both knew it.

"Maybe I didn't want to continue being on the losing side Potter. After all one can only take so much of being bested by you year after year." Draco spat, anger tingeing his words. "Besides you offered me something better than the dark lord ever could." He continued quietly sadness erasing the anger. "Are you going to take it back now that you know?" Harry gave him a puzzled look. "Your friendship Harry..."

Harry felt the light bulb go on, but how could friendship be worth more than the power that Voldemort would have offered Draco? "No..." He replied shaking his head. "...as long as you don't make me regret my decision."

"Have I?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "Though for a moment I thought maybe you had, and this friendship was all some ploy to hand me over to Voldemort." Draco flinched though whether it was from the name or Harry's lack of trust.

"I see you don't trust me as much as I thought."

"At the moment I trust you more than Ron." Harry commented, a pained expression flitting across his face. "I know you won't freak out every time I make a decision contrary to what you would have had me do, which is really what being a friend is about."

Draco heaved a great sigh of relief. "And here I thought I wasn't being a good friend." They gave each other small smiles but before they could continue their talk, someone knocked on the door. Draco looked at Harry before standing to open the door. Harry stayed in his chair but turned to follow Draco's movements. "Sir." Draco greeted before opening the door for the one person Harry was not so sure he wanted to see.

Severus was surprised to see Draco when the door to Harry's room opened, rather than the boy himself. "Sir." His godson greeted before allowing him access to the room. In one of the chairs before the fireplace, Harry sat turned to see who was entering his room. Snape watched as the boy's jaw clenched for a moment his face paling slightly.

"Draco I need to speak with Harry alone please." He said glancing at the blonde, who nodded.

"I need to talk to you afterward if it isn't too late sir." Sev nodded to the boy and the teen left the room closing the door behind him.

"Professor..." Harry said in greeting as the dark haired man approached him, he had butterflies in his stomach that were threatening to make him sick. Snape nodded to him and stopped next to the other chair.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Confusion wound its way through Harry's stomach. Why was the man asking? He had never asked before. He made a motion with his hand and the other man sat, and upon further inspection, Harry realized that he looked rather nervous, though only in his eyes. "Harry we have to talk about a few things." Snape looked at him and he nodded again not sure what his professor expected him to say. "I'm not going to ask you to go through your vision again tonight because at the moment it isn't important, we can talk about it later."

Confusion flashed across the boys face and Severus continued. "Mr. McKinley asked me about something the other night that....well I didn't think it would be fair for me to make the decision without allowing you to have some input." He watched the boy trying to gage his mental state, finding only curiosity and vague confusion he continued. "As you know Professor Dumbledore has appointed me as your guardian,... unfortunately however the courts won't recognize me as your guardian unless the proper paper work is filed."

Harry felt a finger of dread knotting his insides, but he pushed it away concentrating on what his guardian was saying. "What I'm trying to say Harry, is that I'm going to let you decide who will act as your guardian. If you want things to continue as they have been, with me acting as guardian that is fine, or if you have someone else in mind then that is ok too. The papers are only valid until the trial is over and then something else will have to be arranged, but we can deal with that when it comes."

Both men sat in silence for a few minutes before Snape asked the inevitable, a question that they both knew needed an answer. "Do you understand, or have any questions?"

"A few sir." Snape nodded. "How long do I have to think about it, and who else is there?" Snape gave him a strange look before answering.

"Till tomorrow afternoon, and what exactly do you mean?"

"Well I've been here almost three weeks and no one has disputed your guardianship of me." Snape nodded and folded his hands.

"Are you telling me that there is no one you can think of who you would like to have as a guardian?"

"Honestly sir?" Snape nodded. "Would you like that list to include you or should the preference be assumed?" Snape gave him an inquisitive look, Harry knew he was acting oddly but he found sarcasm worked best when he was nervous.

"Everyone you can think of whom you would like to have as your guardian."

"Ok, there is you, Remus, and Tonks."

"That is it?"

"Yeah..."

"Why not the Weasley?"

"Too overwhelming."

"Hagrid?"

"Good with animals but wouldn't trust him with a kid." Severus nodded he could see the boy's logic with that one.

"What about Professor Dumbledore."

"He is busy enough as it is, and I'm not sure I'd be entirely comfortable with him."

"Ok then well shall we go over the pros and cons of your choices?" Harry nodded.

"Let's start with Tonks."

"Busy with her job and she isn't exactly the safest person to be around. Do not get me wrong I like hanging out with her but she is more of an older sister. Gives you advice when you needed but isn't always in the way to get you in trouble."

"And Remus?"

"Werewolf the ministry would never allow it, than and he is my last connection to my parents."

"I would think that would be a pro?"

"I have enough people telling me I am just like my father, as much as I love and appreciate all Remus does for me I don't want to worry that he is just there because I'm my father's son."

"You need to talk to him about that." Harry nodded and they continued. "So what makes me the logical choice? Up until recently we were under the impression that we hated each other."

"You mean aside from the part that you are the only one who can get near me when I'm having a fit, and the fact that you have been looking after me and have been nothing but fair since I got here?"

"Err.. Yeah."

"I trust you, and I know this will sound weird but I feel safe when you're around." Harry studied his hands and whispered. "You're the closest thing I've ever had to a parent."

Severus felt himself pale and swallowed hard. "A parent..." He repeated, and Harry nodded with out looking up. "Never thought I would hear anyone call me that, of course I never expected to be called Uncle either..." He watched as his charge started to squirm under his rather aloof gaze. "Shall I assume that, that is your decision then?"

"If you're still willing to act as my guardian, knowing how much trouble I am." Harry murmured and Severus almost missed it.

"You're not that much trouble Harry and I would be honored to continued as your guardian." Severus watched hope spark in his charges eyes for the first time.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said after a moment, and offered his guardian a small smile.

"I think maybe you should call me something else out side of school. It would seem a little strange to some if you continued to call me sir under the circumstances. When we are in familiar setting such as this or out side of class, I think it would be all right for you to call me Severus." Giving the boy a gentle smile, he stood up and moved to leave stopping beside Harry's chair he ruffled the boy's hair causing the teen to smile and try to get away. "Afternoon classed have been canceled tomorrow, Mr. McKinley will arrive sometime during lunch."

Harry swallowed he had forgotten he still had to talk to his lawyer. "You'll be with me right?" Severus nodded and Harry relaxed giving him a greatful smile.

"Get some rest Harry, don't forget to..."

"I know; I know to clear my mind." Harry chuckled.

"Prat," Severus teased. "Get some sleep it will undoubetly be along day tomorrow." Harry nodded, and Severus left to find Draco.


	24. Meetings

MD: Ok so through reading lots of fanfics and writing "Darkest before The Dawn" I kind of came up with an Idea for this chapter...it's a little strained but it will get the job done.

**Learning as We Go:**

Chapter: 24

**Meetings**

By lunchtime Monday afternoon Hermione and Ron had written out all the invitations and gave them to Dumbledore so that he could include portkeys to be activated the day of the party. Draco had even managed to get them to invite Blaise Zabini after insisting for an hour that the other Slytherin had no other interests with Harry accept to be friends.

Flashback:

"If he wants to be friends with Harry why hasn't ever tried to talk to him?" Ron asked with a scowl.

"He is a Slytherin, Ronald. He didn't think that Harry would take his words as truth should he have had the courage to speak with him."

"Alright." Hermione nodded finally ceding. "But he will be your responsibility if Harry does accept his friendship it will be your responsibility to make sure he doesn't hurt or upset Harry until we are sure he doesn't have any ulterior motives. Draco nodded and turned back to his task of writing up the menu for the party. He had to finish it so he could give it to Dobby before he left to clean and decorate the manor.

End

With everything done and their plans all set in to motion they had gathered at the Great Hall for lunch after their morning classes, trying to decide what they were going to do their afternoon off.

Harry fidgeted and barely touched his food, he knew nothing of the party plans his friends had been sure to get everything done when he wouldn't be around. No, he was making himself sick over the meeting with his lawyer after lunch.

Severus watched his charge push his food around on his plate occasionally taking small bites but other wise not touching the food. His friends glanced at him worriedly before looking to Severus for guidance. It surprised him that they would do so but shook his head in response and turned back to his food. Harry did not need their well meant pestering right now.

After lunch, Harry waited as instructed in the Entrance Hall. Snape said he would fetch him when Mr. McKinley and Gwen were finished with other business. He knew what that meant; Gwen was being sorted. Pacing he tried to force down his nervousness and that was how Draco found him.

On his way, back from the Library Draco slowed his quick pace as he came across his Ebony haired friend pacing in the Entrance Hall. "Harry?" He asked as the other boy started.

"Hey, Dray."

"You ok?" The blonde asked noting the nervousness tingeing the black haired teen's aura.

"Yeah, m'fine. Just a little nervous, it's stupid really." He shrugged and scuffed his feet. "I really don't know what I'm getting all worked up about."

"Hey its fine. I mean look how much trouble you had telling us what happened and we're your friends." Draco placed a hand on Harry's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. Harry nodded and smiled. "Just remember, no matter what happens we are all here for you. Even if Weasley is being a prat." Harry's smile turned into an amused grin, causing Draco to return one of his own.

"That for Mione? Harry asked noting the book in the blonde's hand, effectively changing the subject.

"It's not like that, Potter." Draco said in a hushed tone, his pale face turning pink. Harry would have countered with _'sure it isn't'_ but they where interrupted when someone cleared their throat.

Severus watched from the top of the stairs, as his godson consoled his charge. Grateful to the blonde Slytherin when Harry smiled for the first time since he had been taken from his relatives, probably since his Godfather died. Glancing back at the McKinley girl he found her watching his two boy's avidly. Clearing his throat, he brought all three teenagers attention to him. "Thank you Draco, for keeping Harry company while he waited." He said walking down the stairs to stand beside them.

Harry looked up at the man and smiled as he approached them, relieve that he seemed calm. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, he looked and found Gwen standing off to the side. "What house did you get?" He asked startling the girl.

"Raven Claw." She said evenly, she hadn't expected to be addressed and now that she had been, she didn't know if she should move closer to the group.

"It is a good house." The blonde, Snape had addressed as Draco nodded with approval.

"Better than Slytherin." Harry said dodging behind Gwen, as the other two men glared at him.

"Just remember Harry you live with two Slytherins now." Snape intoned smirking with a playful glint in his eye. It was good to see the boy, joking. After the teen nodded and came out sure that, he wasn't going to be hexed for his comment Snape decided it would be best to get things over with. "As much fun as this is we have things to get done. Draco if you would, please take Ms. McKinley with you and see that she is duly entertained for the next two hours."

All three teens started snickering had he scowled and thought back on what he said, scowling further. "That is not what I meant." He said sternly causing Harry to stop and look at him nervously, but Draco just nodded and led Gwen towards the corridor that led to their rooms.

Sighing exasperatedly, he turned to Harry. Noting the nervous look on the boy's face, he shook his head and mumbled something about teenage hormones and gutter minds. Dropping his arm around Harry's shoulders, he gave the boy a gentle one-armed hug and led him up the stairs to the headmaster's office.

Fifteen minutes later, they had gone over the guardianship papers, what guardianship entailed, when Mr. McKinley asked if they had wanted to do a co-guardian ship with anyone. "Co- guardianship?" Harry asked, glancing at Snape to see if he had known, but the older wizard just shrugged.

"So if something happens to Mr. Snape before your trial is over. It will give whom ever you appoint certain rights when it comes to decisions, and if one guardian can't be at the trial for whatever reason the other can sit in for them. It's really just to cover all the bases and so that you aren't alone Harry."

Harry nodded. "So Professor Snape would still be my legal guardian, but putting someone else down would allow them to make decisions if he can't?"

"Yes, it is merely a precaution taken in cases like this where someone might try to get rid of the victim's primary source of support."

Severus watched as Harry paled and got that scared look in his eyes. "I think it is a good idea. Do they have any rules against Werewolf's being secondary guardians?" He asked causing Harry to look at him in surprise.

Had Snape asked what he thought he had, would he actually let Remus be his secondary guardian? _'Why not.'_ He thought, _'They have been getting along a lot better lately.'_

"No, werewolf's as secondary guardians are basically the only way they can have children. It is stupid really; werewolves would never hurt their own children."

Harry looked as Snape. "Could we," he asked, his voice small as if he was afraid of offending Severus.

Severus shrugged. "Ask Remus, I'm sure he would be happy with the arrangement."

"But are you going to be?" Harry asked very uncertain that Severus was being honest. Snape nodded.

"Yes, Harry I am." God, reassuring the boy all the time was irritating, but he knew it was necessary. Calling for Dobby, he sent for Lupin. A few moments later, there was a light knock on the door and Remus popped his head in.

"Dobby said he wanted to see me?" Remus asked and at Snape's nod entered the room. When the small elf had appeared in the room, he couldn't for the life of him think of anything that he would be need for regarding the trial this early on.

"Yes, Harry has something he wishes to ask you." Snape replied. Turning his gold-flecked eyes on the teen, he watched a bewildered look cross his face before meeting his gaze however fleetingly.

"I...Um...we..., that is...." Harry stopped taking a deep breath. "Would you like to be my secondary guardian?" He asked looking anxiously into the marauders eyes.

"Harry...." Remus said with something akin to despair. "I'm sorry I can't..." When the boy lowered his head sadly and nodded, he added kneeling before him. "It isn't that I don't want to, son. You know the ministry would never allow it."

"That is where you are wrong, Lupin" Severus cut in knowing that Harry would not be able to refute the wolf's claim. "We already asked, I wouldn't have allowed him to ask otherwise. The courts will allow werewolves to hold secondary guardianship over a child."

"You've made sure." Remus asked eyeing the other two adults in the room. Both nodded, and he felt a happiness he hadn't felt since the day Lily and James had been killed. "Tell me where to sign." He said a huge smile forming on his face. Causing the ebony haired teen to look up at him in surprise.

"You're sure Moony?" He asked, and started when the werewolf hugged him.

"More sure than you know Harry, but we can talk about that later." Remus whispered into his ear before pulling away and taking the quill Snape held out to him.

MD: I know it is kind of short and I am sorry it took me so long but I've been busy with school and on top of that I had writers block. Don't wory though, I should have the next chapter donn soon. Any way enjoy


	25. Absolutely Not!

MD: Sry for all the spelling mishaps. I was tired when I wrote this, but so excited that it was done that I posted it without reading through it again to check for errors. Any way I have now and it should be better. If its not let me know.

Learning as we go

Ch25

Absolutely Not!

Draco pushed the portrait open and walked into the sitting room. Mione was sitting on the far couch reading a book titled _'Release the Animal with in: A guide to becoming an Animagus.'_ Draco motioned Ms. McKinley in before going over to the bushy haired witch. Sitting on the coffee table, he cleared his throat causing her to look at him over the book. "This is supposed to be our afternoon off Granger." He drawled with no real feeling behind the words.

"Yes, well I have news for you ferret." She replied playfully. "Some of us read for pleasure, not just when it is required." Smirking at him, she received a warm smile back. Book marking her page she lay it in her lap.

"I know that is why I brought you this." He handed her the leather bound tome. "I read it last year, and just realized that you may find it interesting."

Hermione looked at Draco in astonishment before taking the book from him to read the title. _'Potions and their practical applications.' _She gave him a confused look, and he chuckled. "Having Sev as a godfather has its advantages."

Gwen watched the exchange, with nervous apprehension. These had to be Harry's friends why else would they be here. As far as she knew students weren't allowed at the school when term was not in session. Lost in her own thoughts she came back to reality when the brown haired girl asked about Harry.

"So how do you think Harry is doing?"

"He looked like he was going to be sick when I found him in the entrance hall. His aura almost made me queasy, just looking at it. He is so afraid of everything. Do you know what he said to me when I asked if he was ok?" Mione shook her head, though it seemed she had some idea as sadness entered eyes. "He said that he was being stupid. Stupid! After everything he has been through." Draco shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "How could he think his fear isn't warranted?"

"He was the same way at dinner Friday night." Gwen whispered to herself, gaining the attention of the other two.

"And you are?"1 Mione asked fixing her with an intense brown-eyed gaze.

"Gwendolyn McKinley, my father is Harry's lawyer." She replied quietly, watching as Mione gave Draco a questioning look.

"Sev asked me to bring her here until they were finished." Seemingly satisfied with his answer she nodded and approached Gwen.

"Hermione Granger," She said holding out her hand.

Accepting it, Gwen realized that she was being summed up. "Don't believe everything you've heard about Harry, he is different than what the world believes. We won't allow him to be hurt further because people refuse to see past the scar on his forehead."

The words where said civilly enough but the passion in Hermione's eyes made Gwen wonder how long she had known Harry and how many times she had seen him hurt because of his fame. The real Harry Potter was just as fragile and human as the rest of them, if not more so.

"You have nothing to worry about from me, I'll do my best not to undermined any trust or offers of friendship he is willing to give."

"Just how much do you know about what is going on?" Draco demanded standing beside Hermione, his cold gray eyes as intense if not more then hers. Taking a startled step back, she fought the urge to brandish her wand.

"Not much, but from I have observed he was abused rather severely."

"How would you gather that, from pure observation?" Another voice questioned from behind her. "Wait who are you?" The voice she found belonged to a redhead male, as he stepped into her line of sight. He looked about the same age as the other two.

"Ron, this is Gwendolyn McKinley, her father is Harry's lawyer." Hermione said her voice held tense edge, and Gwen was unsure whether it was directed at her or the redhead. "How sure are you of your observations?" Hermione asked turning her gaze back to Gwen.

"Pretty sure, but I can see that the three of you aren't going to confirm anything." They continued to stare at her; she sighed and bit her lip. "My best friend was abused by her step-father a few years back, my dad said something about it to me and I took notice, but it was too late. She was a lot like Harry, quiet, but fiercely loyal, and extremely protective. I spend the night a few weeks later, and he came home drunk. He started beating on us. She didn't want me to get hurt, so she provoked him. Those few minutes allowed me to call the police but it cost her, her life."

Her eyes started to prickle with tears; Tiffany had been her best friend. After she died, she had not kept many of the friends she had. "Harry is very lucky to have friends like you, don't let him push you away. I'm taking a shot in the dark in assuming you all know what happened, but he'll need you even if he doesn't think he does." Finishing in a sad whisper she looked up finding Hermione smiling at her.

"We won't." Draco drawled

"Harry can't get rid of us that easily." Hermione smirked.

"No matter how much he yells…" The red head sneered.

"Or what other friends he makes?" Draco offered and found himself on the receiving end of Ron's glare which softened when he found the concern on the blonde boys face.

"Or what friends he chooses…" He ceded holding out his hand which Draco accepted, a flicker of relief passing through his slate gray eyes. "But if you hurt him so help me…"

"Sorry Ronald you'll have to wait your turn, after I and I imagine Snape get through with him." Hermione piped in throwing her arms around her red haired friend. Draco gulped and playfully backed away holding his hands up in appeasement. They all laughed and Gwen felt a familiar ache in her heart.

"Seriously though Ron, I won't hurt him. Harry's given me a second chance…one that I'm still not sure I deserve, but I won't give it up for anything. It is everything I've ever wanted." Ron looked at the blonde Slytherin in surprise; never had he heard a Malfoy sound so…so defeated, as if everything was based on Harry's choices to deem his worth. Ron nodded and they turned their attention back to Gwen. "So, we're supposed to entertain her for the afternoon?"

"Speaking of which why are you here any way?" Mione asked leading the way over to the couches.

"I'm transferring here next term, I had to be sorted."

"Oh, what house did you get?"

"Ravenclaw."

"Heh.' Sometimes we think Mione should have been put there." Ron teased, and the bushy haired witch slapped him upside the head, but she was smiling.

"Our friend Luna is in Ravenclaw we will introduce you." Hermione glanced at Ron and then Draco who each nodded. "We're having a surprise party for Harry this Saturday, you should come." At that moment Hedwig flew in the window, she landed on the back of the couch holding her leg out. Ron took a roll of parchment from her and she flew into Harry's room. "What did she bring Ron?"

"It's from Mum, she said that the family is delighted and to let her know if she can help at all." He handed the parchment to Mione.

"Wow I didn't expect Professor Dumbledore to get them out so soon. I suppose he had Fawkes deliver them, but why would Hedwig…"

"I sent a letter with her to mum last night."

"Why didn't you send it with pig?" Hermione asked slightly miffed.

"Sent him to Charley the day before he wasn't back yet." They sat and talked for a while before Ron asked Gwen if she wanted to play chess and Draco and Hermione went back to studying.

Meanwhile up in Dumbledore's office they finished signing the guardianship papers and Mr. McKinley sent them to the ministry with a tap of his wand. "Ok, Now down to business." Alex watched as the color drained from the boy's face. "Perhaps we should move over to the sitting area, would that make you more comfortable Harry?" He asked pulling a long slip of parchment and a quill out of his briefcase, along with a muggle note pad and pen. Following his client and his guardian's over to the headmasters sitting area he heard the boy mumble something about wishing he had thought of having record all quill 'that night', followed by Severus' warm chuckle.

Alex suppressed a smile, he had heard of Severus Snape. He was supposed to be a horribly cruel, sarcastic man who cared for no one and little patience for unintelligent conversation. Yet here he was taking care of a horribly wronged child who was afraid of everything the man was known for. Shaking his head, he sat in the armchair across from the three men. Harry sat between his two guardians, Snape watching the boy intently, while Lupin had taken one of the Childs hands in his.

Setting the parchment and quill on the coffee table, he turned his full attention to the boy. "Are you ready?" He asked, balancing the muggle note pad on the arm of the chair.

"Yes Sir," He boy whispered, still looking extremely pale, almost as if he was going to be sick. Scribbling something down on his notepad, he continued.

"Alright, I need you to speak as clearly as possible ok." Harry nodded. "Let's start with your name, age, and birth date."

"Harry James Potter, 15, July 31, 1980." Potter intoned mechanically, and Severus dropped his hand on the boy's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. Potter did not acknowledge it but he did not shrug it off.

"Ok and where have you been staying for the last fifteen years?" Lupin watched as Harry answered, this felt more like an interrogation than an investigation for a court trial. As he listened to the questions, they came around to the information that they really needed but the ones that would be the hardest for Harry to answer. "Recently you where taken from your relative's home, I'd like you to tell me why and how long the activities have been going on."

"Professor Snape removed me from their care because it had been decided that it was no longer safe for me to reside in their home." Harry paused not wanting to delve into those emotions again.

"Why was that Harry?"

"I was ill, and…my uncle beat me…."

"Only your uncle Harry?" Harry shook his head, knowing that if he did not say anything now it would probably come out later every one else knew already.

"My cousin Dudley used to…it was a game to him; he and his friends called it 'Harry hunting'."

"When did this stop?"

"After I saved him from the dementors the summer before fifth year. He didn't do it quite as often after I started going to Hogwarts, usually only when I tried to stop him from picking on the younger kids on our block."

"And what kinds of injuries did you sustain from these endeavors?"

"Noting serious usually, a black eye may be a few cuts and bruises."

"Did he ever break anything?"

"Nothing that wasn't already broken, he just had the habit of making it worse."

"But some one has hurt you enough to break something?" Harry nodded. "Your uncle?" He nodded again. "How long has this been happening Harry?"

"You mean how far back can I remember?" Mr. McKinley nodded and Harry continued. "Since I was three, He was always careful not to break anything, but when he did…first time it was my arm I was eight, my aunt Petunia took me to the doctor, she told them I fell down the stairs, but at least that time I had medical help…" As he was about to continue when the fireplace flared green.

"ABSOLUTLEY NOT!" Minister fudge bellowed as he stepped out of the fire into Headmaster Dumbledore's office. "Absolutely not. I will not have a Death eater and a werewolf assuming custody of our only hope of destroying He -Who- Must-Not-be-Named. Do you hear me McKinley, I will not have it." While Fudge ranted Harry started to shake, the tone off the mans voice and the anger radiating from him had sent him into a panic and a flurry of memories of his uncle.

Snape stood abruptly baring down on the fool of a minister. "It is not your choice Minister, Harry has chosen us as his guardians and you can fight it as much as you want but we will fight harder to keep him." His tone was ice cold and he knew that it would not help his charge, but he was not going to let this fool put his child in danger just for his own foolish pride.

"You have no right to speak to me like that, how dare you!" Fudge raged. "He will become a ward of the ministry and that is final."

"NO, Fudge it is not final. I will not let you take my child from me, or his consequent guardians. As I said you do not have the say here, Remus and my self have done nothing but nurture him since he had entered our care, I will not allow YOU to undermined all of the work we have put in, gaining his trust, after suffering so much at the hands of those who were supposed to care for him." Glancing over his shoulder he notice that Remus had gathered Harry into his arms, and the teen was trembling slightly but not fighting the embrace, if anything he had melted into it and what trying to hide himself the werewolf's over sized robes. Noticing a strange glint in Lupin's amber eyes, he smirked and turned back to the Minister. "You wouldn't be able to take him any way. Not only will Harry's natural defenses keep you away from him, but werewolf's are especially protective of their cubs, and since the full moon is tonight I wouldn't take my chances."

The minister Paled, before scowling, and brandishing his wand. "You haven't herd the end of this death eater scum."

"If you have a problem, take it up with the Headmaster, he is he one who asked me to watch over him after all." With that, he turned helping Lupin stand with Harry clinging to him. "Do you feel well enough to carry him Remus?" The wolf did not answer, he just stood clutching the boy to him and left the room, but not before snarling at the minister.

"I should kill you for frightening my cub,' Lupin Snarled. "But he would never forgive me for that. Count your self lucky this time Fudge, and pray that you don't repeat your mistakes." Harry whimpered then turning the wolfs focus to him and away from the man who threatened to separate his pack. "I'll see you down stairs Severus."

Severus watched Lupin leave and shivered mentally praying that he never met that side of Remus Lupin when the wolf was mad at him. "If you would wait here Minister I will find the headmaster and send him up." He was calmer now that Harry was not in immediate danger, but kept his tone cold until he addressed Alex McKinley. "I can trust you to handle the details of this matter with Harry's best interest at heart?" McKinley was pale, but he composted himself quickly and gave a determined nod. "Good, then you won't let him be taken away from the only people he will allow near him."

Mr. McKinley watched Snape leave the room in awe. He had seen many parents try to protect their children from unjust decisions, but he did not think that any of them would stair down the Minister of Magic, and even threaten him to protect a child that was not theirs. For Severus Snape to stand up for Harry Potter, a child he despised not four weeks ago according to what the headmaster had told him, with such ferocity, and allow one of his former school rivals joint custody of his charge… There was no way that he was going to let the government get there hands on this child _'boy- who-lived'_ or not.

Harry started when strong arms pulled him close to a warm torso with a familiar scent. He felt the love and concern, as well as an under current of rage wrapped in the mans strong embrace, and that is what kept him from calming. That and the yelling between his primary guardian and the Minister of Magic. Then it stopped and he heard Severus telling Fudge to take his problem up with the Headmaster, before his familiar presence got closer. Harry looked up at him, if Severus noticed he did not show it because he addressed Remus and they were moving.

When Remus addressed the Minister, he could not stop a whimper of fear from escaping at his guardians fierce words. He knew it was out of protective instinct and love but he was not used to the emotions coming from the man, they still frightened and confused him. At his whimper, Remus hugged him closer, concern for him under minding his anger.

They had gotten halfway down to his rooms before Harry realized what they had called him. Severus had called him '_his child' _did that mean that the man actually wanted him. What about Remus…he had called him '_his cub'_ didn't that mean that the werewolf had already adopted him in a sense. Calming considerably he snuggled into Remus' arms feeling a little tired. This earned him a chuckle from the werewolf.

"Don't get too comfortable pup, once we get to your rooms I'll have to put you down. You're getting heavy." Harry withdrew his head from Remus' shoulder. It was then he realized the tired look on the older mans face the full moon was tonight that was why he was acting so fierce.

"You can put me down now Moony, I didn't mean to tire you."

Setting Harry on his own two feet, he smiled at his cub. "It's ok Harry; I didn't get to carry you around when you were little, so I don't mind, but with the full moon tonight…"

"Is Professor Snape making you the wolfs bane?" Harry sighed in relief when Remus nodded.

"Severus has been demanding that I take it now that I have been spending so much time around you." They both smirked, and continued walking.

"Do you think Sirius and my dad would be mad?" Harry asked the thought had just struck him…Severus Snape had been his father and godfathers worst rival.

1 Classic first movie reference, when Hermione first meets Harry and Ron. I like the way it was done in the book better but for some reason the movie stands out more in my mind. Must have watched it to much.


	26. Would they be mad?

MD: Thanks everyone for being so patient.

Disclaimer: Don't own this wonderful master piece.

Learning as We Go

Ch26

Would they be mad.

"_You can put me down now Moony, I didn't mean to tire you." _

_Setting Harry on his own two feet, he smiled at his cub. "It's ok Harry; I didn't get to carry you around when you were little, so I don't mind, but with the full moon tonight…"_

_"Is Professor Snape making you the wolves' bane?" Harry sighed in relief when Remus nodded._

_"Severus has been almost demanding that I take it now that I have been spending so much time around you." They both smirked, and continued walking._

_"Do you think Sirius and my dad would be mad?" Harry asked, the thought had just struck him…Severus Snape had been his father and godfathers worst rival…Even if it had been no by no fault of his own. _

Learning As we go:

Chapter 26

**Would they be mad?**

Remus stopped, looking at Harry in shock before shaking his head and taking the boy by the shoulders. "No, Harry they wouldn't be mad. Not at you any way. Above all else, they put your happiness first. Never think that they would be angry with choices made in your best interests." Harry's eyes brimmed with tears and Remus pulled him in for a hug. "They love you so much, never forget that, both gave their lives so you could live and be happy."

"I still wish they were here." Harry sobbed. "Is it wrong that I'm starting to feel the same for Severus that I did for Sirius, Moony? It feel's as if I am betraying him some how. Is it wrong?" Remus hugged him tighter, kissing the top of his head.

"No Harry of course not. It is ok to form new relationships similar to those that you have had before; it is part of living, and moving on." He pushed the boy away and forced him to look him in the eye. "Padfoot would want you to be happy, to live your life and laugh with your friends. Fall in love, get married, have kids. It would make him happy." Harry's eyes were wet with unshed tears as a pained smile crossed his face.

"Thank you Moony." The dark haired boy whispered hugging the werewolf fiercely. Remus just hugged him, and gave him a warm smile when he pulled away.

"Let's get you out of sight."

"Do think Fudge will actually attempt take me away from you and Severus?"

"I think he will try, but we won't let him." Remus turned Harry down the last hall, stopping before the painting that hid the teen's rooms.

Gwen found herself liking these three future classmates, and wondered how often they would get to see each other being that she and Draco were in different houses while Harry, Hermione and Ron where all in Gryffindor. The click of the door opening drew her wandering thoughts back to the present as she jerked her head to hall that led to the entrance.

Draco got up at Harry's worried voice as the other boy entered the room. "Are you sure either of you will be able to stop him? He is the Minister of magic…"

"Don't worry, Pup. I'm sure Severus already has a plan worked out should Fudge try to force his hand." Harry was standing in the short hall leading from the entrance facing the brown tawny haired man, his back to the blond teen approaching from behind.

"What's Fudge blundering up now?" Ron asked tactlessly, poking his head around the wall. Harry jumped and turned around quickly losing his balance only to be caught from behind by Remus as Draco's hand latched on to his wrist. The sudden grip on his wrist startled him and his magic reacted by sending out a mild lighting like burst through the aforementioned area.

Draco flinched but held firm, taking the few minutes it took the green-eyed boy to realize it was him to examine his friend's aura. There was tension, fear and something else he couldn't quite make it out, it was fading too quickly for him to get a good look at it.

"Alright there Harry?" Ron asked, sounding much closer than Draco remembered him being, sure enough when he looked the Red head was standing beside him eyeing the grip he had on Harry's arm.

Harry steadied himself and nodded. "Yeah, just forgot how much the three of you tend to lurk." Draco snorted and dropped the other boy's arm. "How about you Draco, did I…?" Harry started to ask half expecting an outburst from Ron when the blond just waved him off.

"I'm fine; you didn't give me more than a shock." Draco shook his head and grabbed the dark haired boy behind the elbow as Ron draped a casual arm over said boy's shoulders. He held back a snicker as confusion flashed briefly in emerald orbs, and tinged the outer edges of aura.

Then as if sensing his amusement; which he probably did, Harry looked at him. "So what's Fudge up to now?" He asked quickly avoiding the obvious question their newly arrived friend was going to ask.

Harry glanced helplessly over his shoulder, as his friends practically dragged him to the couches. Remus chuckled and followed taking a chair by the fireplace. "We signed the guardianship papers today and apparently he isn't pleased with…the chosen candidates."

"That, Lupin would be a vast understatement." Severus said tensely, coming out of Harry's room, causing Ron, Hermione and Gwen to jump. Remus, Harry and Draco were on there feet, Harry had moved much closer to Remus worry showing on his face. Severus was upset about something the six of them could tell that easily, but Harry, and Remus could feel it while Draco could read the man's aura like a book, and currently it showed him anger, worry and frustration.

"Uncle Sev?"

"Remus I need you to take Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Ganger to headquarters." Severus tossed a medallion to the werewolf.

"Severus what's going on?" Harry asked trying to stay calm, the older mans name feeling strange on his tongue.

"Fudge refuses to negotiate; he has aurors searching the castle for you." He walked over and gripped the boy's shoulders. "I promised he wouldn't take you, to do that we must go where he can not find you. The house elves Dumbledore has assigned to us will gather your things now get your cloaks so we can leave." Draco raised his wand summoning his, and Harry's cloaks.

"Where…" Harry started to question but Severus gave him a earnest look, it didn't suit the man but Harry knew that he was asking for his trust in this matter and took his cloak from Draco.

Sighing mentally, Severus praised the Dark haired boy. Tuning his attention to Lupin he giving him an intense searching look which the wolf returned. "You'd best hurry the moon rises in a few hours and those two need to be safely away before then." Lupin nodded holding the medallion out to Granger and Weasley, whispering _'portus' _when they touched it, thenthey were whisked away. "Now for you Ms. McKinley I suggest you wait for your father in the library, one of the Hogwarts ghosts is waiting for you in the hall."

Harry felt a familiar tug behind his navel as he touched the broken teacup Severus held out him, and then they had landed. Looking around he found himself standing beside his guardian and Draco on top of a grassy hill over looking a large house, and poorly kept slopping grounds that ended at a forest line. To the side of the house was a large barn. The barn look well kept for it still had working paddocks and horses for residents. That is when Harry noticed the small village to the south, rooftops barely peeking over the trees.

"Where are we...?


	27. Snape Manor

MD: I apologize for the numerous typos in the last chapter; I have revised it and have posted it again with this chapter. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do have a copy of all five books, and movie…but I don't see and money for this or any other of my works…I'm just barrowing the characters for a bit of fun to pass a way my boredom…so don't sue I'm just a poor college student. You will not get much.

Learning as we go

27

**Snape Manor**

Harry felt a familiar tug behind his navel as he touched the broken teacup Severus held out to them, and then they landed. Looking around he found himself standing beside his guardian and Draco on top of a grassy hill over looking a large house, and poorly kept slopping grounds that ended at the forest line. To the side of the house was a large barn. The barn look well kept for it still had working paddocks and horses for residents. That is when Harry noticed the small village to the south, rooftops barely peeking over the trees.

"Where are we…?"

Severus left the boy to his confused wonder for a moment, before ushering him and Draco down the hill with a gentle nudge to the shoulder. "Welcome to Snape manor Mr. Potter. I believe that you are the first Gryffindor to lay eyes upon it in several decades."

Harry looked back at him, doe eyed, and Severus suppressed his urge to smirk. Draco on the other hand snickered, throwing an arm over the shorter boy's shoulders. "You're going to love it here, Potter. Its bigger than my fathers house, and much homier. There is a huge laboratory in the basement, and a ballroom, off the dinning hall. I still haven't figured out which is bigger, and I've spent at least two summers here."

Harry shivered as they passed through the wards halfway down the hill. He was led into the house through French doors from the patio. The outside of the house was quite intimidating, all stone and dyeing ivy. Once he stepped inside the demeanor changed almost completely. The French doors led into a living room/den done in red-browns, blues and gold.

The fireplace directly across from the doors was made of wood stained cherry and honey brown, before the fireplace was a cerulean blue sofa with Prussian blue pillows. In the corner of the room their was a mahogany desk with gold drawer pulls, also around the room where various chairs and settees. In two of the four windows lining the outer walls were window seats, they were next to each other, one on the east wall, and the other on the south separated only by a foot stretch of wall that met in the corner.

The walls were stained cherry wood paneling to about the hip, painted dark blue from there to the ceiling, with the acceptation of a wood pillar about every four feet breaking the up the wall space into rectangles. In every rectangle, there were either golden wall sconces or portraits of Snape ancestry. In the portrait above the mantle was a strict looking man with a familiar hooked nose and dark eyes, a warm woman with sparkling blue eyes and long dark hair. On the woman's lap sat a small boy of about eight, he had the man's nose and eyes, and the woman beautiful ebony hair.

When they entered the room, the man in the portrait sneered at them with all too familiar distain entering his painted eyes, while the woman smile at them brightly and the child waved. "My mother and father." Snape explained watching Harry's eyes settle on the only family portrait his mother had been able to coax his father into getting.

"Hard to believe Uncle Sev was ever that cute isn't it?" Draco threw in, dodging the slap aimed for the back of his head.

Harry who was still watching the portrait missed the whole encounter, but felt the familiar ache when the woman and child started laughing at their playful antics. "Well then who is this?" The man sneered, bringing the room back to order. Harry stiffened when he felt the tension in the room, the playful aura gone.

"Hello to you as well father." Severus drawled, nudging the boys forward.

"How are you Severus?" The woman asked, her voice soft and warm, like Severus' Harry realized, when the man was not being the greasy git.

"I'm well mother." Severus replied in the same soft tone, one that Harry had heard a lot of over the last week. It was warm and spoke of comfort, and safety. "You both know Draco, and sure you have heard of my charge Harry Potter." The mans eyebrows rose and his eyes focused fully on Harry.

"Have you gone completely insane, Severus!" The portrait yelled, and Harry took a startled step back, reminding himself that it was a portrait and could not hurt him. Finding Severus' hand on his right shoulder, helped to calm him considerably, but only seemed to enrage the portrait of his guardian's father. "If the Dark Lord finds out that you are harboring him…!"

"He already knows of my betrayal, father. Harry is the reason I am still alive, now if you don't mind I need to show my children to their rooms and give them a tour of the manor." With a firm grasp on both boys' shoulders, he led them from the room, leaving a fuming Adrian Snape alone in the portrait as the other occupants followed quickly after the trio.

After showing, both boys to their rooms in the west wing of the house across from his and connected to each other. He told them to unpack, and change their rooms to their liking, before going to down to wait in the foyer for Lupin.


	28. Full Moon

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Any of the Harry Potter characters. Gwen and her family are mine . . . and I wished that I could own a house like Snape Manor but I don't, not yet any way.

Learning as We Go

Chapter 28

The full moon.

Harry lay on his bed staring at his ceiling. Severus had shown them to their rooms and told them to unpack. Seeing as Harry didn't have much it took him very little time and now he had nothing to do while he waited for his guardian to return.

His room had the same color scheme as the one at hogwarts. It was connected to Draco's through a door on the east wall, next to the fireplace. His books he had arranged on a shelf above his desk in the southeast corner of the room, beside the window on the south wall. Out the door on the far side of the window there was a balcony. The window was situated so the sunlight could stream through, falling on the bed against the west wall. That left his high chest in the north west corner of his room, and his door to the hall in the middle of the north wall.

All of the furniture in the room was mahogany, strong and sturdy, but laying on his bed he wondered what the charm was to put the night sky on the ceiling. Thinking it over he drifted off, the events of the day finally taking over. That was how Draco found him an hour later.

After knocking on their connecting door and not getting a response he opened it and poked his head in. Finding the dark-haired teen asleep he smirked and walked quietly over to the bed stopping about a foot away.

Looking around he frowned at how little the other teen had. Aside from Harry's school books, broom and a picture of the trio there was nothing in the room to indicate that the room was lived in. Hopefully that would be remedied Saturday. Sighing mentally he turned back to the sleeping figure on the bed. Assessing the other teen's aura he moved closer, leaning over he called out to the boy before reaching to shake him. As his arm brushed the dark-haired boy's shoulder, emerald eyes snapped open. Jumping back in surprise Draco lost his balance falling backward as a hand snapped out and grabbed his wrist causing both boys to fall on the floor.

Feeling someone close by Harry woke with a start, seeing that Draco was going to fall he tried to steady the blonde only to be pulled off his bed and to the floor beside the blonde. Looking at each other, they started laughing.

Laying on the blue carpet panting they sighed. Someone cleared their throat at the hall door and both teens shot up. Severus was leaning against the door jam, watching them, amusement evident in his dark eyes. "Enjoying your selves?" He drawled. Draco grinned and grabbed Harry's arm dragging him over to Sev, just as the younger boys stomach growled. "Hungry I see, just as well that dinner is ready then."

Harry just grinned sheepishly and followed his guardian down the stairs, he tried to keep track of the halls but after the fifth turn he gave up and decided to ask about getting a map. Finally entering the dinning room, he was surprised to find Remus sitting at the end of the table. He had seen the man earlier in the day but he didn't know that he would be coming here. "Well don't just stand there sit down." Snape exclaimed nudging them toward the table. "I'll be back in a minute I have to fetch Lupin's potion." He said as he turned and left the room.

Harry sat down in the chair between Moony and the head of the table, Draco took the seat across from him. "You got Ron and Hermione to headquarters all right then?" Harry asked slightly worried about his friends, knowing that the minister would single them out in the search for him.

"Yes they have been hidden away, the ministry doesn't know where headquarters is Harry you don't have to worry about them." Remus replied giving him a knowing smile, causing Harry to blush. "Its ok to worry Harry, just don't make your self sick over it." Remus squeezed his forearm gently and Harry smiled.

Draco watched the exchange, his heart twinging slightly at the parental display. His own father never really cared what happened to him as long as he did what he was told. His mother was more emotionally involved, but only when they were alone or around close friends. When they were in public, they were both rather aloof. He was brought out of his musing when Severus placed the potion goblet down infront of Lupin and sat down.

Harry was surprised when Winky and Dobby brought out dinner. It was roasted duck in a honey glaze with, green bean casserole, mashed potatoes, gravy, and treacle pudding. Harry didn't realize how hungry he was until the smell wafted his way. Breathing in deeply he waited for Severus to start serving himself before putting anything on his plate. This garnered a strange look from the dark-haired Slytherin, causing Harry to falter for the moment Severus considered him before turning his attention back to eating.

Severus watched his charge out of the corner of his eye, the boy's hesitation when he considered him the moment before puzzled him. He assumed it was just a side effect of being raised by those food grubbing muggles, he had already seen himself that they starved the boy, but he didn't think that Harry would believe that he would keep food from him. They hadn't shared many meals in the two weeks that the boy had been at Hogwarts, but he thought that he made it quite clear that he expected Harry to eat as much and as often as he could. Frowning at how little his charge had on his plate, he took it upon himself to add to the meager portions.

Harry was confused, and slightly upset when Severus put more on his plate. Looking at Draco and Moony he felt disgruntled when found amusement in there eyes. Draco couldn't even hold back his snickering that is until Harry leveled him with a glare . . . then he broke out into full hysterics.

Severus seemingly oblivious to the entire thing rose a slender brow, asking "What may I ask is so funny, Draco?" Which promptly sent Moony into a laughing fit, causing both of the dark-haired men to sigh in exasperation, which it seemed only made the other two to laugh harder. Looking at Harry, he was surprised when the lad met his gaze. Giving him a nod, he turned back to the food. When he glanced at the boy again he found his charge eating as well.

It took a full five minutes for Draco and Remus to settle down, to the point for them to speak. "I'm sorry," Remus apologized with a grin on his face. "but the looks on your faces were priceless." With a large smile he looked at Draco and tucked into the meal.

The rest of Dinner was a quiet affair, after they finished the five of them went down to the special room in the dungeon's with Lupin where he would wait out his transformation. Harry who had never watched Remus transform with the exception of third year, was nervous. The transformation in third year hadn't exactly turned out very well with Remus for getting to take his potion and all.

After confirming that Lupin still had his mind Severus opened the sturdy Iron bound door, and the medium tawny wolf padded out, his tail wagging as he sat next to Harry's leg looking up at the three of them his tongue lolling out the side of his canine muzzle. Harry chuckled and patted his head.

"Do you think you can behave yourself Lupin, and not destroy my house in your canine romping or will I have to put you on a leash?" Severus asked his tone serious but his eyes and aura teasing. Moony gave a low growl before licking Harry's hand and walking around them with a bouncy little step of an excited puppy.

The boys wound up taking Moony outside were they coerced him into playing fetch while Severus read on the patio. The only problem to be had was when Moony bounded up to the solitary man jumped into his lap. Severus looked down at him in disgust while Draco and Harry broke out into a fit of giggles, and Lupin lay his head down on his paws his tail thumping happily. After threatening him with the leash again however the wolf was more than happy to get down.

The next morning Lupin didn't come to breakfast, leaving Harry to anxiously stare at the door until Severus entered with the morning post. Seeing the look on his sons face, he dropped a gentle hand on his shoulder. "The transformation took a lot out of him Harry. I checked on him this morning and he is resting comfortably. If you are quiet perhaps you and Draco if he would like could bring him lunch."

Harry sighed in relief and nodded. After that breakfast went quickly and Harry and Draco spoke of flying. With Severus permission they made their way out to the garden after promising not to fly higher than the trees. They flew until lunch when Dobby came to get them. After being told that Severus was working in his lab they requested that lunch be brought up to Remus's rooms.

Remus was dozing when a light nock sounded from his door. "Enter." He replied groggily pushing himself up into a sitting position. Looking to the door he saw Harry poking his head through the door. "Good morning Harry, to what do I owe the pleasure."

"Afternoon sir." Harry said opening the door so that Remus could see Draco behind him. "Draco and I were wondering if you were feeling up for some lunch."

"Yes that would be lovely." Remus replied just as a tray laden with food appeared on the unoccupied corner of his bed and a pitcher of pumpkin juice on the night stand. Both boys crossed over to the bed Harry sat on the corner by Remus's feet while Draco crossed to the other side of the bed.


	29. Lunch with the werewolf

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the computer I am typing this on.

Learning as we go.

Ch29

**Lunch with the werewolf.**

Draco watched Lupin and Harry interact as he ate one of the sandwiches on the tray. He noted a lot of similarities to the way he and Severus were when Draco was younger, he wanted that relationship back, but he wasn't sure how. Not that he and Severus didn't have a perfectly good relationship, they just weren't as close as they had been when Draco was younger.

"Draco are you alright?" Harry asked shaking him from his thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine just thinking." He replied standing up, grabbing two sandwiches off the tray. "I'm going to go make sure Sev eats something, with the way he is normally he'll probably forget lunch." Lupin nodded to him in agreement Draco assumed, while Harry looked worried, like he was debating if he should come as well. "Harry you stay and keep Professor Lupin company, I'll look after Sev." Harry still looked torn but at least now he didn't seem like he was going to jump up and follow him. "Enjoy your lunch." Draco told the dark haired boy before bowing to both and leaving the room.

Harry watched Draco leave a small frown on his lips. "Don't worry Harry, Draco will be alright." Remus said smiling at his cub. "This is something he will have to work out on his own." Harry nodded turning back to his lunch.

"He seemed upset, I just don't know what about."

"I think he was just a little uncomfortable with how easily we interact. He still doesn't know me that well and your friendship is still quite new. Give him a little time to himself and he should be fine." Harry nodded and sipped some pumpkin juice.

The house was quiet as he made his way down to the lab. It would have been eerie if he hadn't spent so much time here as a child. Knocking loudly on the thick ebony door, he waited a few minutes before pushing it open silently on its well oiled hinges.

Closing the ancient door behind him he searched the room for his Uncle. Walking between the sections for storing potions he found the man standing before a bubbling cauldron in the open section between the section he had just left and the one for ingredients.

Draco had asked him once why he had set the lab up like that. Wouldn't it have been easier to have the brewing section up front? Severus had explained that he had done so for two reasons. One because some ingredients had a tendency to give off magical bursts that would effect the potency of most potions. The other reason was because it gave him easy access to the potions that he needed.

"Sir?" Draco said as before he stepped out of the shelves. Severus glanced at him and motioned for him to stay where he was, before he continued with his brewing. The minutes passed as Draco watched his Uncle brew with the practiced ease that belied the difficulty of the potion. When the man turned down the fire and finally motioned for him to come forward Draco's legs were starting to grow stiff.

"Yes Draco?" Severus's asked leading him over to a small sitting area.

"I brought you some lunch." The blond boy said handing the dark haired man one of the sandwiches. "I know how you are when you get brewing." He explained sitting in one of two chairs. "And I wanted to see if I could help with anything." He added after a hesitant pause.

"I thought you would rather spend time with Harry to further your blossoming friendship." Severus replied sitting and taking a bit out of the sandwich.

"He is with Lupin, there having a Gryffindor family moment..."

"Ah... and you thought to come down and have a Slytherin family moment of your own?!" Severus asked smirking a sly look on his face.

Draco ignored his teasing. "They are really close..."

"The way we used to be?" Severus asked sneaking a glance in to his godsons thoughts. He had known that something was bothering Draco to the point of awkwardness. The reason was not the one he had expected, but it warmed his heart to know that the boy missed the closeness.

Draco feeling the gentle probe of his mind looked up at his godfather, not missing the statement, but glaring just the same. "That's not fair, you promised not to use Legilimency on us out side of lessons!"

"Consider it a surprise test, one that you failed I might add." Severus smirked and his godsons anger, before his face softened to a caring look which startled Draco. "There is no shame in wanting a closer relationship Draco. We where very close once and I will admit that I have missed it. You do understand however why things happened the way they did?"

"My father said that I had displeased you...I could never figure out what I had done...What..."

"It wasn't you, he forbade me from seeing you outside of the time that you were at school. He didn't want you looking up to me...Hardly wanted a son that wanted to be a potions master." Severus sniffed.

"Fat lot of good that did him, I've wanted to be a potions master for longer than he's known." Severus laughed, lounging in his chair he called the house elf for more sandwiches and some juice. While they ate lunch they caught up on what they had missed since Lucius had forbade Severus from seeing Draco eight years earlier.

Meanwhile Lupin's room Harry was enjoying a game of chess with the last connection to his parents. "Your father used to hate playing chess with me. He would always lose." Remus gave Harry a smile. "Of course if Siri would have stopped giving him bad advice he probably would have faired better." Harry smiled, he didn't mind hearing about his father and Sirius, but sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if that was all people saw of him. As if sensing his thoughts Remus continued on with his tale. "Your mother used to taunt him about it...he couldn't get over the fact that she almost always matched me. We would play on Sunday evenings while James and Siri where finishing up homework. Our matches would always end in a stalemate, I think I may have beat her once in the years that I knew her and that was because you had started crying." Remus chuckled obviously lost in the memory. "Your so like your mother." He admitted with a smile.

"My mother?" Harry asked. "Every one has always told me I was like my father. Even you said that I was." Remus tilted his head, finally realizing what a touchy subject this was for Harry. The boys posture spoke volumes for his mentality, and Remus knew that what he said next would change things between them.

"You look allot like your father Harry, with the exception of your eyes and your nose you could easily be mistaken for him. I know everyone has compared you to your father myself included. It isn't fair to you to compare you to either of your parents, but you do have so many qualities from both of them." He watched as his cubs lips drew into a small frown. "That bothers you doesn't it?"

"No, not really."

"Then what child I can tell that something is bothering you." Remus sat up reaching to bring the boy closer to him.

"Its nothing Remy don't worry about it." Harry replied allowing the werewolf to pull him up on the bed beside him.

"Talk to me Harry, please. I don't want you to be afraid to talk to me about anything." When the boy was quiet, Remus drew him down to lay against his chest. "So it is something to do with your parents...

"Really Remus don't worry about it. It isn't important." Harry said trying to sit up when he realised the older man was going to press the issue. This was not something he felt ready to talk about. The werewolf's hold held however and Harry was left resting against the mans chest.

"If it is bothering you as much as I think it is, then it is important. I know you aren't used to having someone to talk to who will just listen, but I will tell you from experience letting things sit isn't healthy." Remus sighed running his fingers through Harry's hair. It was longer now and the length helped to tame the mess the locks usually sat in.

They sat that way for awhile. When Remus didn't press him further, Harry started to relax into the embrace. It was nice he had never in his memory been held like this. "I don't remember them, " Harry said quietly. " I don't even know if either of them ever held me like this." The hand that had been running through his hair fell now between his shoulder blades, but the older man said nothing. "How can I be like someone I don't even remember? Some times I worry that that is all people see, I don't want to be seen as James Potter. Don't even want to be seen as James Potters son. I just want to be Harry..." His voice dropped off at the end and both were silent. "I can even hope for that...after all I am still the boy who lived."

Remus started running his hands through the boy's dark hair again, wanting to say something to sooth his cub fears, but not because he had said he would just listen. If Harry asked him for advice than he would give it but he had to be careful not to do so before.


	30. Unexpected Visitor

**I've lengthened this chapter because I really didn't feel that it was long enough.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Gwen and her Family, Silver, Astra, and Azi are mine.

Learning As We Go

Chapter 30

Wednesday found Harry reading through his transfiguration book. He figured it couldn't hurt to read ahead, as he assumed their extra lessons would be continued once school started. Not to mention that becoming an animagus would defiantly be a good thing.

Around lunch time Severus came up to look for him, Remus and Draco had gone to town. Draco hadn't wanted to go with the werewolf, but Severus reasoned with him, stating that they would be looking for him and it was best if he didn't go out. They were looking for Remus and probably Draco as well, but Severus had sent them off with a mixture of both muggle and magical disguises. Harry laughed at the thought of Draco's sandy locks as he left the house, Astra curled securely around the boys wrist, her brother doing the same around Remus. Draco would have been applauded to know that he could have passed as the werewolf's son.

Harry hadn't understood why they need to go to town, but Severus seemed to think it was ok, or the reason at least was worthy the risk. After the two departed the dark haired man had left mumbling something about potions left on stasis in the lab. At a loss Harry had turned to his studies, Hermione would have fainted at the sight, Ron would have probably had a heart attack.

In truth Harry didn't really mind studying so long as the subject was interesting to him. He liked to learn, but growing up at the Dursley's didn't exactly nurture his willingness to learn. He remembered the time he brought home his report card all A's and the suggestion that he be put in advanced classes, while Dudley's report card recommended he get extra help. Dudley got the extra help, Harry had gotten a beating for making Dudders look bad.

"Well look at this Harry Potter studying during the summer, without Miss Granger to badger him in to it."

Harry jumped, looking up to find Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway, she had a slight smile on her face. "Professor!" Harry exclaimed, getting up to greet her. "I didn't know you where coming over today,"

"Yes well, Albus asked that I come and check on the four of you." She smile kindly at him but stayed by the drawing room door. "How have you been Harry?"

"I'm alright. Draco and I went flying yesterday."

"I'm glad the two of you are getting along. Where is Draco by the way?" Harry frowned for a moment at the question. Shouldn't the Professors know about Draco and Remus going out today.

"I think he is down in the lab with Severus, I should get Severus for you I'm sure you need to talk about stuff." Harry lied making his way past her though the door, or he would have if she hadn't grabbed his shoulder.

"There is no need for that Harry I wanted to talk to you for a little while before getting down to business with Severus."

"I should still let him know that you are here Professor. I don't think he would be very happy if he came up to find that you were here and no one told him." He tried to walk past her into the hallway. This time she let him but followed after him a step behind.

"I shall accompany you then. Perhaps I will be able to talk to you after I speak with Severus." Harry didn't argue and made his way down to the potions lab, hoping that Dobby or Winky had already told Severus of McGonagall's arrival. He had a bad feeling that this wasn't the real McGonagall, because she would have known about Draco's outing with Remus.

~*~

Severus was just heading up to get Harry for lunch when the wards alerted him to an unexpected arrival. Putting the wards into lock down mode with a quick spell, he rushed to find Harry, in his haste forgetting that there where two house-elf's waiting for his beck and call.

~*~

Harry hesitated on calling Dobby to get Severus, but finally decided it would be quicker to send the house-elf. "Dobby." He called out as he walked down the hall, and the elf popped up to walk beside him. "Professor McGonagall is here to speak with Severus, could you ask him to meet us in the front parlor."

"Of courses Harry Potter sirs."

"Oh and please ask Winky to bring tea and some of her wonderful chocolate chip scones." Dobby nodded before disappearing. Harry continued to lead McGonagall down to the parlor.

~*~

At his office Alex McKinley was on the floo with the department of child services. "The boy was examined, I sent his medical charts with the guardianship papers on Monday."

"He needs to be seen by a medi- witch or wizard at Saint Mungos sir you know that. He should have been seen by one when they found out that he was being abused."

"He was seen by a certified Medi-witch that he trusted. You know how abused children are, would you have jeopardized his mental state?" There was a knock on his office door and he glanced at it to see his son Dryden peeking his head in. Motioning for him to come in, the young man did so shutting the door. "Madam Pomfrey is good at what she does, and she has been certified by the medical board at Mungos. Do I need to get one of them to sign off on her examinations for you to accept them?"

The witch on the other end of the floo, seemed to glance down at something, before looking back at him. "I need to speak with my superiors about this matter, I'll contact you when I have more information." With that the floo went out.

"I see that the Potter case is going well."

"Yes, the are trying to turn this into a kidnapping case by dismissing the accusations of abuse. The child services people wont talk to me. Most likely bought off by the ministry. I might have to get the muggle authorities involved." Alex fumed pacing.

"Well I will say that you won't get any help from the Aurors, I handed in my resignation this morning because they wanted me to find the poor boy."

"Dryden! You didn't."

"Father, I was never at the ministry much any way. I am much better at body guard work anyway. This leaves me to protect your more sensitive employers." Dryden said smirking.

"Or snooping around form me from time to time, even if I don't ask you to." The elder McKinley intoned dryly clearly not amused.

"You would never condone such a thing father every one knows that." Dryden replied in false disgust.

"What do you have, Dryden."

~*~

Harry sat in the parlor waiting for Severus to show up so he could leave. He had a bad feeling and his magic sense was telling him that this wasn't McGonagall. When he felt his guardian reach the door he got up to meet him. As he did so the person posing as McGonagall grabbed his arm.

Harry turned and looked at her sharply, but the woman holding his arm wasn't his head of house. She had short spiky blue hair and dark blue eyes. She stood about foot taller than him, with a compact build. She wore body armor like the kind you would see the military special forces ware, but she didn't look much older than he was.

" I suggest you let him go." A smooth but threatening voice said from across the room. Harry looked to find Severus wand out aiming at the woman.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Mr. Snape." The woman's equally smooth voice replied. By this point Harry had some idea what was going on and tried to break the woman's grip the way Tonks and Kingsley had shown him, but the woman was fast and as he tried to jerk away she moved with him pinning something to his robes. Suddenly the world was a spiral of colors as a sharp tug pulled at his navel.

~*~

Severus stared in shock for a second as Harry disappeared. The wards where on lock down which meant that port keys shouldn't be working. Spinning on the woman responsible he shot off a stunning spell. "Where did you send him!" He growled as she dodged out of the way, sending a blasting curse at him.

"In to protective custody of course, you really didn't think you could get away with kidnapping the boy who lived did you." She dodged a disarming spell just to send a body bind at him, which bounced off his shield and slammed into her.

"Kidnap? You think I kidnapped him? Do you honestly think that Albus Dumbledore would have let me leave the school grounds with an illegal port key if I had been kidnapping, Potter." He stalked over to the bound woman, hoisting her up and dropping her in one of the arm chairs.

"Minister Fudge has put a warrant out for your arrest for kidnapping and endangering the life of Harry Potter." The woman intoned breaking the binding spell. She lunged at Severus, aiming left hook for his jaw. Surprised he didn't have time to dodge, but managed to tilt his head so she only landed a glancing blow.

~*~

When everything stopped spinning, Harry had a hard time stopping himself from falling. Once he got his bearings though he realized that he was in a small cell like room. There was a small bunk in the corner and a table and two chairs sitting in the middle. The walls were tan while the floor was tiled linoleum don in blue and white. A door with a plexie glass, wire mesh window near the top. He had the sinking feeling that he was somewhere in the Ministry of Magic.

Sitting down on the cot in the corner he brought his legs up to his chest and watched the door. After a few minutes he began cursing him self for being so stupid. He had known that something was off why hadn't he gotten away from the woman to begin with. He should have called Dobby immediately and went down to get Severus himself while having the elf escort the "McGonagall" fake to the parlor.


	31. Small Dark Cell

-1**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Gwen and her Family, Silver, Astra, and Azi are mine.

Chapter 31

Small Enclosed Rooms.

Dryden McKinly walked through the halls of the ministry. Things weren't going well in his fathers case for Harry Potter. Dumbledore had sent word that Harry had been removed from Mr. Snape's house and was now in protective custody at the ministry. Dryden had quickly offered to go down and act as the boys bodyguard until things could be worked out. Dumbledore had agreed just as quickly and his father drew up the papers to be signed officially instating him as Harry's guard.

When he entered the hall where they were keeping his charge in two Aurors moved up to block his way. "Let me pass, I am Mr. Potters bodyguard. It is crucial that I get to my charge."

"No one is allowed in with him sir, he has put two Aurors in the infirmary already. He is a danger to himself and those around him." The pudgy faced man on the left said.

"It is a defense mechanism. He is an abused child, how did you think he would react. If he doesn't know a person he won't let them near him." Dryden explained all the while moving down the hall with the two Aurors following.

"The ministry said that he was a victim of a kidnapping they didn't mention abuse. What kind of man must Mr. Snape be to do that to the Boy who lived'?" The gangly woman on the right asked.

"Mr. Snape didn't abuse him, he took him from the ones who did. As for the kidnapping, there wasn't one. Professor Dumbledore asked Mr. Snape to look after Harry." They had reached Harry's door. Looking through the little window he could see the young man sitting on the cot his back to the corner with his knees drawn up in front of him, watching the door. Dryden smiled, reaching for the door handle. He felt a current run through him not a strong one, just a warning. Turning the handle he ignored the protest of the two Aurors that had been following him, chuckling lightly when they hit and invisible barrier as they tried to follow him in. Shutting the door he kept his distance. "Hello Harry." He called his voice barely above a whisper.

"I won't talk to you." The Green eyed boy stated eyes never leaving him as he moved to sit at the table. Dryden could feel the pressure building around him.

"I wasn't expecting you to. I'm here on Dumbledore, and my father's request."

"Why your fathers?" Harry asked confusion flitting across his face. Dryden smiled, stretching out the best he could in a metal chair.

"He's your lawyer you tell me." He replied locking his hands behind his head.

"Dryden!" The boy was up off the bed and standing next to him in seconds, peering into his face. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you." He intoned warily, as he started to back away. "Wait I thought you were with the Aurors?" He asked backing up in to his corner more quickly now, the pressure in the air, which had dropped rapidly increasing.

Dryden flicked his wand under the table casting a interference spell to block out any listening devices in the room. " I was until they ordered me to find you this morning. My father and the Headmaster decided it would be best if I came here to help you." The boy was eyeing him suspiciously. Understandably so considering how he came to be here. "The head master asked me to give you this. Said you would know what it was." He fished a disk shaped object from the pocket of his robes. Setting it on the far edge of the table, before leaning back so that Harry didn't have to get too close to him to retrieve it.

"Is Severus alright?" The boy asked once he had examined the object which had turned out to be a pocket mirror.

"I'm afraid I haven't heard anything about him. Dobby contacted the headmaster to let him know that someone had taken you. I wouldn't worry about him Harry Dumbledore was on his way over there after I spoke with him, and Dobby and Winky are surprisingly protective of your family having just been assigned to the household. I'm sure Severus has more help than he knows what to do with, or needs." The dark haired boy nodded eyes focused on the small object in his hands. "Will you let me get closer, or should I be worried about being another indent in the wall?" Green eyes snapped up to him, before looking away embarrassed.

"I don't do it on purpose you know." He whispered. "Yeah you can get closer. I wouldn't try touching me yet though."

"We'll move at your pace kid, its just the closer I am to you the easier it will before me to protect you from anyone trying to hurt you. The idea is to make you feel safer, I don't expect you to trust me like you do Mr. Snape. Hell we've only met once before now. That you haven't put me in the infirmary yet makes me happy." Harry gave him an embarrassed smile.

"No, offense but I don't perceive you as a threat. Now that I know who you are and who sent you. None of the others they've sent in have taken the time to." Dryden was standing at the foot of the cot, waiting for Harry to give him permission to sit.

"None taken." Dryden said sitting on the edge of the mattress when his charge nodded. "So, what's that thing do anyway?" He asked motioning towards the mirror. "I can't see the headmaster giving me a stupid compact mirror to convince you that I'm on your side."

"He didn't." Harry replied shaking his head, and relaxing slightly. "It is a two way mirror. I should be able to talk to who ever has the other one." He opened it up looking into the reflective surface.

"Well go on. May be the Headmaster will have an update for you." Dryden said leaning back against the wall so he could see the mirror without getting any closer to his charge.

"Hello." Harry said to the mirror. "Is anyone there?" The mirror went blurry for a moment before he was met with Dumbledore's blue eyes.

"Ah! Hello Harry. I was wondering when you would be calling." The Elderly wizard said. Another voice could be heard out of the view of the mirror then suddenly he was looking a the face of Severus Snape who had a gash just above his temple, and blood covering the side of his face because of it.

"Severus!" Harry exclaimed at the sight of his guardian. "I'm so sorry! I knew something wasn't right. I should of….."

"Harry hush, it isn't your fault. We should have went over what to do if the situation arose." Severus soothed his heart constricting as he watched tears forming in his charges eyes. "More importantly are you alright?"

"Better now that Dryden is here. They kept on trying to get me to tell them what happened. They kept accusing you of kidnapping me. When I wouldn't answer they tried to give me a potion, or use Legilimancy on me." Harry explained flinching at the furiouse expression that crossed his guardians face. "They didn't get anything sir. My shields held. I know better than to take unknown potions."

Severus frowned, he was furious. It was illigal to use Veritaserum on a minor, let alone Legilimancy. "Harry let me speak with Mr. McKinley." The boy nodded handing the mirror to the long haired McKinley. Who got up and walked over to the opposite corner of the room. "Is he alright?"

"Yes sir as far as I can tell he is fine. A little shaken but other wise fine. Can's say the same for the Aurors they sent in to question him though." Dryden kept his voice low, not really trying to keep Harry from hearing them but at the same time not broadcasting what he and Snape were talking about. "The Auror's posted outside said that he sent them to the infirmary. Surprised I'm not their my self, with how wary he was when I came in."

"You should be fine, Dryden. I wouldn't have sent you if I had thought Harry would consider you a threat." Dumbledore said from outside the mirrors line of sight.

"Stay close to him don't let anyone give him anything. Hell don't let anyone get with in five feet of him, if they want to stay out of the hospital. His magic won't react if he doesn't feel threatened." Snape offered calmly. "We will contact you as soon as we know more. Try and get him to rest, though I don't know if he'll trust you enough to do so." After Snape said that the mirror went back to is blank reflective self.

Dryden crossed the room once more, and held the mirror out to the young man still backed against the corner. "Severus wants me to make sure you get some rest. Looking at you I think you probably need it, but he also said you probably won't trust me enough to sleep."

Harry watched him as he took the mirror from slim fingers. "Sorry, but I don't think I can sleep being here. I'm not sure if it has anything to do with you. I know that Severus and Dumbledore wouldn't have sent you if you weren't trustworthy." The dark haired boy shrugged looking at him from under his bangs.

"I didn't expect that you would be able to relax around me enough to sleep anyway. Especially in a situation like this." Dryden replied sitting on the edge of the bed, this time a little closer to the head of the cot.

For along time the two of them sat in silence. Harry watching Dryden and the door past him, and Dryden watching the door and noting any change in his charges body language. Three hours past before the door finally opened to reveal the Minister Of Magic.


	32. Minister

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Gwen and her Family, Silver, Astra, and Azi are mine.

Chapter 32

The Minister.

"Ah, Harry good to see that you are alright." The Minister Of Magic said striding in the small room. Dryden felt the pressure increase ten fold as the man drew near. The Minister either didn't notice or ignored it. "I was worried what sort of things that vile man was doing to you." The air took on an electric charge, as the boy's eyes shimmered with anger.

"Severus hasn't done anything to me. Why did you take me from him I want to go home!" Harry yelled, the stress of the day finally pushing his limits.

"Now, now no need to worry about that we'll find a place for you." The Minister said moving to put a placating hand on the boys shoulder. Dryden stepped in between them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said trying to ignore the way Harry's magic tingled along his skin. "Unless of course you would like to visit St. Mungos."

"Is that a threat?" The minister asked stupidly. "Who are you, no one is supposed to be in here with him."

"I am Mr. Potter's bodyguard." Dryden said handing the minister the papers his father had given him. "No, its not a threat. If you were paying attention however you would have noticed that the boy's magic has marked you as a threat."

The minister looked up from the papers sputtering. "Why wasn't I informed of this." He asked turning to one of his aides. "I never heard anything about the boy having a guard!"

"You didn't honestly think that professor Dumbledore would leave me on my own did you?" Harry asked standing at Dryden's elbow. "He and Severus can't be around to keep an eye on me all the time." Green eyes watched the sputtering man closely. "Its dangerous business being the boy who lived you know. What with the deatheaters and Voldemort out to get me."

The Minister shuddered. "Ah yes of course. I was just curious as to why I never found out about your having a bodyguard." The man frowned looking between the two.

"It is a more recent development minister." Dryden stated stepping cautiously in front of his charge. "I was instated shortly after Harry was abducted from his home, where he resides with Severus Snape by one of your unspeakables." The ministers face soured at that.

"That man kidnapped him, the unspeakable was merely rescuing him. She should be bringing in Mr. Snape shortly for questioning." The minister stated his face flushing with anger.

"How dare you!" Harry accused, stepping forward only to be stopped by an arm stretched out in front of him. "Severus didn't kidnap me, I went with him willingly." The air started to crackle this time sparks of light and color manifested in the air around them. "He is a good guardian, he takes care of me."

Finally the Minister realized the danger he was putting himself in. His eyes went wide briefly before his political mask covered his feelings. "He was told to turn you over to the ministry, and did not. That is by law kidnapping." The air crackled light flashing close to his face and he went pale before flushing in anger. "Cease this at once or we will have you restrained and sedated!!!" The Minister threatened, only causing things to get worse as a wind whipped up buffeting him away from the boy who lived towards the door.

Dryden chanced putting a hand on Harry shoulder, encouraged when only a mild shock went up his arm. "Minister I suggest you get someone from child services down here, and that you contact Harry's lawyer. Nothing further will be discussed until you do so."

Finding himself standing in the door way to the room the minister was stunned when the door to said room was slammed in his face. After a few minutes of trying to get the door open again with no luck, he stomped down the hall.

~*~*~*~

Dryden turned gripping both of the green eyed boys shoulders. Wind whipped around them pulling at his cloak. "Easy now Harry. Its safe, you chased him out, and he'll be back with my dad. Then we'll set things to rights and you can go home." Green eyes finally looked at him, and he found him self with his arms full, as Harry latched on to him. Letting his arms fall round slim shoulders he waited for the boy to pull away. "Everything will be alright. Severus cares too much about you to not raise hell over this."

"I just want to go home. I don't understand why they won't just leave me alone." Harry mumbled into his chest.

"People are stupid. I think they know whats best before looking at all the information." Dryden sighed easing the boy away from him. "I think you should lay down Harry." Dryden said moving them towards the bed. "You don't need to sleep, just rest. You've use a lot of magic today and it will start to take a toll on your body." He added when his charge tensed.

Harry allowed Dryden to lead him over to the cot. He even allowed him to lay a blanket over him once he had taken the pillow and curled up in the corner back against the wall. He was tired but he couldn't sleep. He didn't feel safe enough to sleep, despite knowing that Dryden was there to protect him.

He did how ever trust his new bodyguard to give him fair warning should something happen, and he need to defend him self. "Whats it like having siblings?" He asked finally after a long bout of silence between them.

Dryden gave him a mildly surprised look from his position at the edge of the bed. "Its nice I suppose." He said shrugging. "Once Gwen was born I always had someone to play with. I'm surprised we didn't drive our mother mad with all the mischief we got up to." He gave Harry a wistful smile. "I remember when Alex was born. Gwen was terrified I wouldn't play with her any more now that I had a baby brother to do boy things with. Apparently some of the boys at her school had told her that no brother really wants to have his little sister follow him around, and would much rather a little brother." Dryden frowned slightly at the memory. "I stripped them of that notion soon after, I suppose being the older brother I am a little protective of my siblings."

"They are both very lucky." Harry said from his cocoon. Dryden gave him a soft smile and the silence reined once again.

~*~*~

Severus paced Dumbledore's study waiting for any word from Mr. McKinley senor. Harry had seemed alright when he spoke to him over the two way mirror. He knew that the boy was good at hiding his feelings though.

How he could have let this happen. Harry was supposed to be safe at the manor, he hadn't counted on the minister sending someone undercover. The fact that he did and that they where holding Harry in the containment cells at the ministry didn't sit well with him. Mr. McKinley seemed strangely please when they relayed the news of what was happening at the ministry. Though Severus could understand why, he didn't want his charge there any longer than necessary.

They needed to get Harry out of there as soon as possible, and if it wasn't for the fact that he would be arrested as soon as he showed his face in public he would have gone to get the boy himself. Harry was going to need him however and getting arrested wasn't on the top of the his to do list.

He started when Albus rested a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be alright, we will get him back."

"I should have known this would happen. I should have been prepared." Severus said shaking his head. "Nothing is ever easy when Harry is involved. I don't know why I thought taking legal guardianship of him would be any different."

"This isn't your fault Severus. None of us could have known that Cornelius would have taken things to this extreme." Tonks consoled. She and Shackbolt had come to take custody of the unspeakable when he brought the woman to the Headmaster. Shackbolt had returned with the woman, while Tonks stayed to monitor things on this end.

Severus sneered at her before returning to his pacing. Child Services requested that Mr. McKinley come to the ministry over and hour ago and they had heard nothing since. "Albus you should go to the ministry. Harry needs to have someone he trusts there." Severus stated tuning to the Headmaster. "Who knows what they will try to pull with out a legal guardian present."

"Let Alex handle this he has three kids of his own he will not let them do anything they aren't allowed to." Albus consoled taking a seat behind his desk. "Severus he will call when it is safe for you to go."

Severus sighed sitting heavily in a chair in front of the headmaster's desk. He didn't like waiting but for now that was all he could do. Draco and Remus were still at Diagon Ally. Albus had sent Hargrid to get them, so he expected the two of them to arrive shortly.


	33. Ms Bernstine

Chapter 33

Harry did eventually doze off, the day finally catching up with him. It was nearing two when a house elf appeared, its bulbous green eyes flitting between Harry and himself. "I is checking on's Harry Potter." It whispered, noting that the teen was sleeping. "I bring his petses and some lunch, nots trustings the foodses here."

"Thank you." Dryden replied not moving as the two small snakes slithered across the bed towards their master. The house elf lay the meal out on the table and popped away.

Harry smelling the food started to stir. Blinking his eyes sleepily he shot up surprised that he had dozed off. "How long have I been out?"

"About and hour." Dryden informed him. "Are you hungry? Your house elf brought you lunch, and a couple of friends to keep you company."

Confused Harry looked around, spotting the two snakes before him on the bed. "Dobby was here?"

"If that's his name than yes. He didn't want you to trust the food they would try to give you here. Smart elf if you ask me." Dryden said smirking.

"Sometimes too smart." Harry agreed getting up to check out what the elf had brought for lunch. There were two small pot pies and a jug of milk; frost clinging to the glass. Dobby had left glasses, forks and napkins. Sitting down, he pulled one of the pies toward him, blinking when Dryden set a glass of milk next to it. "Thank you." He whispered, lifting his fork. The pie was still hot, steaming as he broke the crust mixing it into the beef broth.

There was silence while they ate, comfortable despite the location. A sharp hiss from Astra warned them a second before the door opened.

The sight that greeted the minister when he returned with child services was not what he expected. The boy was sitting at the table eating lunch, or at least that's what he had been doing until the door had opened. Now both the boy and his bodyguard were sitting looking at them their forks poised above their half finished meals. "Don't stop on my account boys." The Social worker said cheerfully pushing past him, where he stood in the door way. Then turning to face him the woman smiled sweetly. "I'll let you know when we are ready to speak with you minister." She informed him before shutting the door in his face.

Harry stared at the woman, she turned from the door and gave them a motherly smile. "Its alright finish your lunch, I can wait till your done hun."

Dryden who had continued eating while keeping watch on the scene at the door finished his pie and pushed the dish to the middle of the table, before standing and walking over to the woman. She was about a foot shorter than him with friendly blue eyes and long redbrown hair tied in a pony tail at the nape of her neck. "You must be Mr. McKinley's son, Dryden." She said politely, holding her hand out to shake his. "I'm Judith Bernstine, from child services. Your father has already filled me in on what Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore say has happened. As well as the reason why Harry is with Mister Snape instead of his family." She said when he accepted her hand shake. "I need to talk to Harry about what happened, and we need to find out why his case was never given to child services."

"I was kidnapped in my own home, by someone impersonating one of my teachers from school Ms. Burnstine. As I've told everyone else who has come to talk to me." Harry said standing at the edge of the table.

"We need to get this figured out, I will do my best to get you home as soon as possible Harry." She said, moving toward him slowly having been warned about his magic. Harry watched her warily but could feel no duplicity from he as he had from the others. "Shall we sit so we can figure this out?"

Harry nodded and sat back in the seat he had occupied for lunch, Dryden sat beside him, while Ms. Burnstine wisely sat across from Harry. "Now your lawyer told me that you where taken from your relatives because it was your uncle was abusing you?"

"Yes." Harry hissed.

"Why wasn't child services informed?"

"You'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore that ma'am." Harry said folding his hands in front of him on the table.

"How did Mr. Snape get involve in all of this. Its widely known that the two of you don't get along."

"Things change." Harry stated simply. "He was the one who found out that my Uncle was beating me, and removed me from his home."

"How does he treat you Harry?" Ms. Burnstine asked her voice soft, sympathetic.

"How is he supposed to treat me?" Harry asked getting annoyed. "He doesn't treat me like the Durselys if that what your worried about. He takes care of me, makes sure I eat enough, and stays with me if I have a nightmare." Harry glared at her green eyes sparking. "He even tries to protect me from stupid Minstery officials who only want to use me as a pawn in their chess game." He spat, air crackling around him.

"Easy there Harry, everything is going to be alright." Dryden soothed moving to crouch beside the teens chair.

"I want to go home Dryden, Draco and I are supposed to start Riding lessons tomorrow. Severus promised he'd teach us, and we were going to go swimming in the lake when he got home from Diagon alley this afternoon." Harry's eyes were shining with unshed tears. "Things were finally starting to go right until all this trial shit started. Severus loves me, Draco and I are getting along. He and Ron stopped fighting. My lessons are going well. Can't I ever get a break." He said falling against Dryden, when he moved to pull him into a hug.

"Shh, I know, I know." He whispered, rubbing the teens back in small circles. Meeting Ms. Burnstine's gaze over Harry's shoulder. She nodded to him before standing and going to the door.

Judith closed the door quietly behind her. She was strangely touched by the boys out burst. She had dealt with abused children before but after speaking and listening to Harry she could see that he was already on his way to healing. To most that would send up a red flag but after reading the reports filed by the medi witch at Hogwarts she had no doubt that he had been neglected, and if nothing else emotionally abused. Reading the report from Harry's interview with his lawyer however incomplete, made it clear that at least in his early years the boy had been harassed and bullied by both his Uncle and cousin.

The minister stood waiting for her outside the door. "He needs to be moved to some place he feels safe, some place familiar." The minister looked ready to protest. "He feels threatened, despite his bodyguard being with him. It isn't good for his health or mental state." She said, walking away from him, going to her office to call off the arrest order for Severus Snape. Once done she floo called Hogwarts to set up a meeting with Severus Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore. Both men were present when she popped her head through, and She was promptly invited through.


End file.
